Kingdom Hearts III
by Optimus524
Summary: This is my version of Kingdom Hearts III taken after KH DDD.
1. Prologe

_Once upon time __there was a boy but not a normal boy this boy was special he had a power that no one else had but it was also a power that everyone had. This boy went on many journeys one to stop the darkness from spreading, a forgotten journey, a journey to return the lost heart to where they belong, a journey to a universe made of data and a join into the realm of dreams._

_Of course this boy couldn't do it by himself his friend helped him along the way the boy that walks the road to dawn, A Princess of Heart and the noble king and his loyal friends. Also he had help from the three who made him the boy who fought his darkness and the young master who sacrificed herself for a freed and the young man who would do anything to make amends for his mistakes. Also the three that helped him to be whole the boy who found himself, a witch who put his memories back together and the girl who was forgotten._

_Now he and his friends are on a new journey a journey that could put all Worlds to be covered in darkness or to blanked by light._

* * *

_The World That Never Was in the Castle That Never Was_

Master Xehanort was looking down at six of his vessels.

"So what are we going to do now old man we still need another member?" Braig asked.

"We are going to continue to get Sora to join us but if that fails I have someone else in mind to join us." Master Xehanort said smiling.

"So what's your plan to get him to join us?" Isa asked.

"My last mistake was trying to get Sora to joins us when Riku could easily interfere. But this time we'll trap Sora when none of his friends can aid him." Master Xehanort said smiling.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Mysterious Tower_

Outside the tower Donald and Goofy were still waiting for Sora.

"Sora shore taking at long time." Goofy said.

"I hope he's alright." Donald said. Then there was a bright light and Sora appeared.

"SORA!" Both Donald and Goofy yelled as they hugged him.

"Easy guys I've only been gone for half an hour." Sora said trying to breath. Both Donald and Goofy broke apart and looked at each other.

"You've been gone nearly an hour." Donald said.

"Really guess I forgot that worlds have different time zones." Sora said rubbing his head.

"Anyway Master Yen Sid is waiting for you to disuses our next move." Donald said.

A few moments later they reached the door to Yen Sid's study. Both Donald and Goofy went in first and saluting at Yen Sid and the King.

"Your majesty Master Yen Sid Sora has returned." Donald said.

Sora then entered the room and saw Yen Sid sitting in his chair, King Mickey and Riku standing at the other side of his desk. Then his eyes widened when he saw Kairi standing at the other side of the room.

"Kai – Kairi what are you doing here?" Sora asked in shock.

"I chose Kairi to be our final guardian of light." Yen Sid said.

"But with all due respect isn't it like hand her over to Master Xehanort?" Sora asked.

"The best way to protect her is to make her a guardian so she can protect herself you can't stay with her all the time." Yen Sid said. Sora looked at Kairi and sighted.

"Well I guess it's your choose Kairi I can't make it for you." Sora said.

"Well I don't want to be the damsel in distress all the time." Kairi said crossing her arms.

"So what's our next move?" Sora asked looking at Yen Sid.

"We know that Organization XIII has twelve members and we know the identity of six of them. Which also means he can be anywhere at any time." Yen Sid said.

"But Master Xehanort said that he had one of the Guardians on his side." King Mickey said.

"Also he said with Sora on his side we were down by three maths wasn't my strongest subject but last I check he had two on his side." Riku said.

"Since four of the Guardians are here and we know the location of two we can guess which of the Guardians he has the very same Guardian that gave Riku the ability to wield his Keyblade Terra." Yen Sid said.

"I take it he's one of the three friends that Mickey was talking about." Riku said.

"Indeed you see twelve years ago Master Xehanort attempted to create the χ-blade but was stopped by Master Aqua, Terra and Ventus. But it came with a price Master Aqua got trapped in the Realm of Darkness, Terra's body and heart got taken over by Master Xehanort and Ventus's heart fell into deep slumber and retreated to an unknown place. Also these three made you into what you are today." Yen Sid said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"It would seem before you met Kairi both Master Aqua and Mickey saved her from creatures called the Unversed as a result Kairi touched Master Aqua's Keyblade which unintentionally performing a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony and Terra did the same with Riku and you Sora have meet them." Yen Sid said.

"What's a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony?" Sora asked.

"The Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony is a trial in which a Keyblade wielder on the level of a Master chooses a person to inherit the power to wield the Keyblade. If the Keyblade accepts the inheritor selected, that person will become able to summon their own Keyblade whenever attempted. An inheritor can also be accidentally made if one with the right heart touches the weapon." Yen Sid explained.

"That would explain how Riku and Kairi can wield a Keyblade but I never touched a Keyblade wielder's Keyblade." Sora said. Everyone but Yen Sid and King Mickey stared at Sora.

"That's because Ventus's heart lives inside of you." Yen Sid said. Everyone but King Mickey looked at him in shock. "You see the moment you gave sanctuary to Ventus's heart you gain the ability to wield a Keyblade. We first realised when we saw the picture of Roxas he looked exactly like Ventus."

"Then Young Xehanort was right my heart is a prison." Sora said in a sad tone placing his hand over his heart.

"No Sora a prison is when you holding someone against his or her will. Ventus asked for help and you gave it to him twice." King Mickey said.

"What do you mean twice?" Sora asked.

"Before you were born Ventus served as an apprentice to Master Xehanort as part of his plans to forge the χ-blade. However Ventus refused to use his darkness to fight. Master Xehanort finally lost his patience with him and extracted the darkness from Ventus's heart using it to form a being of pure darkness who called himself Vanitas. Unfortunately the process left Ventus in a comatose state with his broken heart of pure light slowly fading out but he made contact with the heart of a new-born you Sora. You mended his broken heart and allowed Ventus to stay alive until he someday becomes strong enough to repair the damage by himself." Yen Sid said.

"So what are we going to do we are still three Guardians short." Riku said.

"The first step is to enter the Realm of Darkness to rescue Aqua. The only problem is I don't know how to open a Dark Corridor." Yen Sid sighted.

"Didn't Lea open one to get to Disney Castle?" Kairi asked.

"Yes but he's at Radiant Garden to decipher the data that Riku obtained from inside Sora." Yen Sid said.

"The question is what are we going to do about Master Xehanort he seems to be two steps ahead of us." King Mickey said.

"I don't know right now we wait for Xehanort's next move." Yen Sid said closing his eyes.


	2. A Twist in Time

_Castle of Dreams: The Cinderella's old mansion_

Anastasia and Drizella are bitterly doing Cinderella's old chores.

"I can't believe we have to do the chores." Drizella said bitterly.

"It's so unfair why does Cinderella get a happy ending." Anastasia said as she washed the dishes. Lady Tremaine and her cat Lucifer then entered the room with laundry under her arm.

"Pathetic!" She said.

"Mother way does Cinderella gets to marry Prince Charming?" Anastasia asked.

"I don't know what he sees in her I'll never know. But we've luck we survived that creature's attack." Lady Tremaine sneered. Then a Dark Corridor appeared out of nowhere and a guy in a black coat walked out. The way he walked made it seem that he was old but that's all Lady Tremaine could surmise. "Who are you?"

"A friend here to give you the power to go back in time to change what has happened." The guy said.

"And what would you want in exchange for such power?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"The only thing I need is your cane." The guy said.

"Why do you require my cane?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"That is none of your business do you won't the power or not?" The guy asked.

"How will you do this?" Lady Tremaine asked.

The guy then pulled out a wand. "This wand belonged to the fairly that made Cinderella's dreams come true." The guy said.

Lady Tremaine grabbed the wand and studied it. "So this is how Cinderella did it. And what about the Cinderella's Fairly Godmother?" She asked.

"She won't interfere with you me and my allies will make sure of that now the cane." The guy said holding his hand out.

"We have a deal." Lady Tremaine said giving him her cane.

"Good now all you have to say is bibbity bobbity boo." The guy said.

She nodded and holed the wand out and said. "Bibbity bobbity boo!"

Then green sparks came out of the wand and Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella and Lucifer started too disappeared. Then the guy pulled his hood down to revile Master Xehanort. Then a Dark Corridor appeared and a guy in a black coat walked out he pulled his hood to revile Ansem.

"So she believes that Cinderella used magic to get the Prince to fall in love with her." Ansem asked.

"Indeed she'll soon learn that true love can never be faked. But what does matter is they fall for the bait. It time we get ready for stage two" Master Xehanort said as the entire world went dark.

* * *

_Mysterious Tower: Yen Sid's Study_

Sora and his friends were still waiting for Master Xehanort to make a move.

"Something has happened at the Castle of Dreams." Yen Sid said.

"Whose world is that?" Sora asked.

"Cinderella's but the darkness that is coving the world is acting like when Maleficent tampered with the past of Disney Castle." Yen Sid said.

"Can't you some a door to the past like when Merlin did?" Donald asked.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy you see you can only travel back in time fully without a past self at the location if you going back to the same world you are on." Yen Sid explained.

"Then can't we travel to the Castle of Dreams?" Sora asked.

"If afraid it would be too dangerous we don't know what evil lies there." Yen Sid said.

"We got to do something." Kairi said.

"Well I have located the paradox in the timeline it happened twelve years ago." Yen Sid said.

"But weren't Terra, Aqua and Ven there at the time." Mickey said.

"Indeed which means with Ventus's heart inside of Sora I can send Sora back in time." Yen Sid said.

"This smells like a trap to me." Riku said.

"Indeed but the paradox will keep growing we don't have choice. Sora when I send you into the past you must not let Terra, Aqua or Ven to see you or the paradox will get stronger. For this reason you must wear this armour." Yen Sid said waving his arm. Then in a puff of smoke and three shoulder guard appeared. The one in the left was sliver, the one on the right was rose red and the one in the middle was golden. "This armour will also protect you from the darkness surrounding the Lanes Between and also in battle also I created armour for Riku and Kairi. Consider this a second chance to be coming a Keyblade Master."

Riku grabbed the one on the left, Kairi took the one on the right and Sora took the middle one. Then all three of them placed the shoulder guards on their left shoulder and placed the palms of their hands on them. Then a bright light covered them when the light faded they were all wearing armour.

Riku's armour was silver and black with a sliver cape, on his nee guards and gantlets were bat wings, on his chest was a sliver Dream Eater Spirit logo and his helmet had a V like visor and the ear pieces were shaped like angle wings. Kairi's armour was purple and rose red with a rose red cape, on her nee guards were rose like shapes, on her chest was rose red heart logo and her helmet had a visor shaped like a Paopu Fruit and the ear pieces were shaped like a rose. Sora's armour was gold and dark blue with a golden cape, on his nee guards and gantlets were crown like shapes, on his chest was a golden crown logo and his helmet visor was shaped like a heart and the ear pieces were shaped like a crown.

"Whoa!" All three said as they looked at each other.

"Also by wearing the armour you can create Keyblade Gliders to travel on to travel to world to world." Yen Sid said.

"But why can't we use the Gummi Ship?" Sora asked.

"Because for this journey you'll have to travel on different paths while Sora is in the past Riku and Kairi I need you to travel to different Worlds to find out more about Master Xehanort plans. Mickey you Donald and Goofy must warn and protect the Princesses of Heart of the oncoming danger." Yen Sid said.

"Before I go to the past can I see them off?" Sora asked.

"Of course but make it quick the longer we wait the stronger the paradox." Yen Sid said.

A few moments later they were all outside. Sora, Riku and Kairi were still wearing their armour.

"Good luck Sora." King Mickey said.

"We'll meet again soon." Donald said.

"Hurry back." Goofy said.

"Don't worry and next time we'll meet I'll be a Keyblade Master." Sora said.

King Mickey, Donald and Goofy then entered the Gummi Ship and took off. Then Sora turned his attention to Riku and Kairi.

"Once I fix the past I'll join you." Sora said.

"We'll be waiting but be careful." Riku said.

"We'll see you soon." Kairi said hugging Sora.

Then both of them summoned their Keyblades and through them into the air suddenly they changed form. Riku' Keyblade glider looked like a black and red motorcycle with designs on the side that looked like wings. While Kairi's Keyblade glider to a multi-coloured two-part bow-and-platform device the platform was shaped like a Paopu Fruit while the two-part bow was shaped like a vine with flowers on it.

They both hopped on to their gliders and flew off into a portal. Sora then returned to Yen Sid's study to start his journey.

"I'm ready." Sora said.

"Remember you won't be fighting any Heartless you'll have to battle the Unversed creatures of negative emotions." Yen Sid said.

Sora nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Castle of Dreams: The Cinderella's old mansion twelve years ago_

Sora opened his eyes to find himself looking down at a hallway from a balcony. He looked down and saw Lucifer, Lady Tremaine and her daughters.

"That must be Cinderella's stepmother and stepsisters." Sora said.

Then suddenly green smoke covered them. When the smoke cleared they were still their only confused. Sora then noticed a wand in Lady Tremaine's hand.

"That's Fairly Godmother's wand how did she get that?" Sora asked himself.

Then Anastasia looked out the window. "Huh the Grand Duke." She said in surprise. "It worked."

"Magnificent! The man in the black coat was true to his word." Lady Tremaine said looking at the wand then putting it in her sleeve. "Get ready this is your second chance don't waste it."

"A man in a black coat a member of the Organization." Sora said.

"Where Cinderella and that other girl?" Anastasia asked.

"Cinderella is where she was last time." Lady Tremaine said looking up the stairs. "As for the other girl as long as the slipper fits you we won't have to worry about her."

"The Grand Duke." A foot man said then the Grand Duke entered the room.

"Your grace." All three said bowing.

"Let's get on with the fitting the first young lady." The Grand Duke said.

The foot man walked over to Anastasia and reviled the glass slipper. Anastasia then lifted her dress to revile her foot. It was three times the size of the slipper Sora couldn't help but laugh. The footman the placed the slipper which only fitted her big toe but then Lady Tremaine pulled the wand out.

"Bibbity bobbity boo!" She whispered and the slipper grew enough to fit her foot. The foot man looked confused and looked at the Grand Duke.

"It fits!" The foot man said.

"It fits!" The Grand Duke said in shock.

"It fits!" Anastasia said with joy and started to dance with joy.

"We must return to the Palace at once." The Grand Duke said.

They began to leave but then suddenly a girl appeared out of nowhere. Then Cinderella started to walk down the stairs.

"That must be Aqua wait I remember I meet her on the Destiny Islands she told me Riku would get lost in the darkness." Sora said to himself.

"No!" They both cried.

"Would your grace excuse me I must have a world with my maids." Lady Tremaine said. Then they left the room and Lady Tremaine stopped both Cinderella and Aqua. "You two look confused."

"Who could the slipper fit Anastasia. I danced with the prince that was my slipper here I have the other one I'm the one he's looking for." Cinderella said pulling out a glass slipper.

"You may have danced with him you have even thought it was love but the slipper fits Anastasia and that's who he's marrying." Lady Tremaine said then she grabbed the slipper with her cane. "Whatever you think what happened last night was a dream." She then realised the slipper and it smashed on the floor. "I don't care where you two go or what you do but you stay away from the palace stay away from the prince."

"I don't know what you did but you won't get away with it." Aqua said.

"We already have." Lady Tremaine said as she walked down the stairs. "Oh and clear that broken glass."

Once she left both Cinderella and Aqua walked over to the smash slipper. Then two mice one wearing a red coat, a red shirt, a red hat and brown shoes and the second one was wearing a yellow shirt, a blue hat and brown shoes appeared next to them.

"After everything you, Ven, Terra, Jaq, Gus and fairly Godmother did it just wasn't enough?" Cinderella said starting to cry.

"But how could the slipper fit Anastasia?" Gus asked. Sora then jumped down and landed in front of the four.

"Maybe I can shed some light on this." Sora said.

"Who are you and where did you come from." Cinderella asked.

"Huh my name is Roxas and I'm from twelve years from your future." Sora said.

"Twelve years but how is that possible." Aqua asked.

"Someone has tampered with time on this world so I was sent here to fix it." Sora said.

"But why don't you take off your helmet." Aqua asked.

"So I don't course anymore trouble with the timeline. You see very soon you will meet a younger version of myself and put me on the track to becoming a Keyblade Wielder." Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

"So how did slipper fit Anastasia?" Cinderella asked.

"It fit because Lucifer, Lady Tremaine and her daughters are from my time and used Fairly Godmother's wand to go back in time and to make the slipper fit Anastasia." Sora explained.

"Then we got to go to the palace and stop them." Aqua said.

"I'm sorry Aqua but I'm afraid that you need to continue with your journey. I'll make sure that Lady Tremaine plans fail." Sora said.

"Alright but be careful." Aqua sad walking towards the door but then stopped and looked at Cinderella. "Oh and thank you for teaching Terra he needs to believing."

Aqua then walked out the room and Cinderella turned to look at Sora.

"Thank you for your help but you Roxas know you didn't have to help me." Cinderella said smiling.

"It's no problem really." Sora said.

"Hey we are coming too." Jaq said in high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, Yeah." Gus said in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh Roxas this is Jaq and Gus." Cinderella said.

"Nice to meet you." Sora said kneeling down to see them. He then got up and looked at Cinderella. "We better get going."

"Okay hop on guys." Cinderella said picking up Jaq and Gus.

A few moments later they were at the palace gate which was guarded Cinderella looked at Sora.

"I think we should try the servant entrance." Cinderella said.

"Right but first I think I should use some magic so that people won't notice me." Sora said. He then used his magic to shrink to the size of a mouse. "Do you mind if I can have a left?"

"Sure Roxas hop on." Cinderella said putting Sora into her pocket.

Once they got to the servant entrance Cinderella noticed a guard at the door check the items that the servants were taking in. She walked up to a man who was unloading cheese to a bunch of servants. The man looking suspiciously at her but after she smiled at him he gave her a roll of cheese and got into the kitchen quite easily. After she put the cheese roll down she looked at Sora, Jaq and Gus.

"Alright you three try to find the wand while I'll try and find the Prince." Cinderella said as she put them on the ground.

"Remember Lady Tremaine has probably put a spell on him to forget how you are." Sora said.

"I know Roxas but magic can't replace love." Cinderella said then she ran off. Sora then looked at Jaq and Gus.

"Finding the wand would go a lot faster if we split up. But in a place like this we should meet somewhere." Sora said.

"What about the Ball Room?" Jaq asked.

"Perfect will meet each other in one hour." Sora said.

A little while later Sora found himself in a room full of painting of a man, a women and a boy. Sora guessed theses were painting of the King, Queen and the Prince when he was a young boy. Then Sora saw Anastasia and a man with white hair and moustache and dressed like a king.

"I can explain everything your majesty I have this inner ear thing and-." Anastasia was saying.

"You my dear are a dreadful dance." The King interrupted.

"Yes I know your majesty." Anastasia said in a sad tone.

"Reminds me of my queen." The king said walking up to a painting of the Queen stepping on his toes. "She trod on my feet to." He then picked up a heart shape case. "But she took care of my heart." He then turned to face Anastasia. "Come here my dear I want to show you something." Then she and the king walked onto the balcony Sora followed them outside. "A princess is bestrode my riches land, jewels but today I want to give you something much more valuable." He said holding out the case. Anastasia looked excited but when the King opened it all that was there was a sea shell which coursed her expression to fall. "Isn't it lovely?" The king said holding the sea shell out.

"A sea shell." Anastasia asked confused.

"This shell was the Queens most treasured position. We found it while walking by the water the day we meet you see we reached for it at the same moment and when our hands touched that when I knew I found true love" The king said.

"You knew that just by touching your hand?" Anastasia asked.

"There no more powerful force in all the worlds than true love." The king said putting the shell in Anastasia hand.

"Worlds?" Anastasia asked.

"Why yes you see every star in the night sky is another world. Well that's all run along now." The king said.

"Thank you your majesty." Anastasia said stroking the shell.

Unknown to the both of them Sora had listened to every word. He then pulled out Kairi's lucky charm that she gave him tanking in what the King had said.

A few moment later Sora was in the ball room and saw Cinderella, Jaq and Gus and ran up to them.

"Hey guys did you find the wand?" Sora asked.

"Yeah Lady Tremaine has it in her room." Jaq said.

"Did you find the Prince?" Sora said looking at Cinderella.

"Yes but you were right he doesn't remember me." Cinderella said in a sad tone.

"That's not true no matter how deep those memories are they are still there." Sora said.

"You think so?" Cinderella asked looking at him.

"I do it happened to me once." Sora said.

"Then I can't give up." Cinderella said.

"That's the spirit but as long Lady Tremaine has the wand there's not much we can do." Sora said.

"Then let's get that wand." Cinderella said picking the three of them up.

A few moments later they came up to Lady Tremaine and her daughter's room. Cinderella looked through the keyhole to see Drizella messing around with the wand.

"Drizella stop that this instant." Lady Tremaine ordered grabbing the wand away from Drizella. "This wand is not a toy." Lady Tremaine said as she looked the wand in a dresser.

"It's in the dresser and the key is in her pocket. I got to get in there." Cinderella said.

"Cinderellie they see you." Gus said.

"Yeah to dangerous." Jaq agreed.

"Cinderella their right let us get the wand and with me we won't have to get the key." Sora said.

"I do." A voice said.

They looked down the hall and saw Anastasia was walking this way. They quickly hide behind a tapestry. Once Anastasia entered her room they came out of hiding and Cinderella put the three of them down.

"Alright but stay clear of Lucifer." Cinderella said.

"Don't worry we won't get anywhere close to him." Sora said.

Then the three of them crawled under the door and saw Lady Tremaine was talking to her daughters. They quickly ran up to the dresser and started to climb it. But then Lucifer put his tail to close to the fire and got caught on fire. Lucifer then started to run about crazy knocking over tables and chairs.

"Somebody put out the cat." Drizella cried out.

Anastasia then started to hit Lucifer with a pillow and then knocked Lucifer straight into a wall. Lucifer slid down the wall leaving his claw marks on it and smashed a vase full of water.

"Lucifer!" Lady Tremaine said angrily Lucifer just meowed Lady Tremaine just sighed. "Someone fetch the house maid." Anastasia and Drizella were about to pull a cord but then someone knocked on the door.

"Housekeeping." A squeaky voice said.

Lady Tremaine then walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Cinderella but with her maids cap covering most of her face.

"Well you certainly came quickly." Lady Tremaine said curiously.

"We are very good." Cinderella said Lady Tremaine then let her in but kept an eye on her.

"Clean this up my daughter needs her beauty sleep before tonight wedding." Lady Tremaine said.

"Think that'll be enough time?" Drizella said under her breath.

"Keep out of the maid's way girls these a lot to do before the wedding." Lady Tremaine said slowly walking towards her. Unknown to her Sora, Jaq and Gus had managed to get to the top of the dresser and Jaq and Gus carefully lifted Sora down to the keyhole. Sora then summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the lock. A bream came out of it and unlocked the dresser. Jaq and Gus lifted Sora back onto the dresser and started to open it. "Isn't that right Cinderella?" Lady Tremaine said taking Cinderella's maids cap off.

"I didn't know you worked here." Anastasia said.

"You are far more persistent than I thought." Lady Tremaine said but unknown to her Sora, Jaq and Gus had just taken the wand out of the dresser.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this." Cinderella said.

"Like I told that girl you were with we already have." Lady Tremaine said.

"I don't think so Roxas, Jaq Gus." Cinderella said.

Lady Tremaine turned around in time to see Sora, Jaq and Gus running off with the wand. Spra looked behind them to see Lucifer was chasing after them. He let go off the wand and looked Jaq and Gus.

"You two keep running I'll deal with them." Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

Lucifer then started to pounce on him. But Sora used his magic to grow to normal size. Lucifer then crashed into his legs he then looked up and jumped and started to run in the other direction.

"Who are you?" Lady Tremaine demanded.

"I'm a Guardian of Light and I'm here to stop from ruining Cinderella's happiness." Sora said pointing his Keyblade at them.

"What do you care about her? Besides thanks to the wand the man in the black coat gave us the Prince is in love with Anastasia." Lady Tremaine said.

"Please all you did was mess with his memories he'll never forget Cinderella trust me it happened to me once." Sora said.

"You lie." Lady Tremaine said.

"Believe what you will but know this love always finds away." Sora said running to the door. Lady Tremaine chased after him and saw two guards running down the corridor.

"Stop them they are thief's." Lady Tremaine said. Sora turned to face them and pointed his Keyblade at them.

"Stopza!" Sora yelled and the spell hit the guards stopping them in their tracks.

Sora then into the hall to find Cinderella was caught by some guards and standing next to her was Lady Tremaine with the wand in her hand and her daughters along with Lucifer. Then Prince Charming showed up.

"Are you alright?" Prince Charming asked Cinderella.

"It under control sire the servant girls a thief." A guard said.

"She's not." Sora said stepping out of the corner.

"Don't listen to him sire he helped her to get in here." Lady Tremaine said.

"You shouldn't listen to her she's put a spell on you into believing that you danced with Anastasia." Sora said.

"What did you say?" Prince Charming asked.

"Don't listen to him sire he's lying." Lady Tremaine said.

"No I want to hear what he has to say." Prince Charming said.

"If you don't believe me touch her hand and remember the dance." Sora said pointing at Cinderella.

Prince Charming looked at Cinderella and touched her hand and remembered the dance. He pictured himself dancing with Anastasia but then Anastasia slowly turned into Cinderella.

"Yes I remember now it was you I danced with at the ball." Prince Charming said. He then looked at Lady Tremaine and her daughters who were now shocked. "Guards arrest them." The guards then let Cinderella go and started to walk towards them.

"Bibbity bobbity boo!" Lady Tremaine yelled and the four of them disappeared.

A few moments later all of them were with the King who was lying down on a chair after hearing what had happened.

"Using magic on my son the nerve." The king said then the Grand Duke entered the room.

"Your majesty we've gone over every inch of the castle it appears they have fled." The Grand Duke said. This coursed the King to jump up in anger.

"Then search my entire kingdom I want them found and arrested immediately." He yelled. Cinderella and Prince Charming then laid the King back down on the chair. "Keep in mind that I'm an old man and my heart can only take so much please tell me that this is the girl you intend to marry."

"The stars are shining brighter dad just like you said." Prince Charming said looking at Cinderella.

"Then what are we waiting for the wedding is on tonight." The King shouted. Then he looked at Sora. "My boy I can't thank you enough for helping my son to find his true love what do you want in return?"

"Please your majesty you don't have to thank I'm only glad I could help." Sora said.

"Well my only wish is that you stay for the wedding." The King said.

"It would be my honour." Sora said.

A few moments later Cinderella was getting ready for the wedding with help from Jaq and Gus.

"How lovely you look my dear." A voice said.

"Stepmother!" Cinderella said in confusing looking around the room. Then Lady Tremaine walked into the room with Lucifer in her arms.

"It would seem that boy was right the Prince dose want to marry you and marry you he shall Anastasia." Lady Tremaine said pulling the wand out of her sleeve. Then Anastasia walked into the room but thanks to the wand she looked exactly like Cinderella. "Or should I say Cinderella."

"What have you done Prince Charming won't be fooled." Cinderella said.

"The Prince will never know he'll be perfectly happy." Lady Tremaine said.

"But will you Anastasia will you be happy?" Cinderella asked.

"I want what had." Anastasia said.

"But do you even love him?" Cinderella asked.

"Love look where it got you bibbity bobbity boo." Lady Tremaine said firing green sparks at Cinderella.

"Cinderellie!" Both Jaq and Gus yelled jumping down from the mirror. Then all three of the disappeared Lady Tremaine then turned to Lucifer who was lying on the bed.

"Lucifer make sure they don't back alive bibbity bobbity boo." Lady Tremaine ordered and hit him with green sparks and he disappeared. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Cinderella are you ready?" Sora's voice asked.

"It's that boy again Anastasia don't ruin it bibbity bobbity boo." Lady Tremaine said and she disappeared.

"I'm ready." Anastasia said Sora then opened the door but when he saw Anastasia he summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Cinderella?" Sora demanded.

"How do you know that I'm not Cinderella?" Anastasia asked.

"Anastasia I should have known and to asker you question I know you're not Cinderella because she has a pure heart. Now tell me where is Cinderella." Sora demanded.

"I don't know mother used the wand to make her disappear." Anastasia said.

"I'll deal with you later." Sora said walking to the window and opened it he looked back to Anastasia. "Just ask yourself this is this is wants your heart wants?"

Sora then jumped out of the window and threw his Keyblade then his Keyblade suddenly changed form. It was shape a skateboard the part that Sora stood on was the gold part of the Keyblade and the rest was different shades of silver with gold lines going down the sides. He landed on it and zoomed off into the distance.

"Whoa this is so cool." Sora said.

Then he returned to the matter at hand. He flew around then he saw a pumpkin carriage riding into the distance. Its main body was a large, dark orange pumpkin with a wide, crooked mouth with thin, white lips and teeth. It has large, black markings on it that seem to be its eyes at first glance, but it's actual, red eyes are on the small, grey stem of the pumpkin. The pumpkin has two thorny, pale yellow tentacles on the sides of its body that are tipped with pale, yellow and blue flowers. Four black, thorny vines curl into large wheels underneath the pumpkin. Both the false eyes and its actual eyes are set in sorrowful expressions and it had some kind of emblem displayed below its mouth. On top of the carriage was a man that looked like Lucifer wearing coachmen's cloths and a whip in his right hand.

"That must be an Unversed the once Yen Sid was talking about." Sora said he then zoomed after it.

Sora then fired a Firaga spell at it. The spell hit the Cursed Coach and it stopped and turned to face Sora and used its vines to attack. Sora then dodged the vine whip attack and land on the ground changing his Keyblade to its normal form and then he hurled his Keyblade at knocking Lucifer off it. Sora than heard a voice inside the Cursed Coach.

"Cinderella are you in there?" Sora called dodging the Cursed Coach vine Spin attack.

"Roxas is that you we've trapped in this monster." Cinderella called from inside the Cursed Coach.

"Hang on I'll get you out of there." Sora said doing a back flip to dodge a vine whip.

Sora then fired a Blizzaga spell freezing the Cursed Coach's vines. Sora then smashed them to pierces with his Keyblade. Sora than charged at it dodging it's pumpkin bombs he then slashed at the Cursed Coach and in a few seconds the Cursed Coach disappeared. On the ground with her wedding dress torn apart was Cinderella with Jaq and Gus next to her Sora ran up to her.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked helping her up.

"I'm fine thanks to you." Cinderella said.

"Then let's get going we can't let you miss your own wedding." Sora said summoning his Keyblade Glider. "Hop on!"

Cinderella jumped on the glider with Jaq and Gus in her pocket and they flew towards the palace. Once they got in there they rushed as the vows are about to be exchanged.

"I don't." Anastasia said.

"Anastasia!" Cinderella said. Everyone turned in shock was Cinderella and Sora ran to the front.

"Cinderella!" Anastasia said. This coursed the Bishop to faint.

"You spoiled little ingrate I've give you everything you ever wanted Anastasia." Lady Tremaine said as she and Drizella walked out of their hiding places.

"But I want someone to love me for me." Anastasia said.

Then suddenly a Dark Corridor appeared and two guys in black coats walked out. They then pulled their hoods down.

"Master Xehanort, Ansem I knew you had something behind this." Sora said.

"You know them." Cinderella asked.

"Not personal but we are about get reacquainted." Sora said summoning his Keyblade. "So all this to get me here we had a feeling it was a trap."

"Indeed because here Riku can't save you know. But unfortunately it would same that your light is so strong now I can't implant myself into you. But there is more than one way to skin a cat Ansem now" Master Xehanort ordered. Then Ansem summoned his guardian which grabbed Sora and pulled him towards Master Xehanort. "Clever of you to give them you're Nobody's name in order to make sure the paradox wouldn't get any stronger but knew there is no need for that time is now returned to where it started with only a few small differences."

"What do you mean you gave me this power so I can change history?" Lady Tremaine said.

"Please Sora was right no magic can change a person's heart no matter how strong it is. I only used you to get Sora here in order to get my thirteenth vessel and to get your cane." Master Xehanort explained. Lady Tremaine looked at him with anger and pointed the wand at him.

"Bibbity bobbity boo!" She yelled.

Green sparks headed towards Master Xehanort. But Master Xehanort casted a Reflega spell creating a shield around him. The spell bounced off the shield and hit Lady Tremaine and Drizella they both screamed they disappeared. All that was left was the wand which landed at the base the stairs.

"Now with that annoyance let return to the matter at hand." Master Xehanort said and looked at Sora.

"Why would you want Lady Tremaine cane?" Sora asked.

"Did Yen Sid tell you that when the χ-blade was split into twenty pieces seven of pure light and thirteen of pure darkness? Now the seven fragments of light became the hearts of the Princesses of Heart. But the fragments of darkness entered into thirteen different objects the Thirteen Vessels of Darkness anyone who came close to these items get corrupted." Master Xehanort said.

"Then Lady Tremaine's cane was one of these Vessels of Darkness." Sora said.

"Indeed also thanks to you the moment you protected Cinderella you triggered the Keyblade War. But now it's time to get my thirteenth vessel." Master Xehanort said summoning his Keyblade.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sora asked.

"The same thing I did to Ventus." Master Xehanort said.

Master Xehanort then stabbed Sora in the heart with his Keyblade. Everyone looked up in shock and disbelief as darkness started to pour out of Sora's heart. Then the darkness started to take shape and formed into a boy the same age as Sora he was wearing a black and red organic-looking bodysuit, which is quite similar to Riku's Dark Mode. He looked identical to Sora although he possesses golden-yellow eyes, jet-black hair, paler skin, pointed eyes and a more muscular build.

"Ah Vanitas you have final returned." Master Xehanort said.

Ansem's guardian then realised Sora who armour disappeared and who crashed to the floor not moving.

"After twelve years of imprisonment the only thing I want is to destroy Ventus and Sora." Vanitas said whose voice was the same as Sora. Then he summoned his Keyblade and was ready to strike him down.

Meanwhile in Dive to the Heart Sora found himself on an illuminated stained-glass pillars which depict himself, Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck, and Goofy at the Destiny Islands. Standing in front of him was a boy his age who looked a lot like Roxas but Sora knew he wasn't.

"Are you Ventus?" Sora asked.

"Yes I am but call me Ven and I'm here to return something you gave me when I need help." Ven said.

Sora then got covered in light and everything started to disappear. Sora opened his eyes in time to see Vanitas slamming his Keyblade at him. Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade to block his attack and stand to get up. Then a powerful light surrounded him pushing Vanitas back. Vanitas was about to attack again but Master Xehanort grabbed his arm.

"Not yet you will get your chance but know it's time we returned to our own time." Master Xehanort said.

"Fine!" Vanitas said and his Keyblade disappeared.

Then all three of them entered the Dark Corridor and disappeared. Once they were gone Anastasia took hold of both Cinderella and Prince Charmings hand and slowly put them together.

"This is the real Cinderella your true love." Anastasia said to Prince Charming and they both stared into each other's eyes.

"It's you." Prince Charming said.

Anastasia then walked down the stairs and picked up the wand. Everyone was staring at her worried on what she was doing to do next.

"Bibbity bobbity boo!" She said pointing the wand at herself. Then white sparks covered her and she returned to normal.

"I can't take too much more of this." The King said.

"Anastasia!" Cinderella said as she walked down towards her and hugged her. "Thank you." After they broke apart Cinderella took the wand. ""Bibbity bobbity!"

"Boo!" Anastasia finished. Then white sparks came out of the wand and Fairly Godmother appeared.

"Finally I thought I would never get away from them." She said. Anastasia then walked to the King and hold out the sea shell he gave her.

"Your Majesty I don't deserve this." Anastasia said. The King looked at her and closed her hand over it.

"Everyone deserves true love." The King said. Anastasia looked at the shell then at the King and hugged him.

"Bibbity bobbity boo!" Fairly Godmother said and white sparks covered over Cinderella and her ruined dress returned to normal.

"Thank you." Cinderella said.

"Would you like me to return you to your former lives?" Fairly Godmother asked.

"Former lives?" They asked at the same time with a confused tone.

"Why yes you see well you two were already." Fairly Godmother said until she noticed them looking at each other. "Oh never mind."

"Well dose anyone what to marry by son?" The King asked.

"I thought that was the problem to begin with." Sora said putting his arm over his head.

"I do!" Cinderella said.

"I here now pronounce you husband and wife." The Bishop said.

They then kissed and everyone cheered. Then the both walked towards Sora.

"Thank you for your help Sora." Cinderella said.

"Oh yeah about that sorry for lying to you." Sora said.

"It's okay I hope you find someone special for you someday." Cinderella said.

"I think I've already have." Sora said pulling Kairi's good luck charm out. "Well until we meet again your majesty." Sora said bowing. Then he started to disappear.

* * *

_The present Mysterious Tower: Yen Sid's Study_

When Sora opened his eyes he found himself in Yen Sid's Study and Yen Sid was looking at him.

"It would seem that your mission was a success." Yen Sid said.

"No exactly." Sora said. After he finished explain what had happened in the past Yen Sid looked troubled.

"So Xehanort is after the thirteen dark fragments of χ-blade and he has his thirteenth vessel and the Keyblade War started twelve years ago." Yen Sid said.

"Yeah and it's my entire fault." Sora said down hearted.

"That's no way for a Keyblade Master to talk." Yen Sid said. Sora looked at Yen Sid confused.

"Me a Keyblade Master but it's my fault that Master Xehanort has his thirteenth vessel and that Keyblade War started." Sora said confused.

"I had a feeling that Master Xehanort planning something and this doesn't surprise me it was to be expected. But now you have a new power that will help us save those lost hearts from the darkness which is why I name you Master Sora." Yen Sid said.

"Thank you Master Yen Sid I'll make you proud." Sora said.

"You already have but knew I believe Riku and Kairi need your help I'll send you there." Yen Sid said waving his hand.

Then Sora disappeared in a cloud of smoke onto another adventure.


	3. Tick Tock

_In The Lanes Between_

Both Riku and Kairi were on their gliders heading to the first World on their journey. But Kairi couldn't help but to worry about Sora.

"Do you think Sora will be okay?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry Kairi Sora can look after himself." Riku said.

"Uh but you know he's useless without us." Kairi said.

"True but let's focus on the mission at hand." Riku said.

"Yeah but you know this is going to be the first I've been to that I haven't run away to your been kidnapped." Kairi said.

"Well he it comes." Riku said. Kairi looked ahead and saw a floating island with a pirate ship nearby.

"So what's this world called?" Kairi asked.

"You've been there before its Neverland." Riku said.

* * *

_A few moments later_

Once they landed their Keyblade Gliders and armour disappeared. They looked around to find themselves in a lagoon.

"So what now?" Kairi asked.

"Well let's take a look around and try to find Peter Pan but if we do find him you better do the talking." Riku asked.

"Why!" Kairi asked.

"Well last time I was here I was working with Maleficent." Riku explained.

"Riku we got to learn to let go of the past we can't change it no matter how much we want to." Kairi said.

"I know to just not easy." Riku said.

They then started to walk forwards but known to them Tinker Bell was watching them and flew off. A few moments later at Peter's Hideout Tinker Bell flew into the hide out and started to wake the Lost Boys who were sleeping.

"What's the matter Tink?" Slightly asked. Tinker Bell twinkled.

"What that guy who kidnapped Wendy is back." Cuddly said.

"And there's a girl with him." Nibs finished.

"Then let's get them." The Twins said at the same time. They then all grabbed their weapons and rushed out of the hideout.

Meanwhile Riku and Kairi were still walking around until they saw some rocks firing their way. Quickly they dodged and looked at the direction of where they came from and saw the Lost Boy on top of a hill.

"Why did you done that for?" Kairi asked.

"Well you're the ones who started it when you tried to kidnap Wendy two years ago." Cuddly said.

"I didn't kidnap anyone." Kairi said.

"But I did. Listen I'm sorry for what I've done but leave Kairi out of it." Riku said.

"It's a trick fire again men." Slightly ordered.

They then started to throw rocks at them. But this time Riku and Kairi summoned their Keyblades and blocked the attack.

"Hold your fire men." A voice called out. Everyone looked up to see Peter Pan flying down. "Now what's all this about."

"It's that guy that helped kidnapped Wendy two years ago." The twins said at the same time.

"I know that men but she hasn't done anything to us." Peter Pan said pointing at Kairi. Tinker Bell then flew into Peter's face twinkled at him angrily. "What do you mean I'm not defending her I'm just saying that she hasn't done anything to harm us." Suddenly a group of Heartless Shadows and Soldiers appeared. "Heartless men attack."

The Lost Boys started to attack the Heartless and Peter pulled out his dagger and charged at them. Riku and Kairi started to bash the Heartless with their Keyblades. Unknown to Peter a Solider was about to jump on him but Riku cast a Dark Firaga spell and blasted the Heartless. Peter looked around and smiled at Riku but soon they found themselves surrounded.

"There too many of them." Peter yelled.

Suddenly Kairi started to glow and sent out a shockwave of light destroying all of the Heartless. Once the light died down Kairi began to fell to the ground. Riku caught Kairi and lifted here in his arms.

"We need to find a place so she can regain her strength." Riku said.

"Let's take her back to the hideout." Peter said.

* * *

_Meanwhile on Captain Hook's ship_

Captain Hook was on his ship looking through his telescope. Once he lowered it he went into a rage.

"Blast it!" Hook said throwing his telescope on to the ground.

"I told you it was too soon." A voice said.

Hook turned around to find a guy in a black coat the only thing you can tell from him was that he was a head smaller than Hook.

"You don't order me around this is my ship." Hook said.

"True but I didn't give you those Heartless just so you can kill Peter Pan." The guy said.

"Just remember our deal I'll get you the Princess and you take care of Peter Pan and that blasted Crocodile." Hook said.

"I haven't forgotten our deal." The guy said walking away. Mr Smee then walked up to Hook.

"Mr Smee keep an eye on him I don't trust him. He reminds me of that boy Riku before he re-joined his friends." Hook said.

"Aye Captain!" Smee said.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Peter Pan's hideout_

Kairi was lying on a bed being looked after by the Lost Boy and Tinker Bell and Riku and Peter were in his room talking.

"So this Maleficent tricked you to work for her and that's why you turned on Sora." Peter said after Riku explained.

"I was jealous and angry and Maleficent used that against me." Riku said.

"Well we all make mistakes by the way why are you here and where's Sora?" Peter asked.

"Sora is on mission and I don't know when he will be back. As for why we are here both me and Kairi are trying to find information on Organization XIII." Riku said.

"Organization XIII what's that?" Peter asked.

"A group of people who our trying to start a war of control over the heart of all worlds." Riku explained.

"Wish we could help." Peter said.

"Maybe you can have you seen anyone wearing a black coat?" Riku asked.

"Tink said that she saw a guy in a black coat on Hook's ship." Peter said.

"Really then once Kairi is rested we better investigate." Riku said.

"Not alone you're not I'm coming with you." Peter said.

"You don't need to we can handle it." Riku said.

"You mean you can handle it. Kairi isn't as good of a swordsmen as you and Sora you'll need my help." Peter said. Then Slightly entered the room.

"Peter Kairi's awake." Slightly said.

Both Riku and Peter entered the main room to find Kairi getting up. Only to fall to the floor again the Twins helped her up.

"You alright?" Riku asked.

"I think so I just feel so drained." Kairi said.

"After that burst of light I'm not surprised." Peter said.

"I still don't know where that power came from." Kairi said.

"I think you've always had that power don't forget you are a Princess of Heart." Riku reminded.

"I know but enough about me what's our next move?" Kairi asked.

"Well in the morning I suggest we go to Hook's ship and find out more about the guy in the black coat." Riku suggested.

"Then can you tell us a story then." All the Lost Boys said looking at Kairi.

"They're not going to stop until you tell them a story." Peter said.

"Alright I'll tell you the one that my Grandam used to tell me." Kairi said then all the Lost Boys gathered around to listen. "Long ago people leaved in peace bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted the light fir themselves and Darkness was born in their hearts. The Darkness spread swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered divided from each other. But someday a door to the innermost darkness will open and the true light will return. So listen even in the deepest darkness there will always be a light to guild you. Believe in the light and the darkness will never defeat you. Your hearts will shine with its power and push the darkness away."

Once she finished the Lost Boys started to fall asleep. Kairi walked over to Riku, Peter and Tinker Bell.

"It's not just a fairy tale is it?" Peter said.

"If only." Riku said.

"Well I say we should get some sleep Kairi you can have my room." Peter said. Tinker Bell then started to twinkle angrily. "Settle down Tink as soon as they finished their mission they'll be on their way."

* * *

_The next morning_

Riku, Kairi, Peter, Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys were standing on a cliff looking down on Hook's ship.

"So how are we going to get down their?" Riku asked.

"Simple with a little bit of pixie dust." Peter said. But Tinker Bell didn't move a muscle. "Come on Tink." But Tinker Bell still didn't move. "Well guess they'll have to stay with us." Tinker Bell eyes widen and started to throw pixie dust at them. "Okay now you can fly you just have to believe."

Then Peter and the Lost Boys began to fly. Riku and Kairi looked at each other and nodded they jumped off the cliff and found themselves floating in mid-air. Then all of them flew towards Hook's ship. Once they landed they looked around to find nobody was around.

"Okay where is that old Codfish?" Peter said confused.

"I don't know but this smell like a trap." Riku said.

Suddenly Pirates and Air Pirates Heartless appeared out of nowhere. Both Riku and Kairi summoned their Keyblades while Peter and the Lost Boy pulled their weapons out. The Heartless Pirates started to slash their swords at them but Riku casted a Thunderaga spell destroying a good number of them. Kairi blocked a Pirates attack and kicked it away but some Air Pirates swooped down to attack here. Peter flew into the air and started slice the Air Pirates with his dagger while dodging their attacks. Then two Battleship appeared and blasted the group destroying a few Heartless as well. Only Riku was left conscious with one knee on the floor and panting for breath he looked up to see a guy in a Black Coat.

"So we meet again." The guy said.

"Have we met?" Riku asked.

"Oh I think you know me very well." The guy said pulling his hood down. Riku gasped to find himself face to face with to himself only younger and with yellow eyes and pointed ears.

"You're me." Riku said.

"Wrong I'm a better version of you I'm the clone that Vexen created." Riku Replica said.

"But you were destroyed." Riku said.

"You forget most of the Organization are from the past." Riku Replica said.

"So it was you how I saw in the Realm of Sleep." Riku said.

"Yes it was my job to get you to fall into the darkness but it backfired but no matter we've got our thirteenth vessel now." Riku Replica said.

"You don't mean Sora!" Riku said in a worried tone.

"No but we do have someone just as good. But enough of this let end it." Riku Replica said summoning Soul Eater.

He then jumped at Riku and slammed it on his head then everything went black. When Riku opened his eyes he followed himself tied to a mast alone with the Lost Boys. He looked around to find himself surrounded my Heartless ahead of he saw Peter tied to a anchor next to his replica and Kairi tied up next to Hook on the quarter deck. He looked at the side to find the Crocodile tied up with its mouth wide open and a Pirate Heartless putting its hand into like it was looking for something.

"As we agreed I've caught Peter Pan and the Crocodile so I'll take the Princess." Riku Replica said.

"Aye but what do you want from the Crocodile?" Hook said.

"Does it matter either way the Crocodile will be off your back?" Riku Replica said.

"True then just hand over Pan and you'll get the Princess." Hook said.

But just as they were handing the hostages over a portal opened and Sora in his Keyblade armour flew down on his Keyblade glider at them and cut the ropes around Peter and Kairi who quickly got away from their captives. So then landed next to them and his armour disappeared.

"Nice to see you again Sora could you cut it any closer?" Peter asked pulling his dagger out.

"You recue a guy from his archenemy and this is how he thanks me." Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

"How about we deal with them before we start fighting each other?" Kairi said summoning her Keyblade.

"So we meet again Sora." Riku Replica said jumping down into the main deck.

"You may look like Riku but your nothing like him." Sora said.

"Of course it was the time you exploded Castle Oblivion and lost your memories. Last time we left as friends but this time we are enemies." Riku Replica said summoning Soul Eater.

He charged at Sora and raised Soul Eater ready to slash at Sora. Sora blocked the attack and pushed Riku Replica away. As the two of them were trading blows Hook looked down at Kairi and Peter.

"Heartless recapture the Princess." Hook ordered. The Heartless then turned and walked towards Kairi. Hook then jumped down on to the main deck and pulled his sword out. "Today I'll be rid of you once and of all Pan."

"We'll see about that." Peter said.

Peter then flew towards Hook ready to strike with his dagger. Hook blocked it and tried to slash at him with his Hook. Peter dodged and Hook's hook got trapped in the mast while Hook was trying to get free Peter freed Riku who summoned his Keyblade and the Lost Boys who ran to their weapons and started to help Kairi with the Heartless.

While that was going on Sora and Riku Replica were still fighting. Once they clashed their weapons against each other Riku Replica looked to see things weren't going as he planned.

"Grab the Crocodile and let's get out of here." Riku Replica ordered.

Two Heartless Pirates ran to the Crocodile and vanished. Then Riku Replica pulled away from Sora and opened a Dark Corridor and jumped in it. Once Hook got free he saw that Riku Replica and the Heartless were gone.

"Argh you've won this day Pan but next time I'll have you head." Hook yelled and ran to his cabin.

After everyone flew back to the island Sora explained what Master Xehanort had told him.

"So he's collecting these Thirteen Vessels of Darkness." Riku said.

"I don't get why your clone wanted that Crocodile." Kairi said.

"I think I can answer that. When I cut Hook's hand off I threw it into that very Crocodile and it liked the taste of him so much that Crocodile follows Hook around trying to eat him. However the Crocodile swallowed an alarm clock allowing Hook to hear him coming." Peter explained

"So you think that the alarm clock is a Thirteen Vessels of Darkness." Kairi said.

"That would be my guess." Sora said.

"Then we got to find the others before Xehanort does." Riku said.

"Guess you guys will be moving off." Peter said.

"Sorry Peter but duty calls." Sora said.

"Well it was nice seeing you again next time bring Donald and Goofy with you." Peter said.

"Count on it." Sora said.

The three of them then pressed their shoulder guards and their armour appeared. Then they threw their Keyblades into the sky and they transformed into their gliders. They hopped on and flew into a portal and started to travel to a new world.


	4. Phony King

_In The Lanes Between_

Sora, Riku and Kairi were riding their gliders to the next world on their journey.

"So Master Yen Sid made you a Keyblade Master." Kairi said.

"Yeah but I still think I'm not wavy of that title." Sora said.

"Sora you're not the only one to fall to darkness. But now you have no darkness left to worry about." Riku said.

"I think I can see the next world." Sora said changing the subject. In front of them was a castle surround by a forest. "Anyone know what this world is called?"

"It's called Sherwood Forest." Riku said.

* * *

_Sherwood Forest: Festival_

Sora, Riku and Kairi land in a forest just behind a clearing once they landed their armour disappeared. They looked behind some bushes and saw a clearing with festival decorations. Ahead of them they saw a group of animals looking at podium. In the centre was a young lion dressed as a king to his left was a bear dressed up like a duke on his right was a vixen and a hen. In front of them was a fox in green tied up in chains by a wolf dressed as a sheriff, rhinos dressed as guards and Pete.

"What's Pete doing here?" Sora asked.

"I don't know but nothing good." Riku said.

"Why have they got that guy tired up?" Kairi asked.

"Shh I think their talking." Sora said.

"I've finally got you but where's your sidekick Little John." The lion said.

"Not here and it's me you want." The Fox said.

"True I hereby sentence you to sudden instant and immediately death." The lion said.

"Please Prince John I beg of you to spare Robin Hood's life please have mercy." The vixen said.

"My dear Maid Marian why should I?" Prince John asked.

"Because I love him your Highness." Marian said.

"Love him." Prince John said in shock. "And does this prisoner return your love?" Both Robin and Marian looked at each other's eyes

"Marian my darling I love you more than life itself." Robin said.

"Young love you're please have not fallen upon a heart of stone. But traitors to the crown must die." Prince John said.

"Traitors to the crown that crown belongs to King Richard long live King Richard." Robin yelled.

"Long live King Richard." The crowd yelled.

"Enough I am king, king, king off with his head." Prince John ordered after throwing a childish tantrum.

"We got to help that guy and if Pete is here he's up to no good." Sora said.

"Agreed." Riku said.

Then the three of them jumped out of the bushes and summoned their Keyblades and ran over to Robin. They kicked the guards in their backs and sliced through the ropes that were around Robin.

"Who dares to disobey by orders?" Prince John said in an angry tone.

"We do the name is Sora." Sora said pointing his Keyblade at Prince John.

"Riku!" Riku said doing them same thing as Sora.

"Kairi!" Kairi said mimicking Sora and Riku.

"Not you bozos again." Pete said smashing his fist at them.

"You know these interlopers." Prince John said.

"They've been messing with my plans more than once. Though two of them are different bozos where are that King lackeys?" Pete said.

"Not here and we are more than enough to deal with you." Sora said.

"Guards arrest them." Prince John ordered. The guards walked towards the four of them. "Stop!" Prince John yelled. "Guards stop hold your weapons."

Everyone was confused but unknown to anyone Prince John had a dagger inches from his back held by Little John who was disguised as the duke.

"Okay big shoot let my buddy and the kids free or I've." Little John ordered pressing his dagger in Prince John's back.

"Sheriff and Sir Pete let my buddy I mean the prisoner and his friends free." Prince John ordered.

"Free the prisoners." The Sheriff said confused.

"You heard what he said Bushel-Britches." The hen said.

"Sheriff you heard what Lady Kluck said free them. Not so hard you mean thing for heaven sakes let him go." Prince John ordered.

"Love conquers all." Lady Kluck yelled. Marian then ran down and hugged while the crowd cheered.

"I owe my life to you my darling." Robin said.

"I couldn't live without you Robin." Marian said.

"There's something funny going on around here stay here." The Sheriff said to Pete. The Sheriff walked around the podium and saw Little John.

"Okay PJ tell my pal to kiss Maid Marian or I've found a new pin cushion." Little John ordered.

"Why you!" The Sheriff said.

He then swung his sword at Little John who ducked and punched him in the kisser this of course free Prince John.

"Kill them don't stand there kill them." Prince John ordered.

"Heartless squad get them." Pete ordered snapping his fingers.

Then Soldier and Large Body Heartless appeared and charged at them along with Prince John's guards. Little John than ran towards them holding a quarterstaff and threw a sword to Robin.

"I don't know how you guys are but thanks for the help." Robin said fighting a guard.

"No problem just happy to help." Sora said bashing a Soldier.

"You kids same to know that trouble maker Pete." Little John said hit a guard with his quarterstaff.

"Pete's was banished by his Majesty King Mickey twelve years ago." Riku said casting a Blizzardaga spell freezing a Large Body.

"So you here by King Mickey's orders to stop Pete coursing any trouble." Robin said kicking a guard in the stomach.

"You could say that." Kairi said hit a Soldier.

"Kill them!" Prince John ordered from behind a barrel ale.

"Run for it lassie this is no place for a lady." Lady Kluck yelled at Marian. She then plunged a golden arrow in a guards behind coursing the guard to yell in pain. But then the Sheriff grabbed her arm but Lady Kluck flipped him over like he was nothing. "Take that you scoundrel."

"Help oh Robin help." Marian yelled as Pete chased her.

Robin out of nowhere swung down and grabbed Marian and they both landed on top of podium's roof. Pete looked in front of him as a Sora's Keyblade was spinning towards him knocking him into another tent. Meanwhile on the podium was Robin was proposing to Marian.

"Marian my love will you marry me?" Robin asked.

"Oh darling I thought you would never ask." Marian said before the roof gave way to their weight and landed on Prince John's throne. "But you could have chosen a more romantic setting." Marian said as Robin slashed at a Soldier.

"And for our honeymoon London, Normandy sunny Spain." Robin said as he pushed the throne on a group of Soldiers.

"Why not?" Marian said as they walked down the podium.

Meanwhile some guards were chasing Kairi and Lady Kluck into a tent where Riku and Little John had focused other guards on the opposite side of the tent. Once they entered Riku and Little John were focused out.

"What a beautiful brawl." Little John said as they rammed into the tent. This time Kairi and Lady Kluck were focused out. Lady Kluck then plunged her arrow into the behind of a guard and Kairi casted a Fireaga spell at one of the guards behind as well. This of coursed them to run away with the tent. Riku and Little John cut an opening of the roof and saw it was moving. "Hey! Who's driving this flying umbrella?"

"I don't know but find the brakes." Riku said.

Meanwhile Sora and Robin were fighting two Soldiers.

"We'll have six children." Robin said.

"Six! Oh a dozen at least." Marian said.

"You two haven't even said I do and you're discussing now on how many children you want." Sora said.

"I like to plan ahead." Robin said.

Unknown to them two vultures named Trigger and Nutsy was aiming their crossbow at them in a pie store. They fired but both Sora and Robin ducked and the arrows hit the two Heartless.

"Take that." Marian said throwing a pie at him.

Then the runner way tent crashed through the store and caught Trigger holding with half dozen pies which straight into both Riku and Little John. Meanwhile Pete was about to grab Kairi.

"I've got you now." Pete said.

But then the runner way tent ran over him leaving Trigger on his back. The tent then started to ran towards the Sheriff who quickly ran of it. But then ran into Prince John's throne and caught the Sheriff. The three of them looked at each other and looked ahead to see the tent was running towards a tower. Quickly Riku and Little John jumped of the tent before it crashed into it. Everyone ran to the forest as the tower fell. But Lady Kluck stopped before entering and looked back.

"Long live King Richard." Lady Kluck yelled.

Little John then grabbed her before a ton of arrows landed right where she stood.

* * *

_Sherwood Forest: Robin Hood's Hideout_

A few hours later they were in Robin Hood's Hideout and Robin and Marian were having some alone time.

"Oh Robin was a beautifully night I wish it would never end." Marian said.

"Surprise!" A voice said. The two of them looked around to see a badger named Friar Tuck wearing a brown robe with a hood, black sandals. "Long live Robin Hood."

"And long live Maid Marian." Another voice said. The two of them looked around to see the entire town was there cheering.

"And down with that scurvy Prince John." Lady Kluck said.

"Yeah!" Little John said playing a mandolin and started to sing.

_Oh the world will sing of an English King_

_A thousand years from now_

_And not because he passed some laws_

_Or had that lofty brow_

Everyone then started to dance with one another.

_While bonny good King Richard leads_

_The great crusade he's on_

_We'll all have to slave away_

_For that good-for-nothin' John_

Little John sung while he dance with some kids.

_Incredible as he is inept_

_Whenever the history books are kept_

_They'll call him the phony king of England_

_A pox on the phony king of England!_

Everyone sung the last bit. Then Little John pulled some washing on a line out of the way to revile a hollow tree. Then two puppets popped out one of Prince John being held by Friar Tuck and another a sock puppet dressed like a snake called Sir Hiss with Riku's hand in it. All the children laughed when they saw them.

_He sits alone on a giant throne_

_Pretending' he's the king_

Sora sung as the puppet stood all proud.

_A little tyke who's rather like_

_A puppet on a string_

_And he throws an angry tantrum_

_If he cannot have his way_

_And then he calls for Mum while he's sucking' his thumb_

_You see, he doesn't want to play_

Little John sung as the puppet of Hiss kept annoying him. Then Friar Tuck started to hit Riku's hand with a stick. Riku shook and grabbed the stick and started to hit the puppet. Friar Tuck then pretended that Prince John was sucking his thump making all the children laugh.

_Too late to be known as John the First_

_He's sure to be known as John the worst_

_A pox on that phony king of England!_

Little John sung as Riku kept on hitting the puppet tearing it up into pieces by accident. Both him and Friar Tuck looked at the ruined puppet and laughed along with everyone else. Little John then started to dance with lady Kluck and Sora waled up to Kairi.

"May I have this dance?" Sora said intending his hand.

"I thought you'll never ask." Kairi said taking it.

They danced along with everyone who weren't play the music. Once Little John stopped dancing with lady Kluck he began to sing again.

_While he taxes us to pieces_

_And he robs us of our bread_

_King Richard's crown keeps slipping' down_

_Around that pointed head_

_Ah! But while there is a merry man_

_In Robin's wily pack_

_We'll find a way to make him pay_

_And steal our money back_

_The minute before he knows we're there_

_Ol' Rob'll snatch his underwear_

Little John sung as he pointed to Robin getting into the puppets underwear making everyone to laugh out loud.

_The breezy and uneasy king of England_

_The snivelling grovelling_

_Measly weasely_

_Blabbering jabbering_

_Gibbering jabbering_

_Blundering plundering_

_Wheeling dealing_

_Prince John, that phony king of England_

_Yeah!_

Everyone then cheered like never before.

* * *

_The next morning_

When Sora woke up he saw that everyone but him, Kairi, Little John, Marian and Lady Kluck were gone. He got up and saw Kairi and Marian setting the table and Little John and Lady Kluck cooking some food.

"Morning sleepy head." Kairi said.

"Where's Riku and Robin." Sora said yarning.

"The two of them are in the town seeing what our dispute has coursed." Little John said.

"Dispute that's funny way of calling it." Sora said.

"Okay smart guy just sit down and eat." Little John said placing food on the table. Then Riku and Robin showed up with worried faces.

"What's with those faces?" Sora asked.

"Prince John has gone overboard he's locked up all the towns people and that not the worst of it." Riku said.

"I'm almost afraid to ask but what the worst bit?" Kairi asked.

"Prince John is going to hang Friar Tuck at dawn." Robin said. Then everyone looked up in shock and Little John dropped a plate and it smashed on the ground.

"We can't let him hang Friar Tuck." Little John said.

"A jailbreak tonight is the only chance he's got." Robin said.

"A jailbreak this sounds like a trap." Little John said.

"We got to Johnny or Friar Tuck dies at dawn." Robin said.

"We'll come with." Riku said.

"Kairi I think that-." Sora was saying.

"That's it's too dangerous it's always too dangerous." Kairi interrupted.

"I was going to say that if it was a trap we'll need you to recues us." Sora said.

"Oh sorry." Kairi apologised.

"Then it's decided we'll do it tonight." Robin said.

* * *

_Sherwood Forest: Prince John's castle_

That night Sora, Riku, Robin and Little John sneaked to the castle and climbed the walks. Avoiding the guards patrolling they made their way to the prison and saw Pete, The Sheriff, Trigger and Nutsy guarding it. Little John was about to grabbed Nutsy.

"One o'clock and all's well." Nutsy shouted stopping Little John from grabbing him. They looked at the clock and saw it saying it was three o'clock.

"Nutsy you better set your brain ahead two hours." The Sheriff said in a tired voice.

"Yes sir does that mean adding or subtracting?" Nutsy asked.

"Oh let's forget it." The Sheriff said.

"Yes sir yes sir." Nutsy said returning to his post.

"No wonder you haven't been able to catcher that Robin Hood." Pete said shaking his head.

"Well you haven't done that much better catching those meddling Keyblade wielders." The Sheriff said.

"Hey there's two more than normal." Pete said.

"Sheriff, Sir Pete everything is not well I got a feeling in my bones these going to be a jailbreak any minute." Trigger said as he pointed his crossbow at The Sheriff.

"Criminently Trigger! Point that peashooter the other way." The Sheriff said pushing the crossbow away.

"Don't you worry none Sheriff the safety's on Old Betsy." Trigger said tapping the side of the crossbow. Then the crossbow went off and Pete, The Sheriff and Trigger had to dance around to dodge it.

"What in tarnation you trying' to do you birdbrain? The Sheriff said punching Trigger on the head.

"Just doing my duty Sheriff." Trigger said.

"Oh you and that itchy trigger finger of yours. Your right about the help I've got." The Sheriff said to Pete.

Meanwhile Nutsy returned to his post. Then Little John tapped him on the head Nutsy looked up and got grabbed by Little John but made a noise in the process.

"Yeah did you hear that?" Trigger asked.

"Sure did Trigger there's something funny going on around here come on you cover us." The Sheriff said. Pete and The Sheriff then tip toed to where they heard the noise but stopped remembering Trigger was behind them. "Wait a minute. Is the safety on Old Betsy?"

"You bet it is Sheriff." Trigger said tapping the side of the crossbow.

"That's what I'm afraid of. You go first." The Sheriff said. Trigger then walked in front of Pete and The Sheriff. They then stopped when they reached an arch. "Alright you in there come out with your hands up." The Sheriff said pulling his sword out.

"Yeah reach for the sky." Trigger said aiming his crossbow at the arch.

"If you don't come out we'll go in." Pete said cracking his knuckles.

Behind the arch Sora and Riku were tiring up Nutsy to a tree and Little John was helping Robin with his disguise of Nutsy.

"Just you watch this performance partners." Robin said as he put a red sock over his nose.

"Be careful Rob." Little John said. Robin then walked out of the arch and face Pete, The Sheriff and Trigger.

"Jeosephat Trigger put that peashooter down!" Robin said mimicking Nutsy's voice.

"Oh shucks Trigger it's only Nutsy." The Sheriff said redrawing his sword. "And criminently get back to your post on the double get." The Sheriff said kicking Trigger in the behind.

"I'm a getting I'm a getting." Trigger said running back to his post.

"That Trigger he's getting everybody edgy nothing going to happen. That fat friar is going to hang from the gallows comes daybreak." The Sheriff said to Pete.

"Yeah let's just get some sleep." Pete said as they sat on stool.

Sora and Riku then casted a sleep spell putting both Pete and The Sheriff to sleep. Then Sora, Riku and Little John ran to the prison tower where Robin was waiting for them.

"Alright let me just get the keys." Robin said.

"There's no need for that." Sora said summoning his Keyblade and pointing it at the keyhole. Then a beam of light came out of the Keyblade and hit the keyhole and it unlocked.

"Nice trick." Little John said. Then he and Riku entered the tower but the door slammed shut behind them.

"Wait a minute." Trigger shouted firing his crossbow making both Pete and The Sheriff to wake up and dance around to dodge the arrow. Sora hid behind some crates when they woke up. "Jailbreak! Jailbreak! I heard it I heard it, Sheriff! The door, the door!" Trigger yelled before Robin tripped him up and slide to a unhappy Pete and Sheriff.

"Now for the last time no more false alarms." The Sheriff said kicking in the behind.

Meanwhile Sora came out of his hiding place and walked over to Robin who was talking to Riku and Little John.

"You two free Friar Tuck and the others while me and Sora well stop by the royal treasury." Robin said.

They nodded and went up the stairs to the prisoners they stopped when they saw a door that had a notice on it saying _DEATH FOR TREASON_. Riku summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the Keyhole. Then a beam of light came out of the Keyblade and hit the keyhole and it unlocked. They opened and saw lying there in chains was Friar Tuck how looked at them.

"Oh Little John, Riku it can't be." Friar Tuck said in shock.

"Shh quiet we're busting you out of here." Little John said as Riku unlocked the chains.

"Thank god my prays have been answered." Friar Tuck said as he rubbed his wrists.

"Come on we have to free everyone else." Riku said as he and Little John helped him up.

A few moments later they reached the cell where everyone was being held. Riku used his Keyblade to unlock the door and their chains. Then Little John and Friar Tuck helped everyone up.

Riku looked out the window and saw Sora and Robin on a ledge making their way to the royal treasury. Robin threw a grappling hook over a balcony and both him and Sora climbed the rope. When they got their they saw Prince John sleeping in king sized bed with Sir Hiss at the foot of Prince John's bed sleeping in a rocking bed.

"Figure's that he would sleep in the royal treasury." Sora whispered to Robin

"No kidding." Robin said getting his bow ready.

Robin then pulled out an arrow and a rope and tired one end of the rope to it while Sora tired the other end to a wall hook. Robin then fired it towards the jail. It landed on a wooden beam and Little John put it through a wall hook and fired it back to them. Sora and Robin then tired the two ropes together and started to tire bags of gold it is and the towns people started to pull on the rope bring the bags of gold towards them.

Prince John then started laugh both Sora and Robin looked confused until they looked at the foot of the bed and saw Sir Hiss who was still asleep but snoring tickling Prince John's foot with his fork tongue. Prince John then kicked him the face waking him up both Sora and Robin ducked as Sir Hiss looked around to see who woke him up and saw it was Prince John. Sora then cast a sleep spell putting Sir Hiss back to sleep.

Meanwhile the town's people were going bags of gold to each other.

"Praise the Lord, and pass the tax rebate!" Friar Tuck said giving two bags of gold to two elderly owls.

"Come one follow us." Little John ordered.

Riku and Little John lead a group of town's people to the exit. They quietly opened the door but when they looked up Riku and Little John and saw a saw a bag of gold dropping some coins waking a sleeping Pete and Sheriff they quickly grabbed them before they could shout. Little John quickly disguised himself as The Sheriff just as Trigger turned the corner.

"Now Sheriff don't get your dander but is still got a feeling that there's going to be a jailbreak. Hey where's Sir Pete?" Trigger asked.

Little John lifted his hat but and Trigger realised who he was. But before he could say something Little John grabbed him by the throat.

"Riku, Friar get going hurry." Little John ordered.

Then Riku and Friar Tuck lead the town's people out of the jail and started to sneak to the draw bridge.

Then the clock stuck four and Sora and Robin harried to get the last of the gold. But Sir Hiss woke up and saw them grabbing the rope to make their getaway. Sir Hiss warped his tail around Prince John's leg and grabbed a bag of gold and he and the two are dragged out onto the balcony waking Prince John. He quickly grabbed the balcony so he wouldn't fall the town's people pulled as hard as they can to get the remaining gold. Pete got out of the jail and saw Robin and Sora on the rope above.

"Not those dimwits again Heartless get them." Pete ordered. Then some Surveillance Robot's and Armored Knight's appeared. "Shot them!"

Then the Surveillance Robot's started to fire lasers at both Sora and Robin who dropped down on the ground to dodge them. But then Prince John lost his grip and crashed into the prison tower and crash to the ground. Pete helped him up but then he saw the prisoners escaping.

"No, no, no their getting away with my gold." Prince John said as he shut the jail door but was too late of stopping all the prisoners from escaping. "What are standing around here for stop them?"

"Of course your majesty Heartless get them." Pete ordered.

"Everyone this way." Robin ordered.

The Heartless then started to chase them. The Surveillance Robot's were about to fire lasers but Robin fired an arrow in-between one of the Surveillance Robot's eyes and it blow up taking the rest with it. An Armored Knight was about to bring it's sword down on two elderly owls but Friar Tuck picked them up with a wheelbarrow just before the sword landed. Armored Knight's started chasing them but Sora, Riku, Robin and Little John tipped a cart full of barrels crushing them.

"That's everyone get going." Robin ordered as Friar Tuck was helping the town's people on to a cart. Then he and Sora opened the draw bridge.

"This is no hay ride let's move it out of here." Little John said pushing the cart with Riku and Friar Tuck and Sora and Robin running behind.

"On to Sherwood Forest." Friar Tuck yelled.

"Stop my baby." A women's voice cried out. Sora and Robin looked behind to see a toddler running towards them.

"Mamma, mamma wait for me." The toddler cried.

Sora and Robin turned around and grabbed the toddle as the Surveillance Robot's fired their lasers. They ran to the gate but an Armored Knight cut the rope bring the gate down in front of them.

"I've got you now." Pete yelled running towards them.

"Get going! Don't worry about us." Robin said to Riku and Little John passing the toddler through the gate.

Pete then charged towards them ready to punch them. They dodged and Sora summoned his Keyblade and used it wacked Pete sending him flying. Robin then fired an arrow towards Pete but Pete created a shield and the arrow bounced off it. When the shield went down Sora saw his chance and performed Sonic Blade hitting back to back with several attacks knocking Pete unconscious. Then they heard clapping and looked up to see someone in a black coat clapping at them.

"Very well done Sora." The guy said jumping down in front of them.

"You know this guy?" Robin asked.

"No but I have but the people he's working for." Sora said holding his Keyblade tight.

"There's no need to fight I haven't come for that." The guy said pulling his hood down. He was a man with yellow eyes, pointed ears and shoulder-length black hair.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded.

"Oh where are my manners I am Vayne Carudas Solidor." Vayne said. Then Prince John showed up and saw Vayne.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Prince John said angrily. Vayne then turned around and kicked Prince John in the chest nocking his crown off. Vayne caught it and studied it.

"Ah a crown worn by a jealous prince wishing to take over his brother's kingdom I can respect that." Vayne said opening a Corridor of Darkness.

Sora tried to stop him before he entered but was too late. Then Prince John woke up saw his crown was missing and Sora and Robin were still standing.

"Kill them." Prince John ordered.

His guards pulled out their bows and arrows. But before they could shot them Kairi flew in on her glider grabbed Sora and Robin and flew off.

"Told you it was more important to stay there in case we need rescuing." Sora said smiling.

"And you were right." Kairi said smiling back.

Meanwhile on the ground Prince John was anything but happy. Pete got up in time to see him threw a tantrum.

"Oh no it's so unfair." Prince John said.

"I did try to tell you but no, no, no you wouldn't listen you listen to that idiot Pete and now you've lost your crown." Sir Hiss said.

Prince John then grabbed a piece of wood and while sucking his thumb started to hit both Pete and Sir Hiss with it.

"I'll get you two times, you double dummies, you couple of dolts." Prince John said as he hit them on the heads and chasing them around the castle.

"Help! He's gone stark raven mad." Sir Hiss yelled.

* * *

_T__he next morning_

Robin, Little John, Marian, Lady Kluck and Friar Tuck were seeing Sora, Riku and Kairi off.

"Thanks for your help." Robin said.

"There's no need to thank us." Sora said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry King Richard will be returning soon and straighten everything out." Little John said.

"You're welcome to come and visit us at any time." Marian said.

"May the lord light your journey." Friar Tuck said.

They smiled and waked as they walked away. When they were sure nobody was watching the three of them then pressed their shoulder guards and their armour appeared. Then they summoned their gliders. They hopped on and flew into a portal and started to travel to a new world.


	5. The King of Thieves

_In The Lanes Between_

Sora, Riku and Kairi were riding their gliders to the next world on their journey.

"Okay now the Organization has three Dark Vessels." Kairi said.

"That we know of." Sora said.

"I can see the next world." Riku said. They looked ahead and saw a desert with a city on one side and a group of mountains on the other. "It's Agrabah."

"Good we can warn Aladdin and Jasmine about the Organization." Sora said.

"And I can say I'm sorry." Riku said in a sad tone.

"You made a mistake I'm sure they'll understand." Sora said.

* * *

_Agrabah: Bazaar_

Sora, Riku and Kairi landed in a side corner of the bazaar and saw tons of people on elephantine and camels walking towards the palace.

"Looks like there's a party going on." Riku said.

"That's right!" A voice yelled. The three of them looked up to see Genie flying towards them with Carpet close behind. "It's the wedding of Aladdin and Jasmine a once in a lift time show. Oh and welcome back Sora when I saw King Mickey, Donald and Goofy I knew you weren't far behind."

"You mean the King, Donald and Goofy are here." Sora said.

"Yeah they are at the castle getting ready for the wedding. Oh and they already told me about this Organizations plans I'll keep an eye on thing when you've gone." Genie said winking at them.

"You mean they didn't tell Aladdin and Jasmine." Riku said.

"Well there are two reasons for that. One it's their wedding and its better them relax rather looking over their shoulder every minute doing their honeymoon and two we can't find Aladdin." Genie said.

"What but it's his wedding day?" Sora said.

"I know that's why me and carpet are trying to find him." Genie said.

"Then we'll come with you." Sora said.

"But one of us should report to the King about what has happened." Kairi said.

"Then you go while me and Sora go with Genie. Anyway I have to say I'm sorry to both Aladdin and Jasmine." Riku said.

"Relaxes kid I was with Sora on his first journey remember I explained everything to Aladdin and Jasmine already knows." Genie said.

"Even still I should apologise." Riku said.

"Alright Carpet will take Kairi to the palace and will meet up with us at Aladdin's old house." Genie said.

They nodded and Kairi hopped on Carpet and flew to the palace. They others entered Aladdin's old house and saw Aladdin and Abu inside. Aladdin was holding a wooden box in his hands. Genie then appeared behind the window looking at Aladdin and Abu.

"Somebody's going to be late for his own wedding!" Genie shouted.

"Hold on Genie. There's something I need." Aladdin said. Then he saw Sora and Riku on the other side of the room. "Hey Sora nice of you to come and I'm guessing you must be Riku."

"Yeah that's me I just what to say I'm sorry for kidnapping Jasmine." Riku said.

"Genie explained everything to me and you were being used so it wasn't you fault." Aladdin said putting a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"I still have a hard time to believe that." Riku said closing his eyes.

"Anyway what's in the box?" Sora asked changing the subject.

Aladdin opened the box to revile a dagger. It was sheathed, but the end was slightly curved. The handle was gold, and engraved into it was a crest of what appeared to be a hand with the four main fingers pressed together.

"It's a dagger." Sora said.

"It belonged to my father." Aladdin said.

"Your father? You never said a word about your father! Now I've got to let the caterer know about him, too! Chicken or sea bass?" Genie said pulling a notepad and pen.

"He's not coming to the wedding. He died a long time ago." Aladdin interrupted.

"Sorry." Genie said biting his tongue and the notepad and pen disappeared.

"It's okay." Aladdin said tucked the dagger into the sash around his waist. He walked over to the window and gazed out across the city. "I never knew him... Maybe if I did, I'd feel ready for this."

"Al are you're getting cold feet!" Sora asked moving to the window as well.

"Of course not. It's just that, I've always been a street rat. I'm taking a huge step forward today into a whole new world." Aladdin said. Then the end of Genie's misty tail became a microphone.

"Today's topic fears of the future family man. Al from Agrabah, share with us." Genie said talking into the microphone.

"I never had a father to show me how to raise a family." Aladdin said.

"No role model get a little deeper." Genie said.

"What do I know about families? What if I'm no good at it?" Aladdin said in a worried tone.

"Just trust yourself." Riku said.

"Yeah you've got friends like us to help you out so you haven't got anything to worry about." Sora said.

"I just wish my father could see me now." Aladdin said looking at the dagger.

"Al, little buddy if your father were here he'd be as proud of you as we are." Genie said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Aladdin said looking out the window.

"C'mon, Aladdin this mushy stuff has got to end!" A voice said they looked outside and saw Iago and Carpet flying towards them.

"Oh that's right! We've gotta get you all dressed!" Genie said slapping himself.

Genie tapped Aladdin on the head immediately changing his clothing. He was now wearing a regal robe of white and gold, complete with a white headdress and a golden feather.

Then Sora, Riku, Aladdin and Abu jumped on carpet and with Genie and Iago behind flew towards the palace.

* * *

_Agrabah: Palace_

Once they entered the palace Sora and Riku saw Kairi talking to King Mickey, Donald and Goofy they ran over to them.

"Sora, Riku it's get you're here." King Mickey said.

"It's great to see you to your Majesty." Sora said.

"Hey what about us." Donald yelled.

"It's get seeing you both as well." Sora said.

"I take it Kairi has explained what happened on our mission." Riku said.

"Yeah she did but I have more bad news we were too late to warn Aurora about the danger they've already got here before we got there." King Mickey said.

"That still leaves six and I'm bet they'll kidnap Kairi last." Sora said.

"And we have no idea where Alice's world is either." Goofy said.

"Yeah she said she didn't come from Wonderland." Donald said.

"True but since that was the last place you guys saw her it would be best to head there and have a look." Riku said.

"Yeah enought about that let's focus on wedding." Genie said appearing behind them giving them a shock.

"Someone should put a bell on you." Kairi said breathing hard.

"What's the point of that when I can turn into a bell?" Genie said changing into a wedding bell to prove his point. Aladdian then came in and stood next to them looking very nervous. "You alright Al?"

"Yeah I'm just a little nervous." Aladdain said rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't blame you." Sora said.

Then the door opened and a small round man with a kind face entered the room being carried on a throne-like chair, supported by four of the royal guards. He had a puffy white beard and moustache, and twinkling eyes. He was dressed in gold robes with a violet-striped sash, and a yellow hat with a violet feather.

"Who's that?" Kairi whispered to Genie.

"That the Sultan of Agrabah." Genie whispered back.

As the guards walked towards them people bowed when he past. The guards lowered his throne to the ground when they reached the head of the aisle. He walked off of it and over to Aladdin who bowed.

"Oh, don't look so solemn boy! This is a happy day!" Sultan said. Then he turned to Sora. "You must be the ones that help Aladdin to defeat Jafar and how rescued my daughter."

"Yes but I wouldn't have don't it without my friends." Sora said.

"Well I'm glad you came on this special day." Sultan said.

"Yeah with Jafar gone what can go wrong." Sora said putting his arms around his head.

Then doors parted again and standing there was Jasmine. Her long black hair flowed down her back, in stark contrast to the white and gold dress she wore, and the pink flowers she wore in her hair. She locked eyes with Aladdin from across the room and beamed.

Aladdin smiled at her as she made her way up the aisle. She barely registered that Sora and the others were there let alone the rest of the people in the room. She stopped in front of her father.

"I never thought this day would come. Now I'm afraid it has come all too soon." He said looking a bit teary.

Jasmine bent down to his level, and wrapped him in a tight hug. The Sultan handed her over to Aladdin who held out his arm for her to take. She did and they walked up to the altar together.

A few moments past and Aladdin and Jasmine were about to say I do.

"It's all so magical. But I'm not gonna cry I'm not." Genie said tearing up. He then burst into tears. His hand shot out and grabbed Carpet then he blew his nose into it. Then he noticed he was blowing his noise on Carpet. "Sorry." That was when the earth started shaking all around them. "I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon." The shaking grew more and more intense and in seconds a dozen elephants could be seen rushing toward the pavilion. "Stampede!" Genie shouted as the guests began to scramble to safety.

The elephants crashed into the pavilion. An elephant crashed into the alter but luckily Aladdin and Jasmine got out of the way before it fell on top of them. But the ceiling was cavern in on them and nearly squashed them.

"I think we are having a little problem with leaks." Genie said.

He then disappeared and placed himself around the ceiling stopping more of it from falling. Then the palace guards burst into the room moments later attracted by the noise. They arrived just in time for the second wave of the assault.

Several well-armed men sprinted into the pavilion, weapons drawn. Immediately, they began terrorizing the guests who hadn't fled the building, stealing anything of value that they had on them, including jewellery, articles of clothing, purses, and pocketbooks.

Sora, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey summoned their Keyblades while Donald, Goofy and Aladdin pulled their weapons out. Sora and Aladdin at a thief but he dodged and kicked them into a pillar. He was about to finish them but Goofy's shield spun into the thief knocking him into the ground.

"Thanks Goofy." Sora said.

"No problem." Goofy said.

Then a thief with white skin and a knuckleduster with three bronze claws attached on his right arm grabbed Goofy and threw him into a wall. Riku then charged at him but the thief blocked the attack with his claw.

"They fight like Heartless." Goofy said rubbing his head.

"We are worse than Heartless we are the Forty Thieves." The white skinned thief said.

"Really I count thirty-nine." Genie said looking down.

Sora and Aladdin looked at a side chamber were the wedding presents were kept and saw a single man dressed in black and blue rummaging through the valuables.

"Forty." Aladdin said walking towards the chamber.

"You guys deal with the rest." Sora yelled following Aladdin.

"It must be here somewhere..." The clocked man said to himself. He ducked just in time as a golden plate flew over his head. He looked around and saw Iago clutching a golden candle stick.

"Meet your match Zorro!" Iago said

"Good birdie. Polly want a-" The clocked man said.

"Say cracker and I'll let you have it on principle!" Iago said and swung the candle stick but the guy merely caught it and yanked it from his grasp.

"You have a lot of spirit." The clocked man said before throwing him into a pot and putting the lid over it. "And a lot of mouth."

He went back to his search and had finally seemed to find what he was looking for. He had picked up a short golden rod, topped with a shining, egg-shaped emerald. He held it up to the light as if to better examine it.

That was when he was knocked off his feet by Aladdin and dropped it to the ground with a clatter. Sora quickly scooped it up, and threw it to Aladdin who caught it one-handed.

"Can I see your invitation?" Aladdin said grinning and pointing his sword at him. Sora pointed the Keyblade at the man on the ground.

"Stay out of my way boys and you won't get hurt." The guy said.

Quicker than the eye could blink, he had scooped up a golden cat statue that had fallen to the ground and thrown it at Aladdin's chest knocking him to the ground. Then he tripped Sora off his feet by spinning around. Then he grabbed a sword and slammed it down but Sora blocked it with his Keyblade.

"You don't stand a chance against the King of Thieves!" The King of Thieves said.

"When I get up I'll bow to you." Sora said kicking him in the chest.

Aladdin then rammed in to him and slashed his sword at him. But the King of Thieves dodged it and cut a rope that was tired to a chandelier. The chandelier nearly crashed down on him but Sora push him out of the way.

"Thanks I owe you." Aladdin said.

"Don't mention it." Sora said.

They got up and changed at the King of Thieves again.

Back in the main room of the pavilion the wall had mostly crumbled, and Genie realized that his efforts to keep it from collapsing were all for naught. He floated away from it, looking at the Genie-shaped portion of the roof that was almost all that was left.

"I guess there's really no point to this now." Genie said and disappeared.

Genie then appeared blocking the path of a handful thieves attempting to escape with bags of munny. He grinned down at them as they dropped the bags and took up fighting stances. Suddenly, there were ten Genies each of them garbed in black ninja clothing and carrying a pair of sais. All they had to do was stand there and strike an intimidating pose and the thieves ran away screaming.

In another area of the room some more thieves were attacking Kairi who at the moment was defending herself from their attacks. But Donald then fired a Blizzaga spell freezing them. The white skinned thief looked at the thieves falling left and right.

"Cassim said nothing about facing the powers of a genie and such skilled warriors! Get the others out of here. We'll leave the king to his plans." The white skinned thief said.

Meanwhile with Sora and Aladdin the two were still fighting with the King of Thieves. Then an elephant rushed into the chamber. They noted the approach of the elephant and leapt apart Sora and Aladdin to one side and the King of Thieves to the other. Once it was over they looked around but the King of Thieves was gone.

"Where's the King of Thieves?" Aladdian asked.

"I don't know but I'm betting he hitchhiked on that elephant." Sora said. Then everyone entered the room and saw the mess.

"What were they after the gifts?" Jasmine asked looking at the mess.

"Not all of them." Aladdin said picking up the golden rod from where it had fallen when the fight with King of Thieves was interrupted. "This was what the King of Thieves wanted."

"With all the other great stuff why go for this thing?" Iago asked.

Then emerald on the rod broke out into a blinding silver light. It floated from Donald's feathery grasp, and into the center of the room. Several of them drew their weapons.

"Your questions are mine to answer." A woman's soft voice said out of nowhere.

The glowing, semi-transparent form of a woman burst from the rod which was hovering a few inches off the ground. She towered over them all, and appeared not to have legs. She wore robes and a headdress that looked Egyptian. Her eyes were blank with no pupils or irises.

"The King of Thieves sought my sight to find the ultimate treasure." She said.

"Did someone say treasure?" Iago asked with a glint of greed in his eyes.

"Genie?" Aladdin asked.

"Looks like an oracle." Genie said.

"I see all that has been, and all that will be." The Oracle said.

"Differently Oracle that tells the future." Genie said.

"Okay, you know all so tell all! Where's the treasure? You know the ultimate one?" Iago asked. Everyone rounded their eyes.

"I am bound by the rule of one. One question one answer." The Oracle replied calmly.

"I only want one answer! Where is the ultimate treasure?" Iago said in an angrily tone.

"You've already asked your questions." The Oracle said.

"You mean before? That wasn't a question that was uh... Thinking out loud!" Iago said then Genie grabbed him.

"Very loud." Genie said.

"Aladdin we could learn anything! About our lives and our future!" Jasmine said.

"And Sora we can ask where Terra is." Riku said.

"Who's Terra?" Aladdin asked.

"One of many that needs saving from the darkness." Sora said.

"You have but to ask." The Oracle said.

"I know what my future my future is you. But my past... It's a big blank." Aladdin said. He then took the dagger he had taken from his home and looked at it. "My mother died when I was just a kid. I never even knew my father or his name. I have no idea where I come from."

"Your question is your choice. But remember the rule of one choose carefully." The Oracle said.

"I don't think you can help me. My past isn't just one question it's a million." Aladdin said looking down.

"Ah but mere questions about your past can be answered by your father." The Oracle said.

Everyone looked up in shock . The oracle spread her arms out. Directly in front of her appeared the image of a man's face. He had long slightly shaggy black hair that was turning grey around the temples. He had a well-trimmed beard and moustache and familiar dark eyes.

"My father is alive?" Aladdin said in shock. With that Aladdin ran out of the room with Abu quickly following him.

"I think he needs some time alone." Riku said.

"I know but I think I should talk to him." Jasmine said.

"Well let's ask about Terra." Sora said. King Mickey nodded and turned to face the Oracle.

"What happened to Terra?" King Mickey asked.

"Your friend Terra was possessed by Master Xehanort as you know when both Master Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody was destroyed he returned to normal. But Terra's body and heart was also realised." The Oracle explained.

"Does that mean Terra is back to normal?" Riku asked.

"No Terra's heart and body may have returned but his soul is still trapped." The Oracle said.

"But I thought that a Nobody was formed by the body and soul that was left behind after the person became a Heartless. So how come Terra's soul didn't return?" Kairi asked.

"When Master Xehanort possessed Terra's body Terra's soul entered into his Keyblade armour now called the Lingering Will in order to stop Master Xehanort from entering Kingdom Hearts." The Oracle said.

"So does that mean that we have to find the Lingering Will and the rest of him to bring him back fully?" Sora said.

"Yes but it won't be easy." The Oracle said.

"Then where can we find the Lingering Will?" Goofy asked.

"You will be able to find it in the Keyblade Graveyard." The Oracle said.

"And where can we find the rest of him?" Donald asked.

"I'm afriad that he is one of Master Xehanort followers." The Oracle said.

"Great so how do we free him from Master Xehanort?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry but you all have asked your questions." The Oracle said.

"Great we still don't know how to put him together or how to free him from Master Xehanort." Riku said.

"We should worry about that later right now I think Aladdin needs some help." Kairi said. Then Aladdin, Jasmine and Abu came back into the room. "That didn't take long." Kairi noted.

"Sorry guys I just needed some fresh air." Aladdin said.

"I don't blame you." Sora said.

"Have you chosen your question?" The Oracle asked.

"I have." Aladdin said.

"Then ask." The Oracle said.

"Where is my father?" Aladdin asked.

"Follow the trail of the Forty Thieves. Your father is trapped within their world." The Oracle said as she stretched out her hand and pointed out into the desert.

"What! Is he hurt? How long has he been their prisoner?" Aladdin asked in a worried voice.

"I am sorry. I can only answer one question." The Oracle said. She then vanished and the rod floated into Aladdin's outstretched hand.

"I'm going after him. I could use some help." Aladdin said looking at Sora.

"Do you eve have to ask." Sora said. Aladdin then turned to face Jasmine

"I'll be back in time for our wedding. I promise." Aladdin said hugging her.

It took a bit of debate to decide who would accompany Aladdin to the thieves' lair. But Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy would go with Aladdin, Abu, Iago and Capet. Sora and Riku were riding on their Keyblade gliders and everyone else was riding on Capet they then flew towards the sunset.

* * *

_Agrabah: Desert_

The group were riding in the desert at night following the tracks that the Forty Thieves and left behind.

"I should have stayed with the genie. Manual labour beats danger any day." Iago complained.

"Is he always like this?" Riku asked.

"Pretty much now shh." Aladdin said.

They had gone several miles all the way across the desert to a mountainous area. Moments later they could hear the sound of voices, and the distinctive sound of several galloping horses. Soon they were within sight of a small mass of bodies moving rapidly across the beach along the side of a sheer cliff face. Ahead of them the beach ended.

"Well they have nowhere to go. We've got them trapped." Aladdin said grinning.

"We they are Forty Thieves we are you, two Keyblade Master's, a dog, a duck, a rug, a monkey and me. Wait don't count me." Iago said.

"They're just standing there." Donald said looking from their hiding place.

"Why?" Aladdin wondered. Then the King of Thieves rode up to the front of the thieves, to the point where his horse's hooves were in the shallow water. He then raised his hand.

"Open sesame!" The King of Thieves said.

Then the sea started churning starting at the point where the ocean water met the rocky island. The earth trembled underfoot and a high crack appeared in the side of the island. The waters split apart at this crack and separated. In seconds there was a path of sea bed leading to the very base of the island with high walls of salt water on either side. Wasting no time the Forty Thieves rushed down the path toward the new opening in the rock. It seemed to be glowing. The moment the last one entered the walls of water began to fall into the opening that they had formed.

"Let's move!" Aladdin said.

They then flew down the path and enter the cliff just as it closed behind them. After they got over the ruff landing they saw what looked like an ancient city.

"Incredible." Riku said.

"No time for sightseeing let's find my dad." Aladdin said walking towards the city.

"He seems a little different from normal." Goofy said.

"So would you if found your dad was a live and trapped by a forty thieves." Sora said following Aladdin.

"Thanks you reminding me." Iago said.

"Your choice Iago go with us or stay here alone." Donald said as they went on ahead.

"Yeah wait for me." Iago yelled.

It only took moments to find the Forty Thieves. They were all assembled in an area that resembled something of a city square. Huge pillars stretched from the ground to the rocky ceiling above. Elaborately carved statues lined the area. The Forty Thieves were all assembled around an empty wooden table sitting in the centre of the cavern.

"We could have had all the loot at the wedding. But we followed the King's plan! And how this is what we have to show for our trouble in Agrabah." The white skinned thief said. He then slammed his fist down onto the table, actually breaking it in two. "NOTHING! Your time has come to a close Cassim."

"Cassim my father!" Aladdin said he looked at who the white skinned thief and saw the face of his father.

"Al don't do something stupid." Riku said.

"If you're talking about spilling my blood Sa'luk well I just don't see that happening." Cassim said

"Then let me open your eyes!" Sa'luk said raising his claws to strike.

Aladdin then leaped from their hiding place and leapt onto Sa'luk's back bringing him to the ground before he brought the claws down onto his father's head.

"Run! I've got him! I'm Aladdin, you're my father!" Aladdin said. But then Sa'luk threw him off and advanced toward him.

"I don't know about your father boy but I'll send you to meet your other ancestors." Sa'luk said.

Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy were about to help Aladdin but some thieves grabbed them along with Abu, Iago and Capet.

"STOP!" Cassim said grabbing Sa'luk's arm. He looked at the dagger resting in his palm. Apparently, it had fallen from Aladdin's belt during his attack. "The boy is my son. I gave this dagger to my wife years ago. I told her to give it to our new-born son Aladdin."

"You are the King of Thieves?" Aladdin said as he got to his feet.

"Like it or not boy, we are blood." Cassim said tossing the dagger to him. Slowly Cassim walked up to him and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Look at you. I never thought I would see you again... Has it been so long?"

"Blood or mud, the boy is an intruder. And so are his little friends. We have rules about intruders." Sa'luk said pointing at the other thieves who were holding Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Abu, Iago and Capet. "They've found our secret lair. They've seen too much. They must all die."

"Die! He's your son! I'm his friend!" Iago yelled.

"Along with us." Sora muttered rolling his eyes.

"Cast a vote for mercy here!" Iago yelled.

"Yes, Cassim. Mercy would be so like you. Soft and weak." Sa'luk taunted. Cassim thought for a moment.

"Kill them." Cassim said with a shrug. Sa'luk has about to kill them but then Cassim continued. "Or... Yes the boy could... Yes and his friends –nah." All eyes were once again drawn to Cassim wondering what he was thinking. "Well it seems to me that... Oh never mind."

"What?" Sa'luk finally asked.

"My boy could represent them, and take the Challenge." Cassim said. This was greeted by even more enthusiasm than the prospect of an execution. The thieves were smiling and laughing excitedly.

"That's that! My son will face the Challenge, and the fate of the others will depend on his success." Cassim said.

"And I shall be the one to test him." Sa'luk said.

"Not alone he won't." Sora said.

"Sorry boy but it's a one on one challenge." Sa'luk said.

"So what you are saying is that you're afraid of fight two kids half your age." Sora said.

"You have a lot of sprite boy but it makes no difference I'll take you both on." Sa'luk said.

* * *

_Moment later_ _the top of the island_

Concealed from sight to anybody from the ground by strategically placed boulders was a battle like area. The thieves were all clustered around the arena talking eagerly among themselves and placing bets on who would come out the winner in the fight between the team of Sora and Aladdin against Sa'luk

Riku, Donald and Goofy were tied up and being watched by some thieves. Abu and Iago were in a small cage nearby and Carpet was being sat on by a particularly heavy-looking man. Abu chittered something to Iago who wasn't happy.

"Escape not likely our ride home is grounded, Riku, Donald and Goofy are all tied up and Al and Sora well it's nice knowing them." Iago said. Sora and Aladdin were with Cassim wounding what's going to happen.

"What's going on Dad?" Aladdin asked.

"Oh the Challenge is simple enough. Normally it would be one man survives. But this time it's whose team will survive." Cassim explained. The two looked at Sa'luk snarling down at them. "But you're my son. You'll be that man. Knock him dead kid seriously." He said as he backed out of the arena.

One of the thieves stepped into the arena, and raised a scimitar high into the air. When he brought it down and the fight started. Sa'luk moved first charging at them with a roar. He slashed at them with his claw. They dodged in time and Sora summoned his Keyblade and slammed it down Sa'luk dodged it and kicked him out of the way. He then turned to face Aladdin he slashed at him but Aladdin ducked and foot sweep him backing him to fall on his back. They both got up and started to trade blows then Sora got up and rammed into Sa'luk. Aladdin then pulled out his father's dagger and they both charged at Sa'luk. But Sa'luk grabbed Sora's Keyblade and threw Sora into Aladdin they both fell close to the edge of the cliff. Sa'luk walked towards them to finish them off he raised his claw ready to strike but Sora and Aladdin rolled out of the way in time and a piece of the cliff broke and Sa'luk fell down screaming until he hit the water with a loud splash.

The eyes of the Forty Thieves were on them. Cassim stood in their midst, arms crossed, and expression unreadable.

"You killed Sa'luk. The code of the Forty Thieves is very clear on this point." Cassim said. There was complete and absolute silence for exactly one suspenseful second. Then he smiled. "You're in."

But unknown to anyone Sa'luk was crawling into the beach looking at the hide out with anger.

"If you think you've seen the last of be you're wrong I'll be back and I will have by revenge." Sa'luk yelled.

"I'll centile down pal if I were you." A voice said. Sa'luk turned around and saw Pete standing there.

"Who are you and what do you want." Sa'luk ordered showing his claw.

"Me you can call me Pete and what would you say if I can help you to get what you want." Pete said with a smile.

"I would saw what is in it for you?" Sa'luk asked folding his arms.

"Oh not much just give me forty hearts from your old chums and I'll give you power beyond your dreams." Pete said.

Sa'luk thought for a moment and smiled.


	6. The Vanishing Isle

___Agrabah:_ Forty Thieves hideout tunnel

Cassim was leading the group down into a tunnel following a stream.

"I find my son, and lose my enemy. You've done your old man proud Aladdin along with you friend." Cassim said as they walked.

I was just trying to stay alive." Aladdin spat.

"If you didn't fight, you would have been killed, along with your friends. So says the code of the Forty Thieves." Cassim said.

"Making your son take apart into a match to the death isn't going to make you father of the year." Sora said.

"It was the only way you would survive." Cassim said.

"Does this code by any chance have any rules that don't end in horrible death?" Iago asked.

"It's a strict code." Cassim said. They had arrived at the end of the tunnel. The stream was gone and ahead of them was a stone wall with odd symbols on it. Cassim walked directly to it. "But there is one thing that I added. We never hurt the innocent."

"Uh, for future reference I'm as innocent as the day I was hatched." Iago said.

Abu chittered something that sounded suspiciously like oh brother. Cassim then removed the golden crest from his cape which had the same one that was on Aladdin's dagger.

"My men don't even know about this place." Cassium said. He touched it to a small gap in the stone wall and it slid aside.

They all stepped into a small chamber that looked like it might have once belonged to someone of importance. Several ancient, impressive ornaments were strewn about the room. These included what appeared to be a globe made of gold, and a shining wooden wardrobe. Cassim lit some extra torches in the room with his own.

"Listen my young friends there is a treasure. The ultimate treasure compared to this a pharaoh's tomb is a pauper's grave a sultan's fortune is nothing but lunch munny! And I'm this close to it." Cassim said holding his index finger and thumb a centimetre apart for emphasis.

"That's tantalizingly close." Iago said.

"But it is on an island that is never in the same place twice. The Vanishing Isle." Cassim said as he rummaging through the wardrobe.

"That would be a problem." Iago said.

"What is this ultimate treasure?" Aladdin asked.

"The big one boy." Cassim said as he unfurled the large piece of cloth he had found in the wardrobe. The cloth had the same symbol from the dagger of the golden hand. "The Hand of Midas."

"It's just a myth." Aladdin said.

"It's not a myth boy!" Cassim barked. He pulled aside a curtain on the far wall of the chamber revealing an underwater cavern far below them. "It was once right here. Look there's your proof!" The light from his touch reviled a ship beneath the calm water it was made completely made of gold. "From stern to stem every piece of rigging, every peg and board, all of it! Solid gold!"

"Adopt me Daddy-O!" Iago exclaimed his greedy eyes fixed intently on the ship.

"Touched by the Hand of Midas." Cassim said.

"And sunk by it." Aladdin muttered turning away.

"Oh you don't understand you don't know what it's like to have nothing. To stare up at the palace and know you deserve more!" Cassim said tossing his torch into the water. "To be called street rat."

Where do you think you left him?" Sora yelled. Cassim followed Aladdin and when he was out of ear shot Riku walked up to him.

"I thank this Hand of Midas is more of a curse than a blessing." Riku said.

"Hercules once told me that a king name Midas who had loved his wealth so much that he wished that everything he touched be turned to gold. Unfortunately for him this also included his food and drink and his daughter." Sora explained.

"So it is a curse." Riku said as they walked back into the room.

"I knew what I wanted for my family the best. I couldn't go and come back empty-handed." They heard Cassim said. He then walked over to Aladdin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But the weeks turned to months and the months turned to years. I came back to Agrabah one night but I couldn't find my wife or my son. I thought my family was lost forever at that moment I would have traded anything to get your mother back."

"We never wanted gold. We wanted you." Aladdin said walking up to him. "I wanted a father. I still do. Come to my wedding. This time, you have an invitation."

"Aladdin, I just don't know." Cassim said.

"Dad we're not going back to Agrabah until morning. At least think about it?" Aladdin said.

Then he and everyone but Iago left the room.

* * *

_Next morning_

It was a bright morning back at the island of the Forty Thieves. At the top stood Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Cassim, Abu, and Iago. From the shore Aladdin cruised toward them on Carpet.

"Hop on Dad!" Aladdin said zooming around.

"Oh no I'm not getting on that thing it's a rug. You sweep dirt under it you don't fly on it. At least I don't." Cassim said.

"Ah don't be afraid it's fun!" Aladdin said.

"I am not afraid! Now get off that thing before you break your neck!" Cassim ordered.

"I trust Carpet with my life." Aladdin said. He then flew down and hopped off Carpet. "Give him time he'll come around and besides Donald and Goofy will be with you."

"We'll take horses. Horses were good enough for my father and for his father before him. And they were always good enough for me." Cassim said in a decisive tone as they started to move.

"He sounds like a father alright." Aladdin said to Abu who nodded in agreement.

Unknown to them Pete and Sa'luk were leading an army of Heartless towards the hideout.

* * *

_Agrabah: Palace_

The beautiful pavilion had been completely restored since the Forty Thieves had attacked the wedding.

"Looks like Genie and the others have everything ready." Aladdin said.

"Genie! You have a genie have you used all three wishes yet?" Cassim asked.

"Oh please don't go into it it's just too painful." Iago said.

"Sora, Riku!" A voice yelled. Sora and Riku turned around to find Kairi running towards them. When she stopped in front of them she smiled. "It's great to have you back."

"Gees Sora we've only gone for one day it's not like we went away for a year." Sora said. Then he saw Kairi glaring at him. "Oh yeah!"

"Who is this?" Cassim asked.

"Oh that's Kairi a Princess of Heart like Jasmine who's from another world and friend to Sora and Riku." Iago said.

"IAGO!" Donald yelled.

"Princess of Heart, other worlds what are you talking about?" Cassim asked.

"It's a long story." Aladdin said. Then he turned to Kairi. "Kairi where's Genie?" Before she spoke Genie popped out from nowhere.

"Oh Al! You're back, and your front! You're both here!" Genie said hugging him.

"That's great Genie uh-" Aladdin was saying.

"Security's tight. No big crowd. Immediate family and closest friends only." Genie said.

"Perfect! Because this is my-" Aladdin was saying

"No lowlifes this time! Other than the parrot of course observe." Genie said.

From beneath the ground a few meters away, a panel opened, and a large blue very futuristic robot with Genie's face emerged from it. Arming two laser cannons on either side of its head

"You have violated the perimeter of the Aladdin and Jasmine wedding. Prepare to be vaporized. Thank you!" The robot said. It then fired and everyone ducked just in time.

"Armed and dangerous!" Genie said proudly. "I'd like to see one of those Forty Thieves or even the Heartless get within an inch of this wedding!"

"Allow me to introduce-" Iago began.

"The King of Thieves." Cassim said.

While this news surprised the majority of the group Genie took it to the extreme. After a second of stunned silence a walkie-talkie appeared in his hand.

"All units we have a code red!" Genie yelled.

Within seconds, several dozen Genies in SWAT team uniforms, and carrying assault rifles were swarming over the area. Somewhere an alarm klaxon was going off. Helicopters were hovering overhead snipers inside. Dozens of Genies surrounded Cassim clumped close together and rifles aimed.

"Do not attempt to move or we will be shooting ourselves." Genie said.

"Genie." Aladdin said squeezing through the mass of Genies.

"Back off Al this creep's got a yellow sheet as long as my arm." Genie said getting ready to fire.

"Genie, meet my dad." Aladdin said. He gaped at Cassim in surprise. All but one Genie disappeared, and this one got rid of his SWAT uniform.

"If you're Al's dad and the King of Thieves I just want to know one thing." Genie said as he marched up to him.

"Yeah?" Cassim asked defiantly. Genie then put his waiter's suit back on.

"Will you be having the chicken or sea bass?" Genie asked.

"Come on Dad you've got to meet Jasmine and the Sultan." Aladdin said taking his father's arm.

"Hold on. Don't you think we should lose the Agrabah's most wanted look first?" Genie said.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Cassim demanded.

"When you're here you're not the King of Thieves you're my dad." Aladdin said.

"I've had more practice being the King of Thieves." Cassim said.

"Well let's forget the dark past and try something new." Genie said snaking his fingers. Then Cassim's cloths changed. "And I think a new wardrobe is a good start."

"Okay now let's meet Jasmine and the Sultan." Aladdin said. They then started walking towards the palace. As they did Kairi whisper to Sora.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Kairi asked.

"In a word no but maybe he can change now that he has Aladdin." Sora said.

They all looked convinced all but Riku.

* * *

_Agrabah: Palace throne room_

A few moments later the group along with King Mickey was standing around watching Cassim was knelt down in front of the Sultan's throne.

"Nice to see you guys made it back alright." King Mickey said.

"Trust me it's nice to be back." Sora said.

"My boy Aladdin must have been born under a lucky star to find such a treasure." Cassim said to Jasmine getting to his feet and kissing her hand in a gentlemanly gesture.

"You are most definitely Aladdin's father." She said with a sly grin.

"And I have the DNA to prove it." Genie whispered.

"Oh it must have been dreadful trapped by the Forty Thieves." The Sultan exclaimed. Then the group started to get worried faces.

"I try to block out the memories." Cassim said placing his hand to his forehead, and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Say no more! Not another word on the subject." The Sultan said.

"Yes let's turn our attention to happier thoughts. The blessed union of our children!" Cassim said. He then scooped the Sultan up into a brotherly hug.

"It worked guys they love him. All he needed was a second chance." Aladdin said with a smile.

* * *

_A few moments later_

The pavilion was ready and everyone was in place except for Riku, Cassim and Iago and they were starting to get worried.

"Where's Riku he should be here." Sora said.

"Never mind Riku where's Cassim." Kairi said.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Jasmine asked Aladdin.

"Genie could you go and find them?" Aladdin asked. Then the door opened and Riku walked in with a few guards with Cassim in chains.

"Young man what id the meaning of this?" The Sultan asked.

"I'm sorry to say that Cassim or should I saw the King of Thieves tried to steal the Oracle again. He also had some help." Riku said. Then one of the guards showed them Iago stuck inside of one handcuff with his feathers sticking up at odd angles.

"Big misunderstanding! It's a slap on the wrist and community service kind of thing." Iago pleaded.

"Now I know why you really came back." Aladdin said with bitterness and anger in his voice.

"Your father is the leader of the Forty Thieves?" The Sultan said in shock.

"Aladdin did you know?" Jasmine asked.

"I thought I could change him. I had to try." Aladdin asked.

"You can change my clothes, Aladdin. But you can't change what I am." Cassim said lowering his head.

"I'm afraid that you leave me no choice. Take the prisoners to the dungeon for life." Sultan said. The Guards then took Cassim and Iago away. Riku walked over to Aladdin with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry I was left with no choice." Riku said.

"It's not your fault I should never have brought him here." Aladdin said.

* * *

_Agrabah: Aladdin's house_

It was night and Sora along with Donald and Goofy were in Aladdin's old house along with Aladdin, Abu, Genie and Carpet think about what has happened.

"The oracle was right. My father was trapped within the world of the Forty Thieves. Trapped by his own greed." Aladdin said moving the curtain from the window and looked out at the palace. "I was so stupid to think I could change him."

"Aladdin trying to show him a better life wasn't stupid. He's your father you had to do something." Sora said.

"And no one blames you." Goofy added.

"Thanks guy but I can't just sit here." Aladdin said.

"What are you going to do?" Donald asked.

"I just want things the way they were. Genie I need my father's clothes." Aladdin ordered.

"Um Al Have you wrapped the turban too tight? C'mon why do you want to dress in the King of Thieves ensemble?" Genie said and then summoned the Cassim's clothes. "Might I suggest something that doesn't say Arrest me!" Aladdin paid him no attention as he hurriedly put the clothes on over his own.

"Aladdin you're not doing what I think you're doing." Sora said.

I'm seeing I'm seeing NOTHING in your future if you dress like this!" Genie said pretending to be the Oracle.

"I'm breaking my father out of that dungeon. The guards will never realise I was there." Aladdin said and walked toward the exit. "Tonight the King of Thieves will make his most miraculous escape ever out of my life."

"Shouldn't we try to stop him?" Goofy asked.

"No he needs to do what his heart tells him." Sora said.

* * *

_Agrabah: Palace_

Dawn was only minutes from breaking but everyone standing on the main balcony of the palace's central tower was wide awake not having slept for most of the night.

The Sultan who was not happy fixed Aladdin who was able to free Cassim and Iago but was recognised by a guard. The Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Jasmine, Carpet and Abu all stood behind them.

"Frankly my boy your actions were most disappointing." Sultan said. Genie then appeared and was wearing a cream-colored suit and carrying a briefcase.

"I object Your Honor. Now Your Honor if I may enter a plea of insanity." Genie said. Then he pulled Aladdin into a large hug. "Because I'm crazy about this kid!"

"Genie I can handle this myself." Aladdin said pulling a way to Genie and walked towards Sultan. "Sultan I convinced my dad to come here it was my fault. I would have been better off if I had never known him."

"Aladdin your father risked his freedom to see your wedding. And you risked everything to help him. That's nothing to be ashamed of. I'd have done the same for my father." Jasmine said.

"Aladdin I could not overlook your father's crimes but what you have done... Well, you did it out of love. And you came back to take responsibility for your actions. Now, let's just put this matter behind us." Sultan said. Everyone on the balcony breathed a collective sigh of relief. "I believe we have postponed the wedding long enough."

"Alright good call! Everyone give a big hand to the wise and generous Sultan!" Genie cheered.

Everyone bowed as the Sultan walked past holding into a big hand resembling Genie's that escorted him off the balcony and into the room beyond. Then they heard a noise and everyone looked up and saw a tiny red speck approaching quickly and swerving slightly. It was soon revealed to be Iago half flying, and half falling to the balcony. Carpet jumped out and caught Iago before he crashed to the ground.

The group gathered around him, hearing him gasping out words in between deep breaths.

"Al's dad Heartless!" Iago gasped.

"Deep breaths Iago. Now what about Aladdin's dad and the Haertless?" Kairi asked.

"It's Sa'luk, the guy Al and Sora beat. He's not beat! He's back with that guy who tried to take Jafar's with an army of Heartless and he's got Cassim!" Iago said panting.

"Pete!" King Mickey said.

"That's his problem. He chose to go back to that life." Aladdin said scowling.

"Aladdin he might have lied to you but he's still your father and if Pete and Sa'luk get their hands on the Hand of Midas they could conquer this world." Sora said placing a hand on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Sora is right Aladdin your father is not evil he's just made some bad choices but that doesn't mean you have to." Kairi said.

"He's your father." Jasmine said taking one of Aladdin's hands. "How could you do anything else?"

I'm being as stubborn as him..." Aladdin said and moved to the balcony's railing and looked out at the city for a moment. When he finally turned around he smiled. "Show me the way."

* * *

_Agrabah: Vanishing Isle_

Sora, Riku and Kairi were on their Keyblade gliders with Genie who changed himself as a plane with King Mickey in the cockpit. Flying ahead of them on Carpet was Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Donald and Goofy.

"Are we their yet." Sora complained.

"I don't know if you think you could do a better job do it yourself." Iago yelled.

Before Sora could make a comeback they saw rising out of the water was bright, shining city built into the sides of a mountain. All of the buildings were built with the same white, polished stone. Occasionally there was a gold-domed roof like those at Agrabah's palace. And all of this was built onto the shell of a turtle as big as a city. Its head rested lazily on the surface of the water.

"Whoa we've been to many worlds but I've never seen anything that big in my life." Sora his eyes widened.

"So the Vanishing Isle rests on the back of a giant turtle." Kairi said.

"That explains why it's never in the same place twice." Aladdin said.

"Yeah but who built a city on it and why?" Riku asked.

"A question for another time right now we need to help Cassim and stop Pete and Sa'luk from getting the Hand of Midas." King Mickey said.

Far below them, they could see a few little specks which were Sa'luk, Pete and his army of Luna Bandits and a few Fat Bandits. They were pushing Cassim along ahead of them his wrists bound behind his back by ropes.

"Genie see if you and the king can course a distraction." Aladdin said.

"You got it Al." Genie said.

Then he flew down and fired some magic bolts at them making a few Luna Bandits disappear. In the middle of this Sa'luk took Cassim and dragged him away. Pete got up and saw Kairi, Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, Donald and Goofy standing in front of them.

"Heartless get them." Pete ordered.

Luna Bandits and a few Fat Bandits charged towards them but both Kairi and Donald casted a thunderaga and lighting came down and hit the Heartless leaving ten Luna Bandits and one Fat Bandit. Goofy then used his Goofy Bash move and the shield hit of Luna Bandit and bounced around hitting others then final hit the Fat Bandit coursing it to fall over it turned to get up but was having problems. Then Carpet rammed into Luna Bandit knocking it into others.

Meanwhile Sora, Riku and Aladdin were following Sa'luk who was dragging Cassim into a temple entrance.

"Keep moving I need someone in cause there booby-traps." Sa'luk said.

"Pity that you're the only boob here." A voice said.

Sa'luk looked up in time to see a beam of light and darkness heading his way. The two hit him in the chest and sent him flying. Then the three of them jumped down and freed Cassim.

"You came to help me?" Cassim said in surprised.

"How could I do anything else?" Aladdin said with a smile. Then he walked towards the temple entrance. "Now let's get that treasure of yours." Then they followed Aladdin into the temple.

"I'm sorry for putting you into prison." Riku said.

"No it was why fault I shouldn't of tried anything." Cassim said. then they entered the room and stared. "Amazing."

They stood in a massive round chamber with very high stone walls. Two massive black statues of what appeared to be griffons stood at either side of the chamber standing high enough to where they were halfway to the ceiling. Lining the room were columns that ended halfway up the height of the griffon statues. The doorway they had entered through was the head of an eagle with an open beak. Interestingly a large stone statue that resembled the oracle's staff sat atop it and a statue oracle herself was looming over the room behind it.

They walked into the centre of the room, eyes fixed on the floating hand. Suddenly there was a high pitched sort of cry. It was definitely far away but it echoed throughout the chamber. Then the whole temple shook with enough force to knock them all over.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"It's the Vanishing Isle. The turtle is diving we must climb higher!" Cassim said.

"Why climb when you can fly?" Riku asked.

Then Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblade gliders and hopped on them. Then Aladdin jumped on Sora's and Cassim hopped on Riku's. They flew up and when they reached the floating hand they saw in the centre of the palm was a stone statue of an Egyptian man in fine clothing. In one hand, he held what appeared to be the oracle's rod in the other was golden hand. Riku flew close to a griffon statues and Cassim hopped off.

"Let's get the hand and get out quick." Sora said looking down.

Everyone looked down and saw the water was raising fast. Sora and Riku then flew towards the floating hand and landed. They then walked towards the statue and Aladdin started to remove the golden hand.

"Be careful don't touch the golden hand!" Cassim warned.

Very carefully Aladdin took a hold of the wooden grip below the hand that protruded from the statue. He lifted it up from the stone arm, and held it in the air to observe it in the sunlight. But when he moved it Riku thought they saw a flicker of darkness around it.

"Did you see that?" Riku asked Sora.

"Saw what?" Sora asked.

"I thought I saw something." Riku said.

"Maybe you were seeing things." Sora said.

"Maybe." Riku said but he didn't sound convinced.

"Heads up!" Aladdin called to Cassim throwing the Hand of Midas to him.

Instead of catching it with his hand he caught it in his cape. For a moment, it crackled with what appeared to be electricity, and then it spread to the cape itself. The dark blue turned gold spreading across it until the whole thing was a heavy silky gold material hanging from Cassim's back.

"So that's how it can turn things to gold." Sora said.

"Indeed just as it said in leagued and now behold the Hand of Midas!" Cassim said triumph.

He bent down and touched the golden hand to the surface of the griffon statue beneath his feet. The effect was almost immediate the statue was turned completely solid gold. Then the entire room was glimmering, shining gold. Even the water had somehow become liquid gold. Then suddenly Sa'luk jumped out of the water but darkness surrounded him.

"What happened to him?" Aladdin asked pulling his sword out.

"He's become a Heartless." Sora said as he and Riku summoned their Keyblades.

"Got that right pal." A voice said. They turned around to see Pete standing in-between two pillars. "You see we had a deal he gives me the hearts of the Forty Thieves and I give him power the likes of which he's never seen. What I didn't tell him was that he was one of the hearts I wanted."

"And let me guess the power you were talking about was the power of a Heartless." Riku said.

"You got that right and now I'll sit back and enjoy your destruction." Pete said.

"We'll see about that." Aladdin said.

Sa'luk then slammed his claw into the platform and sent three dark shockwaves towards them. They dodged and Rike used his Meteor Crash ability but Sa'luk created a shield slash at him. But Aladdin blocked the attack and Sora cast a magnega drawing Sa'luk's claw towards him. Riku and Aladdin then slashed at him. Sa'luk then fell to his knees but his rage grew and sent a dark force wave throwing Sora, Riku and Aladdin back. Aladdin then threw his sword into Sa'luk's chest then Sora and Riku casted a thunderaga that hit the sword and sent electricity down Sa'luk's body then he started to disappear. Once they were finished they looked around to find Pete had vanished.

"Where did he go?" Aladdin asked.

"Never mind him we are running out of time." Cassim yelled.

Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblade gliders and Aladdin and Cassim jumped on. Then they started to fly up to a hole in the ceiling. Once they got there Cassim looked at the Hand of Midas.

"After all these years you've finally got your treasure." Aladdin said.

"This thing? No." Cassim said looking at the Hand with an expression of distaste. "This wretched thing almost cost me the ultimate treasure." He looked at Aladdin for a few moments and then handed the Hand to Sora. He then crushed Aladdin in a fatherly embrace which he returned. "It's you son. You are my ultimate treasure. I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize it." After Aladdin returned his hug he broke away and took the hand from Sora once again fixing it with an expression of disgust. "The Hand of Midas can take its curse to the bottom of the sea!"

They then jumped down from the roof and saw Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago and Carpet sitting on a roof that was sinking fast.

"Get over here you blasted rug!" Cassim yelled.

Carpet then flew up and caught Aladdin and Cassim while Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblade gliders.

"You actually trust this thing?" Aladdin asked sarcastically.

"With my life son." Cassim said.

Genie then changed into a plane and King Mickey jumped into the cockpit while Kairi summoned her own Keyblade glider and Carpet caught Donald, Goofy, Jasmine, Abu and Iago.

"Let's get going we still have some unfinished business to attend to." Aladdin said.

Then they flew away back to Agrabah. But unknown to them a guy in a black coat standing on a boat holding the Hand of Midas in his left hand and a brown gauntlet on his right. He looked as they flew away. Then a Dark Corridor opened and Master Xehanort walked out of it.

"I don't see why we can grab the princess now." The guy said.

"Let them have some time together." Master Xehanort said.

"That is almost kind of you." The guy said in a displeasing tone.

"Don't get me wrong we will get her but at the moment we are a bit out numbered." Master Xehanort said.

"At least it's not a total loss." The guy said handing Master Xehanort the Hand of Midas.

"Funny that they never realised it was pieces of my puzzle. They should have known that the greed of people looking for it was feeding it." Master Xehanort said.

Then he opened at Dark Corridor and he and the guy walked through it.

* * *

_Agrabah: Palace_

Meanwhile later that evening when the sky had turned black and silver with night and bright shining stars the palace pavilion was once more packed with people. Aladdin and Jasmine kissed making them husband and wife.

Cheers broke out all across the room, which was suddenly filled with Genie's magical fireworks exploding overhead. Those cheering the loudest were Sora and his friends.

As Aladdin and Jasmine walked down the aisle they saw Cassim leaning against one of the pillars ringing the pavilion.

"Out in the open? No mask? Pretty risky if you ask me." Iago saide.

"Even a wanted man can risk a bit to see his own son's wedding." Cassim said. Then he bent down to Iago's level. "So you little turkey come to say goodbye?"

"Nah I already said my goodbyes of course the monkey had to cry and that got me going." Iago said sniffing.

"You're not going to live in the palace?" Cassim said as he got on his house.

"With the newlyweds? It'll be all lovey-dovey! I'd just as soon keep my will to live." Iago said flying up on Cassim's shoulder.

"Well, I don't know where I'm going, but you're welcome to come along for the ride." Cassim said with a smile.

"You're a good guy Cassim. But not too good!" Iago said.

Then they began their travel to see the world. Then Sora and his friends got outside they saw Cassim and Iago riding out of the city.

"We better make a move to." Sora said.

"Hope to see you guys soon." King Mickey said.

Sora, Riku and Kairi nodded and summoned their armour then their gliders and flew into the sky. But before they left the world they saw flying next to them on Carpet Aladdin and Jasmine waving at them. They too waved back then they entered a portal taking them to another world.


	7. The Dead's Man's Chest

_In The Lanes Between_

Sora, Riku and Kairi were riding their gliders to the next world on their journey.

"Now the Organization has a Princess of Heart it looks like Master Xehanort is one step ahead of us." Kairi said.

"Master Xehanort might be ahead of us at the moment. But the important thing is who's going to win and it won't be him." Riku said.

"Well guy is looks like we're about to enter another world." Sora said.

Riku and Kairi looked ahead and saw what looked like world covered in water with a few islands in places and a pirate ships floating around.

"What world is this?" Kairi asked.

"It's Port Royal." Sora said.

"Is that the World crawling with pirates?" Riku asked.

"Which means it's a perfect place to find Vessel of Darkness." Sora said.

"It's worth checking out." Kairi said.

* * *

_Port Royal: Tortuga_

They soon landed in an alleyway and once the exited they saw tons of people some of them pirates which most were drunk.

"Nice place." Kairi joked.

"If a Vessel of Darkness is here it'll be like finding a needle in a haystack." Riku said.

"Sora is that you?" A voice said.

They turned around and saw guy with blond hair and brown eyes wearing a white shirt, brown vest, black pants, across the chest belt with buckle, boot covers and pirate hat.

"Sorry do I know you?" Sora asked confused.

"Last time you saw he I was in a different outfit." The guy said.

"Elizabeth!" Sora said.

"Yes it's me but where are Donald and Goofy and who are they?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh Donald and Goofy are on another mission and there my friends Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Elizabeth Swan." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah but is there any reason your dressed as a guy." Riku asked.

"It's easier to move ship from ship if you're dressed up as one of the crew." Elizabeth said.

"But why do you need to move ship to ship and is Will around?" Sora asked.

"Will is the reason I'm here." Elizabeth said in a sad tone.

"Elizabeth there you are." A voice said. They looked around and saw a guy with white hair wearing a filthy, tattered commodore uniform and was covered in what looked like pig poo. "Who are they?"

"This is Sora and his friends. He helped Will and Jack to defeat Barbossa." Elizabeth said.

"Great another pirate." The Guy muttered.

"I'm not pirate and who are you anyway?" Sora asked.

"I'm James Norrington a former Commodore of the Royal Navy." Norrington said.

"Anyway back to Sora's first question where is this Will person?" Kairi asked.

"I don't unknown you see on the day we've going to get married we've arrested by Lord Cutler Beckett a manmade wealthy and powerful by profits from the East India Trading Company. Beckett threatens to execute me and Will for aiding Jack escape but offers clemency if Will can find Sparrow's compass." Elizabeth explained.

"What does he want with Jack's compass?" Sora asked.

"I didn't know but he is here just ask James." Elizabeth said.

"Then let's find him." Riku said.

Moments later they entered the docks and saw Jack who pirate hat was missing and a few pirates about to hop on to the Black Pearl.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Sora said.

"Come to join my crew lad welcome aboard." Jack said.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me after I helped you recapture the Black Pearl." Sora said Jack stopped and turned around.

"Oh Sora nice to see you again lad this is my first mate Mister Gibbs." Jack said pointing at the man next to him. Then he saw Sora was with others. "Who would your friends be?"

"There Riku and Kairi and these two you know." Sora said. Jack looked had at Elizabeth took a few seconds to recognise her.

"Elizabeth!" Jack said and turned to Gibbs. "Hide the rum. You know these cloths don't flatter with you at all it should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in me cabinet."

"Not very subtle is he." Kairi said.

"You'll get used to it." Elizabeth said. Then she turned to face Jack. "Jack I know Will came to find you where is he?"

"Darling I'm truly unhappy to tell you this but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseen series of circumstance that have nothing what so ever to do with me. Poor Will has been press ganged into Davy Jones crew." Jack said.

"Davy Jones?" Kairi asked confused.

"Oh please the captain of the Flying Dutchman." Norrington said after puking over the docks.

"You look blood awful what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"You hired me I can't help it if your standards are lax." Norrington said.

"You smell funny." Jack said.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said breaking the argument. Jack then turned to face her. "All I want is to find Will."

"The same goes for us." Sora said.

But Riku and Kairi looked at other shaking their heads. Jack looked like he was about to dismiss her but then he had a thought.

"Are you certain? Is that what you revile what most?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Elizabeth said.

"Will's a friend and we'll do anything to help." Sora said.

"Because I would think you would what to save Will most." Jack said. They looked at him confused.

"And you would have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth said.

"Well there is a chest a chest of unknown size and origin that holds the still beating heart of Davy Jones and whoever poses that chest poses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever he or she wants including saving brave William from his grim fate. Now normally I would have to get the key first to open the chest but with that fancy key of Sora's we won't need it." Jack said.

"You two don't actually believe him do you?" Norrington said.

"Well it is possible to remove your heart and place it in something or someone I had to do it once." Kairi said. Then Jack, Elizabeth and Norrington looked at her with weird looks on their faces. "It's a long story."

"Who would we find it?" Elizabeth asked.

"With this." Jack said pulling out his compass. "My compass is unique."

"Unique meaning broken." Norrington said.

"True this compass doesn't point north but it points to the think you want most in this world and what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones." Jack said handing her the compass.

"To save Will." Elizabeth said.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack said.

He then opened the compass and walked away. Elizabeth looked at the compass and then suddenly it pointed north east. Jack then looked at where the compass was pointing to.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack said.

"Captain!" Gibbs said.

"We have are heading." Jack said.

"Finally cast out those lines way anchor and set sail." Gibbs ordered.

"Do you think this is wise?" Kairi asked as the boarded the ship.

"I don't know with Jack but Will a friend we need to save him I've way." Sora said.

"Besides this chest would be what we are looking for." Riku said.

* * *

_Port Royal: The Black Pearl_

The next morning they were still sailing towards who knows where. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Jack, Elizabeth and Gibbs were on the main deck talking and looking at a logo. It had three cross join together at the centre and with the letter E on the left, the letter I on the right and the letters Co at the bottom.

"Beckett!" Gibbs said.

"Yes their sign Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." Elizabeth said.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word." Gibbs said.

"But why would he what Jack's compass?" Sora asked.

"Only one reason." Gibbs said.

"Of course he what's the chest." Jack said.

"Yes he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth said.

"If the company controls the chest they control the sea." Gibbs said.

"And this world is almost covered in the sea." Riku said.

"He would control the world." Kairi said.

"The question remains why are you three here?" Jack asked.

"You know the Organization you helped me, Donald and Goofy to take down. Well it was a cover up for the real Organization." Sora said.

"Now that you mention it before I had a talk with Beckett he was talking to a guy in a black coat." Elizabeth said.

"Did you see his face?" Riku asked.

"No it was covered in a hood. But his voice did sound familiar." Elizabeth said.

"You're saying that there an Organization controlling the Organization that is weird." Jack said.

"Your one to talk." Riku muttered.

"Anyway the real Organization is looking for thirteen items of dark power and if they get their hands on them they can change the fate of this world." Sora said.

"And you think the chest is one of these items of power?" Gibbs said.

"We don't know but we had to check on it." Sora said.

"Well lads and lass it looks like are goals are the same." Jack said.

"In that case I think a bit more speed is needed in these sails." Gibbs said walking away.

"I'll think that I'll keep a look out encase trouble finds us." Kairi said heading up to the crow's nest.

"Riku you better go with her with all of these pirates around." Sora said. Riku nodded knowing what Sora was talking about and followed Kairi.

"So Sora you never introduce me to for friends and never mention what happened to the other members of your crew." Jack said.

"Donald and Goofy are way on another mission of importunes and they are my best friends Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"Looks like Will aren't the only one with a bonny lass." Jack said.

"We're just friends." Sora said.

"Keep telling yourself that lad." Jack said walking towards the wheel.

* * *

_Port Royal: Isla Cruces_

Soon they reached the Isla Cruces Sora, Riku, Kairi, Jack, Elizabeth and Norrington landed on a long boat. Once they landed they grabbed some shovels and started to follow Elizabeth. After a little while she started to pace up and down.

"It doesn't work and it certainly doesn't show what you want most." Elizabeth said sitting down on the sand. Jack then walked up to the compass and saw it was pointing right where Elizabeth was sitting.

"Yes it does your sitting on it." Jack said.

Elizabeth then moved and Sora, Riku and Norrington started to dig. It took a while but they then hit something. They then brushed some sand off it and saw a chest they then lifted it out of the hole and broke the lock and opened it. They saw some old letters and a chest they lifted it out and pressed their ears against it and hear a heartbeat.

"You we're actually telling the truth." Norrington said.

"I do that quit a lot yet people are always surprised." Jack said.

"With good reason." A voice said. They turned around and saw Will soaking wet standing there.

"Will!" Elizabeth said in shock and ran over to him and gave him a hug and kissed him. "You're alright thank god."

"How did you get here?" Jack asked.

"Sea turtles mate strapped a pair of them to my feet." Will said.

"Not so easy is it." Jack said.

"I see you bumped it to Sora." Will said.

"Nice to see you again this is Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"Nice to meet you." Will said.

"Well now we had a meet and greet who about we let Sora open the chest." Jack said.

"Actually that won't be necessary. Oh and I haven't said thanks Jack." Will said.

"You do?" Jack asked confused.

"After you tricked me into that ship to square your debt with Jones." Will said.

"What!" Elizabeth said.

"Why am I not surprised." Sora said rolling his eyes.

"I was reunited with my father." Will said.

"Oh well your welcome then." Jack said.

"Well at least this explains why you wanted my Keyblade." Sora said.

"I always have a reason for my methods." Jack said.

"As do I." Will said kneeling to the chest holding a knife.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to kill Jones." Will said pulling out a key. Jack then pulled out his sword.

"Can't let you do that William cause if Jones is dead who's to call his terrible beast off the hunt aw." Jack said.

"What beast is this a Heartless?" Sora asked.

"Don't know mate but what I know is that the Kraken is commanded by Jones and it lives to prey those who had been marked with a Black Spot and send them to the locker." Jack said. Will then slowly got up and stood next to Elizabeth. "Now if you please the key." Will then grabbed Elizabeth's sword and pointed it at Jack.

"I keep the promise I make Jack. I intend to free my father I hope you're here to see it?" Will said. Norrington then pulled his sword out and pointed it at Will.

"I can't let you do that either so sorry." Norrington said.

"I knew you would warm up to me adventuring." Jack said. James then pointed his sword at Jack and Will pointed his at Norrington and Jack pointed his at Will.

"Lord Beckett desirers the contents of that chest I deliver it I get me life back." Norrington said.

"The dark side of ambition." Jack said.

"Oh I prefer to see it redemption." Norrington said.

Then the three of them started to fight with one another. Elizabeth tried to stop them as Sora, Riku and Kairi watched the fight.

"Okay I'm lost whose fighting for what?" Sora asked.

"Well each one wants the chest for himself. James is trying to regain some honour, Jack wants it to blackmail Jones and Will wants to free his father." Riku explained.

"And we've got other problems." Kairi said pointing behind them.

They turned around and saw tons of guys with various aquatic features heading towards them holding different types of weapons.

"They must be Jones crew." Riku said.

"This day just gets better and better." Sora said as they summoned their Keyblades. Sora then turned around to find Jack, Will and James had disappeared. "Good help is hard to find present company expected of course."

"Never mind them we got to stop them before they get the chest." Riku said.

The three of them charged at Jones crew. Kairi kicked on of them and slammed her Keyblade into another. Sora blocked an axe that was heading in Kairi's direction and hit one of the crew members with the hit of his Keyblade. Riku rammed into a crew member that was about to hit Sora with his sword and kneed him in the chest. Elizabeth who had taken a sword from a fallen crew member had started fencing with another crew member.

As they were fighting none of them saw Jack who managed to get away from Will and Norrington and was holding the key sneaking around. He walked to the chest and placed the key in the lock and opened it. Jack looked in it saw Jones's heart that was covered in darkness. He then pulled it out and placed it in his pocket. He then ran to the long boat took a canister full of earth and placed the heart in it.

Then a member of Jones's crew attacked. Jack quickly pulled his sword out and started to fence with him. Heading towards them was Sora, Riku, Kairi and Elizabeth fighting the members of Jones's crew and carrying the chest and placed it in the long boat. Then a water wheel rolled placed and flattened a few the members of Jones's crew. Then Will and Norrington who were very dizzy crawled out of the wheel they saw the fight that was going on and went to help. In the middle of the fight Norrington noticed that there was some earth in the boat and saw the canister.

"They're not going to give up are they?" Kairi said blocking a attack.

"Not as long as we have the chest." Norrington said picking the chest up.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Giving you a chance." Norrington said and ran off. The members of Jones's crew then quickly went after him.

"I say we respect his final wish." Jack said.

"You mean after all that and they get his heart." Sora said as they entered the long boat.

"Don't worry mate I've still got a trick up my sleeve." Jack said.

* * *

_Port Royal: The Black Pearl_

A few moments later they were aboard the pearl and about to sail off.

"Where's the Commodore?" Gibbs asked.

"Fell behind." Jack said.

"My prayers be with him." Gibbs said closing his eyes. Then he quickly smiled. "Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is your back and made it off free and clear."

Then suddenly a ship came out of the sea. The vessel's hull appears to be constructed entirely from driftwood with every surface encrusted with barnacles and other aquatic flora and fauna from the sea bed. The Dutchman's cannons emerged from ports on either side of the ship. The ports were carved into the hull and took the forms of sea demons with wide gaping mouths. The prow of the ship resembled a fanged mouth and featured a carved figurehead resembling the grim reaper and his scythe.

On the quarter deck stood someone that Sora guessed was Davy Jones. Like his crew Davy Jones's body was mixed with various aquatic fauna he has a tentacle like beard and a claw for his left arm and the right leg of a crab and a long tentacle-like index finger on his right hand.

"Let me guess that's Davy Jones." Sora said.

"Aye!" Gibbs said in a worried voice.

"Please remind me what the bright side was?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry I'll handle this lass." Jack said. He then walked up and held the canister into the air. "Hey fish face look what I've got."

"Is he trying to bribe the rule of the sea with a jar of dirt?" Kairi whispered to Sora.

"I did tell you he was a bit mad." Sora said.

"A bit that's the understatement of the year." Riku said. Then the cannon ports opened and the cannons appeared aiming at them.

"Turn to starboard." Jack ordered.

"Turn to starboard." Elizabeth yelled.

"Turn to starboard." Sora yelled.

They then started to turn away from the ship. The Flying Dutchman then fired at them blasting through Jack's cabin. Kairi looked back at the Flying Dutchman which was following them. But then ports out in its bow to revile two triple cannons aiming at them.

"Incoming!" Kairi yelled.

Then the Flying Dutchman fired at them. A few of the hits hit the Pearl and a few pirates. But slowly they were getting away from the Dutchman.

"She's falling behind." Elizabeth said looking back.

"Aye we've got her." Gibbs said.

"We're faster?" Will said confused.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That how she takes her prey. But with the wind-." Gibbs explained.

"We rob her of her advantage." Will finished.

"What worries me is what Jones is going to do next." Riku said. They then noticed that the Dutchman had stopped and everyone was cheering.

"Looks like he gave up." Sora said.

"My father is on that ship if we can out run her we can take her." Will said to Jack.

"Why fight when you can negotiate. All I need is the proper leverage." Jack said as he put the jar down.

Suddenly the ship shuck and everyone fell over. Jack looked down at the jar and saw the Jones's heart wasn't in there.

"Where's the heart." Jack said.

"I bet my Keyblade that Norrington has it." Sora said.

"But what did we hit a reef?" Kairi asked.

"No it's not a reef it's the Kraken." Will said.

"Then let's get ready." Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

Riku and Kairi copied him and moved to the edge of the ship. Then suddenly a giant octopus appeared out of the water.

"Do you think you can take it down?" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't worry with Jack's help this shouldn't be a problem." Sora said.

"The only problem is Jack isn't here." Riku said. Everyone looked around to see Jack had vanished and one of the long boats was missing.

"Why I'm I not surprised." Will said shaking his head.

"Well we don't have a choice we have to fight." Kairi said.

"Right we'll distract it while you get ready the cannons." Sora said.

"Aye just say the word and we'll do the rest." Gibbs said.

Sora, Riku and Kairi then jumped off the Pearl. As soon as they did the Kraken fired its tentacles at them. They dodged and started to skate on its tentacles firing Firage and Blizzardaga magic at it. Once they reached its head they jumped off and summoned their Keyblade Gliders.

"Fire now." Sora yelled.

Then the Pearl's cannons fired shooting the creature. When the smoke cleared they saw nothing. Sora, Riku and Kairi landed back on the Pearl.

"Did we get it?" Elizabeth asked.

Then suddenly ton of tentacles appeared out of the water and slammed into the Pearls hull destroying the cannons. Then it slowly got up and pulled it self onto the ship showing in the centre of the body a giant mouth with tons of fangs sticking out.

"Does that answer your question?" A voice said.

Everyone turned around to find Jack getting off the long boat. Elizabeth walked up to him Jack thought she was going to kiss him but she slapped him instead.

"I believe I deserve that." Jack said after getting over the shock.

"Where did you come back." Elizabeth said looking like she was going to slap him again.

"Well just as I was sailing away it hit me no matter what I do I couldn't escape my fate." Jack said.

"Or your conscience just kept on nagging at you until you gave up." Will said.

"That as well now you lot better get out of here it wants me not you lot." Jack said.

"Are you sure you're Captain Jack Sparrow?" Sora asked.

"That's a question I'm been asking myself now get going if I'm going I'm taking this beast down with me." Jack said.

Everyone then ran to the long boats. A few moments later everyone was in the long boats looking at the Pearl. Suddenly the Pearl exploded.

"He may have been pirate but he died in honour." Riku said.

* * *

_Port Royal: Port Royal Beckett's office_

Sitting at his desk was a man in a dark coloured elegant coat, tall black boots and a powdered wig. Also he was wearing a bicorne hat and an Inverness cape. A Guard entered the room.

"Lord Beckett the last of our ships has returned." The guard said.

"Any news on the chest?" Beckett asked.

"One ship did pick up a man at drift at sea he said he's got information for you." The guard said. Then Norrington entered the room.

"What's this information you want to share?" Beckett asked. Norrington then pulled out a bag and placed it on his desk and it started to move up and down.

"I've required the heart of Davy Jones." Norrington said.

"I told you and the Organization working together was a smart business move." A voice said. Norrington turned around and saw a guy in a black coat standing in the corner of the room.

"I take it this is a member of this Organization I heard so much about." Norrington said.

"Indeed he told me about the heart of Davy Jones and Jack Sparrow's compass." Beckett said.

"And as part of your agreement you will give me the key to the chest." The guy said.

"Indeed but I would like to know your name first." Beckett said. The guy then pulled his hood down to revile that he was Luxord only with yellow eyes and pointed ears.

"My name is Rolud." Rolud said.

* * *

_Port Royal: Pantano River_

Meanwhile Sora and the gang were miles away in a shack. All of they think about what had happened older woman with dark skin and dark hair in dreadlocks by the name of Tia Dalma was giving them something to drink.

"The world seems a bit less bright with Jack gone." Gibbs said.

"Yeah and by know Beckett and the Organization have got what they wanted." Riku said.

"If there was a way to bring him back." Elizabeth said.

"Would you do it and would you do what would any of you willing to do. Would you sail to the ends of this World and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and his Precious Pearl?" Tia Dalma asked.

"Aye!" Gibbs said.

"Aye!" Elizabeth said.

"Aye!" Will said.

"So would I." Sora said.

"I'm afraid you can't you three are from another World and cannot enter at Davy Jones Locker." Tia Dalma said.

"Then the best thing to do is to continue our journey." Riku said.

"As for the rest of you want to make it to Worlds End you need a captain who knows those waters." Tia Dalma said. Then everyone heard foot steppes and to their surprise they saw walking down the stairs was Barbossa.

"So tell me what's become of my ship?" Barbossa asked.

"That's impossible you're supposed to be dead." Will said.

"After seeing so many things of my journey you soon find nothing is impossible." Sora said.

"Indeed lad and now I have a second chance at life and I'm not going to use it by working with two-timer Pete." Barbossa said.

"Ever way we better get going but while be back." Sora said.

They three of them walked outside and summoned their armour then their gliders and flew into the sky and into a portal.


	8. We Are One

_In The Lanes Between_

Sora, Riku and Kairi were riding their gliders to the next world on their journey.

"Did we really had to leave them when their World was in some much problem?" Kairi asked.

"No choice there are other Worlds out there that are in more trouble." Riku said.

"Speaking of which I see we are about to enter into another World and it's a World I know." Sora said. They looked forwards and saw a world with a formation of rocks at the room and a lifeless desert on the other. "It's the Pride Lands!"

"Isn't that Simba's world?" Kairi asked.

"Yes which means you guy better prepare yourselves for a change." Sora said.

* * *

_Pride Lands: Savannah_

The moment they landed their body's changed form. Sora took the form of his normal lion cub with his silver crown necklace still hangs from his neck. Kairi was also a lion cub but was with pink fur but her belly, toes and mouth fur was white, on the top of her head was a tuft of bright red, there was a tuft of red fur on the tip of her tail and she was wearing her pearl around her neck. Riku was also a lion cub but was bigger than Sora and Kairi, his fur was light blue but his belly, toes and mouth fur was light grey, his mane was shaped like his normal hairstyle and was the same sliver colour and there was a tuft of sliver fur on the tip of his tail.

"When you mean change you really meant it." Kairi said looking at herself.

"This going to get some getting use to." Riku said as noted his four legs.

"Don't worry you'll get the hand of it or should I say paw. Just remember we won't be able to use some of our moves in this form." Sora said.

"Then we better get some practising." Riku said.

As Riku and Kairi were practising Sora turned his eyes on the Pride Lands no long a lifeless desert but a breath-taking place with grass and trees.

"What's the matter Sora?" A voice asked. Sora turned around saw Kairi looking at him with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing it's just I never saw Simba's home like this." Sora said.

"We can sight see later right now I think those two are in trouble." Riku said.

Sora and Kairi looked were Riku was looking and saw two lion cubs over a river in lifeless desert that reminded Sora of how the Pride Land's looked when Scar was king. One was a lioness she was gracefully thin with light peach-ish fur with a light pink-ish underbelly and had ruby eyes. The other one was male with Sora's fur colour and had emerald green eyes. They were also surrounded by Powerwilds and a Living Bone Heartless.

"We better help them." Sora said.

With that they rushed over to them but when they got close to the river both Riku and Kairi looked nervures.

"Sora there's no way we can make it." Kairi yelled.

"Don't worry just follow my lead." Sora said.

Sora then gained more speed and jumped just an inch away from the river's bank. Both Riku and Kairi stared as Sora made it to the other side.

"If he can do it then so can we." Riku said. Kairi nodded and they copied what Sora had just done and made it over.

"I knew you guys could do it." Sora said. They smiled and continued on to help the cubs. Just as a Powerwild had jumped into the air Sora pounced on it and it disappeared. "You two all right?"

"Yeah but I could have taken them." The lion cub said.

"Couldn't risk it kid." Riku said.

"My name is not kid its kovu." Kovu said.

"And mine's Kiara who are you guys." Kiara said.

Just then another Powerwild was changing at them but Kairi came out of nowhere and head-butted it.

"We can introduce later right now we need to fight." Kairi said.

Just then the Living Bone started to change at them. Sora pounced and opened his mouth his fangs then glowed and grow then he bit hard on its side. But the Living Bone used its Shake Off attack throwing Sora off. Riku then jumped and then his claws grow and turned dark then he dug them into the Living Bone making it disappear.

Meanwhile some Powerwilds were surrounding Kairi, Kiara and Kovu. Suddenly Kairi gave out a giant roar ans sent out a shockwave of light knowing the Powerwilds away. Sora got up on to his feet then he noticed more Powerwilds appearing.

"These too many we got to run." Sora said.

"No way I didn't run from a fight." Kovu said getting ready to fight the new Heartless.

"First lesson of combat kid live to fight for another day." Riku said.

"Fine!" Kovu said.

Then the five of them began to run to the river and with one big jump they got to the other side. Once over Kiara and Kovu stared at the three of them.

"That was so cool." Kiara said.

"How did you three do those moves I've never seen anyone do that." Kovu said.

"Yeah who are you guys?" Kiara asked.

"I'm Sora that Riku and Kairi." Sora said pointing at Riku and Kairi.

"Wait you're not the same Sora who helped my dad a year ago?" Kiara asked.

"That depends who's your dad?" Sora asked.

She was about to asker but then they heard a roar and Simba jumped out of the tall grass. Then a lioness with dark coloration. She has red eyes, one notched ear, and a stripe down the centre of her head jumped out.

"Zira!" Simba said growing.

"Simba!" Zira said growing. Then Nala, Timon, Pumbaa and other lioness appeared growing. "Well I say the Keyblade Master has returned how delightful."

"Get out of your Pride Lands!" Timon yelled.

"You're Pride Lands!" Zira said growing. Then she turned to face Simba. "These lands belong to Scar."

"I banished you're from the Pride Lands now you and your young cub get out." Simba ordered.

"Oh haven't you met my son Kovu. He was hand chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints and become king." Zira said.

"Did you forget what happened to Scar how the darkness took control over him?" Simba asked.

"Oh I haven't forgotten you exiled us to the Outlands where we have little food, less water and those Heartless attacking us day and night." Zira said.

"The Heartless are only attacking you because of the darkness in your hearts. And you know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands." Simba said.

"But the child does not however if you need your pound of flesh here." Zira said pushing Kovu towards Simba. Simba looked down at Kovu who looked up in fright.

"Take him and get out we're finished here." Simba ordered.

Simba then picked Kiara up and Zira picked Kovu up and they walked away both going in the opposite direction.

A few moments later Simba put Kiara down and looked at Sora.

"It's nice to see you again Sora." Simba said.

"It's nice see you again to and I believe you've met Riku and Kairi." Sora said pointing at them.

"Yes it's nice to see you again. And I believe you meet by daughter Kiara and don't think you're getting out of this young lady." Simba said looking at Kiara.

"Dad I'm sorry it's just all that talk about you fighting on other Worlds." Kiara said.

"Kiara I was only able to do that because your world was destroyed by the Heartless and I was only there in spirit." Simba said.

"Sorry to break this heart to heart talk but who were those guys?" Sora asked.

"You remember when we defeated Scar. Well once you left there was a group of lioness that were loyalty to Scar. I knew they would course trouble so I banished them their presents was what was attracting the Heartless." Simba explained.

"So that's why the Heartless are here which means you should move on." Riku said.

"There's no rush why don't you stay the night and you can leave in the morning." Simba suggested.

"I'm should the universe will be alright in the morning." Kairi said.

"Alright but we leave in the morning." Riku said.

* * *

_Pride Lands: Pride Rock_

It was morning and Sora was the first of the three to wake up. Once he got outside he saw Kiara at the tip of Pride Rock and walked up to her.

"You alright?" Sora asked. Kiara looked around and saw Sora and smiled.

"Oh I was just trying to find out who I am." Kiara said with a sad tone.

"Your Kiara you can't be anyone else." Sora said.

"But that only half of who I am I just can't find the other half." Kiara said.

"Well if you follow your heart you'll find the answers you seek." Sora said. Sora then walked away and saw Kairi walking out he smiled and she smiled back.

"Still haven't told her have you." A voice said. Sora turned around and saw Simba behind him.

"It's just I didn't know what to say I can't go up to her and say I love you." Sora said.

"Sometimes the simple ways are the best." Simba said.

Unknown to the Riku was looking down from the top of Pride Rock.

"Something eating at you." A voice said. Riku looked around and saw Timon and Pumbaa.

"It's just after everything I've done both Sora and Kairi still consider me a friend." Riku said.

"Why wouldn't they?" Pumbaa asked.

"Let's just say be and Scar have a bit in common." Riku said.

"What you have a scar?" Timon asked.

"Actually Timon I think he means that he fell into darkness." Pumbaa said.

"Pumbaa's right I did fell into darkness and betrayed my friends." Riku said.

"In times like you got to put the past behind you." Timon said.

"Hakuna matata." Timon and Pumbaa said.

"Hakuna matata?" Riku said.

"It means no worries." Pumbaa said.

"Listen kid sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do. You just have to push forward to make a better future." Timon said.

"You guy are right thanks." Riku said.

Meanwhile Sora was telling Simba about their journey.

"So you guys are trying to win a war against this Master Xehanort. I wish I could help." Simba said.

"I know but you're the king they need you." Sora said.

"Well if I hear anything I'll let you known." Simba said.

"Thanks Simba." Sora said. Then Riku and Kairi showed up. "We have to leave now."

"Of course and good luck." Simba said.

They nodded and then they started to glow and fly up into the air and through a portal.


	9. Oogie's Revenge

_A few months ago in Halloween Town: Curly Hill_

A man in a black clock with long claw like fingers was looking at the moon which had the shadow of Oogie Boogie.

"So let me get this straight you want me to take over the seven holidays what the caught?" Oogie asked.

"Only that you help us find a special item and to work for us." The guy said.

"But how are you going to bring me back Jack and his friends destroyed every pieces of me." Oogie said.

"We made a deal with an old friend of yours." The guy said.

"So you got old Corpse breath to help you. Fine I'll do what you want at least I can get revenge on Bone Brain." Oogie said.

"A wise choice indeed." The guy said.

* * *

_Present time in The Lanes Between_

Sora, Riku and Kairi were riding their gliders to the next world on their journey.

"So the Organization wasn't on that World." Kairi said.

"Which is a good thing." Riku said.

"They could be there." Sora said pointing.

Riku and Kairi looked where Sora was pointing and saw a giant jack o lantern. On the top was a creep looking town with Halloween decoration and at the bottom was a graveyard and a mansion. But Darkness was covering the World.

"What kind of world is that?" Riku asked.

"It's Halloween Town but it's covered in darkness." Sora said.

"Well maybe we should take a look." Kairi said.

* * *

_Halloween Town: Halloween Town Entrance_

The moment their armour disappeared they found themselves in different clothes. Sora was in his normal vampire form only this time he had his shoulder guard on. Kairi was in a dark red dress that was cut halfway down her thigh along with black high heeled boots and she was wearing net tight stockings. She also wore a witch's hat, around her neck was her pearl and she was wearing her shoulder guard. Her skin was paler and her hair was a darker shade of red, she also had dark make-up over her eyes and fangs and had a head piece similar to Sora's pumpkin head piece but was a black heart. Riku was in a black sleeves shirt with white fur around the collar and black trousers which had rips in the knees. For a belt he had a chain with a padlock for a buckle, black claw like gloves and was wearing his shoulder guard. Riku's skin was pale and he also had fangs.

"Guess we fit in with the towns theme now." Riku said looking at himself.

"I wound how's Jack is doing." Sora said.

"I'm doing just fine." A voice said. They looked around and saw Jack standing there.

"Yeah Jack you look even more scary then last time." Sora said.

"I hope so and who are your friends?" Jack said looking at Riku and Kairi.

"Oh Jack this is Riku and Kairi their my best friends." Sora said.

"Well greeting I am Jack Skeleton the Pumpkin King." Jack said.

"Nice to meet you." Kairi said.

"So Jack what are you doing out here?" Sora asked as they started to walk into town square.

"Oh I left a few months ago to find new things for next year's Halloween." Jack said.

"Well shouldn't there be some kind of welcome home party." Kairi said looking at the empty town.

"Yes this is weird." Jack said.

Suddenly the gate slammed down. Then a half a dozen Wight Knight and a Graveyard Heartless appeared. Sora, Riku and Kairi jumped back and summoned their Keyblades.

"Heartless!" Riku said.

Then two Wight Knight jumped into the air and was about to use two-Stage Claw attack them but Jack jumped in the air and punched them. Kairi then spun her Keyblade around hitting a couple of Wight Knight's. The Graveyard then used its Pumpkin Slash attack on both Sora and Riku but they both blocked its weapons. But the last two Wight Knight used their Spinning Leap attack on them but in the last second Kairi cast a Protect knocking the two Wight Knight back. Sora then did his Salvation attack knowing the Graveyard back and destroying the two last Wight Knight. Riku then saw his chance and did his Sliding Dash attacking destroying the Graveyard.

"Thanks for the save Kairi." Sora said.

"Think nothing of it." Kairi said.

"At least we know why the town is empty." Riku said.

"Yeah guy I think I here laughter." Kairi said. They all stopped to listen and like Kairi said there was some laughter coming from town hall.

"Right let's take a look." Jack said.

Once they walked inside town hall they didn't see anyone. But what looked like giant orange dices were stacked up to look like pillars. Suddenly they saw a shadow appearing on the stage then it suddenly turned into the shape of Oogie Boogie.

"Jack I've been dying to see you." Oogie's shadow said laughing.

"Oogie but your dead." Jack said.

"You mean I was dead but a guy in a black coat brought me back." Oogie's shadow said.

"The Organization!" Sora said.

"I've been waiting to get my revenge on you Jack and having the Keyblade runt just sweetens the deal and if my eye don't fool me I see that your sidekick has brought his sidekick and the princess" Oogie's shadow said.

"They're by friends and I hope you enough your fun because it end here." Jack said.

"We'll then let's get this dance started I'll lead." Oogie's shadow said. Suddenly spot light lit up and music started to play then Oogie's shadow started to sing.

_Well, well, well!_

_Jack, the Pumpkin King!_

_Finally made, huh?_

_Oh, I've been waiting!_

_So how do you like_

_My Oogie-Town?_

_Ha, ha, ha, ha!_

Oogie's shadow sang as Heartless Shadows appeared and start to attack the four of them. Jack then sung the next verse as they defend themselves.

_It's over! It's over!_

_This time you've gone too far!_

_It's over, I'm serious!_

_Just who do you think you are?_

After Sora cut through some Shadows he started to sing as well as he ran his way to Oogie's shadow.

_Just because you fooled the town_

_Doesn't make you king!_

_You'd better give up, surrender now!_

_We're fixing everything!_

Once Sora got there he went right through Oogie's shadow that then started to sing as he threw some exploding dices knocking Sora back.

_That's what you think, hah!_

_But you couldn't be more wrong!_

_And this will be the last time_

_You hear the Boogie song!_

Then some Neoshadow appeared and started to attack the four of them.

_Wow_

Then they heard some echoes

_Wow_

_Wow_

Once again they heard some echoes

_Wow_

_Wow_

Then yet again they heard some echoes

_Wow_

_I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!_

Riku was about to hit Oogie's shadow but some wooden crates fell. But luckily Riku managed to get out the way but was then ambushed by a group of Shadows. Riku looked at Oogie's shadow then started to sing as he cut through the Shadows.

_I see you're pretty proud of_

_All your booby trapping schemes!_

Neoshadow was about to hit Riku but Jack created some flaming jack o lanterns and through them at it. He then turned to Oogie's shadow and started to sing.

_But I can say you'll rule this town_

_Only in your dreams!_

Oogie's shadow then through some more exploding dices at them and sung again.

_Ha, that's funny Jack, it was a dream!_

_But now it's coming true!_

_'Cause even my mere shadow knows_

_Your days as king are through!_

They all dodged the dices and all they blow up were the remaining Shadows and Neoshadows. Oogie's shadow looked anger and started to throw more exploding dices.

_Wow_

Then Jack then started copy the line as he dodged the dices.

_Wow_

_Wow_

_Wow_

_Wow_

_Wow_

Unknown to Oogie's shadow Sora had managed to get behind him just as Jack finished the sung.

_I'm the Pumpkin King!_

Sora then stabbed Oogie with his Keyblade Oogie's shadow then started to disappear.

"Beginners luck if you ask me. If I was you I'd here because your ragdoll girlfriend is tired up in trouble." Oogie's shadow said laughing as it disappeared into the floor.

"Sally is in trouble you've got to help her." Jack said.

"Slow down Jack we don't even know where she is." Sora said.

Then they looked up and saw floating down was a Jack-o-Lantern shaped door.

"Uh guys what's that?" Kairi asked pointing in the air. Then they looked up and saw floating down was a Jack-o-Lantern shaped door.

"That's the Halloween Holiday Door. Now what in the world is that doing here?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but we better take it with us." Sora said. Then the door shrank and Sora placed it in his pocket. Then Zero came through the wall and started to fly around Jack. "Zero it's good to see you." Zero just barked happily. "Zero do you know where Sally is?" Zero nodded and started to fly away. "Let's go!" Then the four of them started to follow Zero.

* * *

_Halloween Town: Graveyard_

Zero led them to tomb which was covered in cobwebs.

"So Sally's in their?" Sora asked. Zero nodded happily.

"Good boy here's a treat." Jack said and threw Zero a bone. Zero grabbed it and flew away happily. Jack then tried to open the tomb but it was locked. "Sora do you think you Keyblade can open it?"

"No problem." Sora said and summoned his Keyblade. Sora then pointed it at the lock and a beam fired at the lock in a few seconds the door open.

Then the four of them entered the tomb and saw a stair case doing down. They walked down it until they came to a door. Sora and Riku then rammed into it opening it when the four of them entered they saw standing their Sally. As soon as Jack saw her he ran to her.

"Jack your back and I see Sora is here but who are they?" Sally asked looking at Riku and Kairi.

"Oh there friends of Sora here to help now let's get you out of here." Jack said.

Sally nodded but then a web grabbed her and she was pulled upwards screaming. Then a giant spider landed down in front. It was black with red stripes it had eight eyes piercing red eyes, eight giant hairy legs and Heartless emblem on its abdomen. It looked at them with a hungry looking expression. Sora, Riku and Kairi then summoned their Keyblades pointing it at the Heartless while Jack took a fighting stance.

"Looks like we've got a spider to squash." Riku said.

"Then let show it a real Halloween Town welcome." Jack said.

The Heartless then started to fire acid at them. Luckily the four of them managed to get out of the way before it hit. Sora then fired a Blizzaga spell hitting one of the Heartless legs but the Heartless just hit Sora with another one of it legs sending him into a wall. The Heartless then fired some webbing trapping Sora. Jack then created an ice crystal and threw it at the Heartless back which seemed to slow it down. Riku and Kairi sure their chance slashed at it after that the Heartless started to disappear releasing a heart

Then all of its webs started to disappear freeing both Sora and Sally. Sally started to fall but Jack caught here and they looked at each other's eye. But then floating down was a heart shaped door.

"That's the Valentine's Day holiday door what's doing on Sally?" Jack asked putting her down.

"Yeah how's Oogie back and what has he done to the town." Sora asked after putting the door in his pocket.

"I'm not sure but it happened just after a man in a black coat appeared. After that Oogie did something to the Doctor to make him join his side. Then Oogie got Lock, Shook and Barrel to kidnap the Holiday Leaders and trap them here. After that he took all the holiday doors so they can't return to their own Worlds and hide them around the town." Sally explained.

"We've already got the Halloween holiday door and Valentine's Day holiday door so there's still five left." Kairi said.

"But that's not all Oogie's plan is to take over the holidays and become the Seven Holidays King." Sally said.

"The Seven Holidays King this is intolerable!" Jack said shaking his head. Then he looked at Sora, Riku and Kairi. "I'm glad you three are here to help."

"Don't worry if the Organization is behind this then we'll do what it takes." Sora said.

"But what is this Organization you've been talking about." Jack asked.

"There a group of people made of thirteen Seekers of Darkness how believe there is too much light in the universe." Sora said.

"To that end they want to form the χ-blade to open the door way into Kingdom Hearts and reshape the universe in their own image." Riku explained.

"And that's not the worst part each of the members all have fragment of the heart of their leader Xehanort." Kairi said.

"Don't tell me there's another Keyblade War?" Jack asked shocked. The three of them looked at him in surprise.

"Jack how do you know about the Keyblade War?" Sora asked.

"Because me and the other holiday leaders fought in that war defending Kingdom Hearts. After the war was lost we became the leaders of the seven holidays." Jack explained.

"Then let's make sure this is a war we can all win." Riku said.

"Indeed and the first step is to free Dr. Finkelstein." Jack said.

With that they all ran out of the tomb.

* * *

_Halloween Town: Dr. Finkelstein's Lab_

After entering Dr. Finkelstein lab they saw an elevator that was leading to the roof top.

"Sally you better stay down here while we have a talk with the Doctor." Jack said as they entered the elevator.

"Okay Jack but be careful." Sally said.

Jack nodded and the elevator took them up to the roof. After it stopped they exited and saw Dr. Finkelstein in the middle of the roof on some kind of machine facing away from them.

"Dr. Finkelstein why are you doing this?" Jack asked.

"Ah Jack I see you managed to make it here and you've brought Sora with you." Dr. Finkelstein said. Then he turned around to face them. "You've been busy saving Sally and getting door of the seven holiday doors. But it ends here."

Then Dr. Finkelstein flipped his head open to scratch it reviling that he had a different brain. The brain which he had was green with what looked like two eye balls on the frontal lobe. Then when he was finished he closed the lid.

"Oogie switched you're brain." Jack said.

"Shall we begin? I think you'll like this device. I made it especially for you." Dr. Finkelstein said.

He then pulled a switched and four machine-gun spheres, four knife machines and a laser beam appeared pointing at them. Sora elbowed Jack and pointed at table where Dr. Finkelstein real brain was located.

"We got to switch the doctor's real brain back." Jack said.

"Yeah but how?" Kairi asked.

"Someone has to sneak a round and open his head from behind and remove the brain. Then on of us has to throw the real brain in." Jack said.

"I'll try and get his head open." Riku said.

Then they started to hear music playing and Dr. Finkelstein started to sing as the machine-gun started to fire at them.

_This town has changed, my boy_

_Since you've been away!_

_Without a Pumpkin King_

_It's Oogie Boogie's way!_

The four of them dodged just in time. Sora then cast a Firaga spell destroying one of the machineguns. Jack created a flaming Jack-o-Lantern and threw it at one of the machineguns destroying it then he began to sing.

_Doctor, please!_

_Oh, can't you see you're wrong?_

Dr. Finkelstein just pulled a lever and the laser fired straight at Jack but Kairi push Jack out of the way just in time. Dr. Finkelstein then sung once again.

_You were the king_

_But now you're nothing but prey!_

_Oogie Boogie is back_

_And he's planning to stay!_

Jack got up and created an ice crystal and threw towards the laser. But the laser melted the ice just before it hit. Jack then began to sing again.

_It's a crazy web you're weaving!_

_Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!_

Then the one of the knife machines started to slash at him. Jack then sung as he dodged the knife.

_Doctor, please!_

_It's not too late!_

Riku then casted a Dark Firaga spell destroying the knife machine before it hit Jack. Dr. Finkelstein then sung once again.

_All my machines will seal your fate!_

Dr. Finkelstein then pulled a lever and all the machines started to attack them all at once as he sung.

_My lasers will slice you!_

_My knives will cut deep!_

_And when it's all over_

_Sally, she will weep!_

A knife machine was about to hit Kairi but Sora slash through it. The laser was about to hit Jack but Riku created a Dark Shield protecting Jack but the laser was bring through.

_The days of your good natured_

_Mayhem is through!_

_I'll tear up this town!_

_And I'm starting with you!_

Riku's shield was destroyed and both him and Jack were thrown back.

_Well, now, my boy_

_It seems you've lost your crown!_

_In a few mere moments_

_You and your friends will be six feet in the ground!_

The laser fired again but Sora and Kairi managed to get them away just in time. Jack got up and started to sing.

_Stop at once!_

_Can't you see this is absurd?_

Jack then created a flaming Jack-o-Lantern and threw towards Sora who hit with his Keyblade. Before the laser could blast it the flaming Jack-o-Lantern destroyed it. Dr. Finkelstein looked at them with anger and started to sing.

_No more tricks!_

_Your friends are now your foes!_

_And now this dance is_

_Nearing its close_

Then both Sora and Kairi casted a Firaga spell destroying the last two machineguns. Jack then began to sing again.

_All these people that you're hurting_

_Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting_

While Jack was singing Riku sneaked away and started to make his way to Dr. Finkelstein.

_Doctor, please!_

_Your thinking is all wrong!_

Dr. Finkelstein then pulled a lever and the last two knife machines headed towards Jack while he sung.

_In a moment finally you'll be gone!_

Before they hit Jack both Sora and Kairi cut right through them. Jack then ran to Dr. Finkelstein and started to sing again.

_Your intentions are evil!_

_Your thoughts are all bad!_

_The thing that you work for_

_Is no more than a cad!_

At that moment Riku opened Dr. Finkelstein head and remover the fake brain. Jack then threw it towards Dr. Finkelstein as he sung the last verse.

_When finally we get that_

_Foul brain out of you_

_You'll see no more foes_

_But friends that are true!_

Then Dr. Finkelstein real brain landed in his head and closed. Then the four of them looked up and saw floating down a door shaped like a four leaf clover. Dr. Finkelstein then rolled off the machine shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Jack. I never imagined my brain would be replaced and the town deceived. Luck for us you returned and Sora and his friends should up." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"It wasn't your fault but at least we've got the St. Patricks Day door." Jack said as Sora put it in his pocket.

"Indeed!" Dr. Finkelstein said. He then thought for a moment and gasped. "Jack! What's today's date?"

"Why today is… December 24th. Oh no it's almost Christmas." Jack said in a worried tone.

"I wonder what's happened to the Christmas Door." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"I don't know but we've got less than a day to find it." Sora said.

"Doctor do you know where we can find a Holiday Door?" Riku asked.

"If remember correctly there were a large group of Heartless in the Pumpkin Patch." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"It's a good place to start. Come on fellows lets go." Jack said. With that the four of them rushed to the elevator.

"Good luck." Dr. Finkelstein said. After the elevator went down Dr. Finkelstein looked out into the sky. "Let's hope we've not to late."


	10. Filthy Finale

_Halloween Town: Pumpkin Patch_

A few moments later the four of them entered in a field full of pumpkins.

"Okay we've in the Pumpkin Patch so where are the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"Oh you've got more than Heartless to worry about." A voice said.

They looked around and saw Barrel on a tree root. Then Lock and Shock jumped out of nowhere and landed on it.

"I would have thought you three would have learned your lesson by know." Jack said.

"Aw but Jack we're just getting started." Lock said.

"Our biggest trick is yet to come." Shock said.

"And you won't be getting any treats get them." Barrel ordered.

Then five Driller Moles and a Dual Blade Heartless appeared at that moment Sora, Riku and Kairi summoned their Keyblades and Jack clenched his fists. The Driller Moles dug underground while the Dual Blade did its spinning thrust attack knocking the four of them back. Then Driller Moles Drill Upper attack but Sora and Riku blocked the attacking knocking the Driller Moles back. Jack then summoned a barrage of thunderbolts stunning the Driller Moles. Kairi then casted a Pearl spell and the orb of light hit and destroyed all Driller Moles but the Dual Blade blocked it when the orb came towards it. But when it lowered its guard Riku preformed a Dark Break move destroying the Dual Blade. After they were finished they looked a Lock, Shock and Barrel who just laughed.

"That was some boring." Lock said.

"See you later losers." Shock yelled as they three of them began to run away.

"You guys are so done for and after what we did to The Mayor's house… Opps! Wasn't supposed to tell you that." Barrel said and ran after the others.

"We better go after them and see what they did to The Mayor." Jack said.

"Before that I think we better take that with us." Kairi said pointing up. They all looked up and saw a door shaped like Turkey floating down.

"It's the Thanksgiving Holiday Door." Jack said.

"Which means the Christmas door is still out there." Sora said as the door entered his pocket.

"Then if we want to find it we better catcher those pranksters." Riku said.

They all nodded and followed them.

* * *

_Halloween Town:_ _Halloween Town Square_

Once they got to the square they saw Lock, Shock and Barrel heading to The Mayor's house. When they reached the house they saw on the roof top trapped in a cage was The Mayor.

"Mayor! Are you okay?" Jack yelled.

"Jack! Oh you don't know how happy I am to see you and the same dose for you Sora." The Mayor said.

"Don't worry Mayor we'll get you out." Sora yelled.

They all then entered the house and climbed up onto the roof. But before they could free The Mayor they heard some laughter. They looked around and saw Lock, Shock and Barrel inside Dr. Finkelstein Experiment laughing.

"That's Dr. Finkelstein Experiment!" Jack said in a shocked tone.

"Yeah when the Doctor was under our control we got him to repair it just for you." Lock said.

"Now we can have to real fun." Shock said.

"Care to play?" Barrel asked.

"As if you had a choice!" They said at the same time.

Then music started to play then Lock, Shock and Barrel started to sing.

_Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!_

_La, la, la, la, laa!_

_Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!_

_La, la, la, la, laa! _

Then the Experiment started to fire exploding pumpkins from its bellowed tube at the four of them.

_Hail to Mister Oogie!_

_Jack will never win!_

_When you find our booby traps_

_They will do you in!_

They managed to dodge the pumpkins but then three Mega-Shadows Heartless appeared and started to attack them. as they attack Shock began to sing solo.

_First we heard the Master was back_

_To take this town away from Jack!_

_We knew he'd fight to set things right_

_So we got bad guys to attack!_

Sora and Riku slashed through the Mega-Shadows. The Experiment then fired laser beams from its eyes knocking them back. Jack the punched it and jumped out of way just as tried to hit. Jack then began to sing.

_Stop! I've had enough of you!_

_Your punishment is overdue!_

Kairi then casted a Curaga spell healing Sora and Riku. Sora then bashed The Experiment as he sung.

_You've instigated chaos here_

_And turned this town onto its ear!_

The Experiment then grabbed Sora with its claw and threw him in to Riku. Lock, Shock and Barrel started to sing again.

_Hail to Mister Oogie!_

_Put Jack and his friends to the test!_

_Keep them guessing all the time _

_Never let them rest! _

Then the Experiment's bellowed tube blew Kairi off the edge of the roof. Luckily Jack grabbed her hand and started to pull her up. The Experiment then skated towards them as it did Barrel sung.

_Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man_

Once Jack got Kairi back onto the roof they looked around to see the Experiment skating towards them. Then the was an explosion the Experiment turned around to find Sora casting Firaga spell and Riku was casting a Dark Firage spell at them. The Experiment then skated towards them and Shock began to sing.

_Can take the whole town over then!_

The Experiment then fired its lasers at them but Sora and Riku managed to get out the way. But the Experiment grabbed Sora with its claw and threw him into Riku. At that moment Barrel began to sing.

_He'll be so pleased, I do declare!_

The Experiment then grabbed Sora and Riku and threw them into Kairi and Jack and all three of them started to sing.

_All the worlds should beware!_

_Wheee!_

The Experiment then fired some exploding pumpkins from its bellowed tube and Barrel started to sing again.

_Now, that Oogie is the king_

_We get away with everything!_

_You cannot scold us for our pranks!_

_The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!_

When the smoke cleared it revealed that Kairi casted a Shell spell shielding them. She looked at the three and started to sing.

_Don't be foolish! Think now_

_All this danger isn't fun and games!_

Riku then ran towards them ready to hit them with his Keyblade and sung as he got closer.

_When this town is back to normal_

_Do you really want the blame?_

The Experiment then used its bellowed tube to blow Riku back. Then it began to charge ready to fire a powerful beam. As it charged the three began to sing.

_Hail to Mister Oogie!_

_This is so much fun!_

_We make mischief day and night_

_Our work is never done!_

The beam then fired but the four of them got out of the way in time. Then Sora, Riku and Kairi ran towards them. As they got closer Sora began to sing.

_We've told you once, we've told you twice_

_To straighten out your act!_

_You'll never get away with this_

_And that, you brats, is fact!_

Then they sliced through the Experiment's arms and legs. The Experiment's body fell to the ground then Jack walked up and pulled the chest plate out. He then grabbed Lock, Shock and Barrel and started to sing with anger.

_We've had enough of this disgrace!_

_So take us to the hidden place!_

_Where our friend sits locked in a cage!_

_Or you will face our rage!_

At that moment a door shaped like a Firecracker floated down.

"That the Independence Day Holiday Door." Jack said. Then the door shank and entered into Sora's pocket. Jack turned his attentions to Lock, Shock and Barrel. "Alright you three tell us where Oogie is."

"He's at his old mansion." The three of them said at the same time.

"I thought we destroyed it two years ago?" Sora said.

"The guy in the black coat rebuilt it." Shock said.

"Let free the Mayor first then we can deal with Oogie." Riku said.

"I'm on it." Sora said.

He then summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at the Mayor's cage. A beam of light fired at the end and opened the cage. The Mayor jumped down and ran towards them.

"Oh thank you I don't know how I can repay you." The Mayor said.

"Actually there is Mayor. Somewhere in the town the Holiday Leaders are being held prisoner I need you to find them and free them. Oh and lock these three up will you." Jack said.

"Oh course Jack you can leave it to me." The Mayor said.

"Knew lets deal with Oogie once we capture him we can get him to tell us where he hide the other Holiday Doors." Sora said.

They nodded and ran straight to Oogie's mansion.

* * *

_Halloween Town: Oogie's Manor_

Once they reached Oogie's Manor they saw that it was different than last time. This time parts of the mansion had pieces of the different holidays.

"Like to show off doesn't he." Kairi said.

"Let find Oogie and fast." Jack said.

They made their way to the mansion but as they reach the door a trap door opened they fell down it. They soon found themselves in a torture chamber then they heard laughter. Then a pedestal started to rise and standing on it was Oogie.

"Oogie! Return the Holiday Leaders to their Worlds." Jack ordered.

"I can assure you the leader of every holiday is right where he should be and you're looking at him." Oogie said.

"Where are you holding Sandy and his Holiday Door?" Jack asked.

"Jack you will find that old Sandy Claws won't be with us much longer. And I don't want you and your sidekicks causing any trouble so I hide the Christmas Door behind something quite nasty. So in the meantime let's say we have some fun. The Oogie Casino is now opened!" Oogie said. Then there was an explosion behind them pushing them off the platform. "What are gambling for you ask? Nothing of any valuable just your life! Cue the music!"

At that moment music started to play and Oogie began to sing.

_Well, well, well..._

_Look what the bat dragged in!_

_Jack! You made it this far?_

_Oh, I'm really scared!_

Then metal plates came down shaped as cards. The cards swords then began to spin around. But the four of them managed to dodge the blades. Jack then looked at Oogie and began to sing.

_Oogie, we're here to finish this_

_Once and for all!_

They then began to smash cards. As they did Oogie began to sing again.

_You're joking! You're joking!_

_I can't believe my ears!_

_You're jokin' me! You gotta be!_

_Best laugh I've had in years!_

Then a hanging scythes appear and rotate the four of them jumped as they got closer. As they did Jack sung again.

_I hope you did amuse yourself_

_With this, your little fling!_

_You'd better pay attention now_

_Cause I'm the Pumpkin King!_

Sora and Riku then started to slice through the scythes. At that moment Jack and Kairi jumped getting ready to hit Oogie. As they got closer Oogie began to sing.

_You think you are a-winning_

_But that's a lot of noise!_

_Just to be a sport, dear Jack_

_I will share my Oogie toys!_

He then threw some exploding dice sending them back. Then some Mega-Shadow appeared and started to attack them.

_Wow_

Then they heard some echoes

_Wow_

_Wow_

Once again they heard some echoes

_Wow_

_Wow_

Then yet again they heard some echoes.

_Wow_

_I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!_

After they took care of the Mega-Shadow Jack looked up at Oogie and started to sing.

_The leaders of the holidays_

_Must right now be set free!_

_Release them all at once_

_Or you'll have to deal with me!_

Then a frisbee-like blade headed to woulds and they started to jump to dodge it. As they did Oogie sung again.

_You beat my men. So what?! Big deal!_

_You even ran the maze!_

_You still can't stop me_

_I'm the king of Seven Holidays!_

Sora then slammed his Keyblade on the blade destroying it.

_Wow!_

Then Jack then started cope the line.

_Wow!_

_Wow!_

_Wow!_

_Wow!_

_Wow!_

Unknown to Oogie Sora and Riku were behind him. Riku hold his Keyblade out and Sora jumped on it. Riku then thrust his Keyblade up giving Sora a lift.

_I'm the only Pumpkin King!_

When Jack finished the last line Sora sliced through Oogie. Oogie fell on his knees as his bag ripped.

"You've got some nerve escaping my perfect trap. Still the real losers are you four." Oogie said laughing then his bag split in two revealing his shadow.

"What's this?" Jack said.

"Congratulations heroes you defeated my shadow. Neat trick huh? As for my treat the really me is in Christmas Town so I'll see you there." Oogie's shadow said before it exploded.

After the explosion they saw were the shadow once stood was a egg shaped door floating towards them.

"The Easter Door! But where's the Christmas Door?" Jack asked.

"Jack is their anywhere we haven't checked?" Sora asked as the door entered his pocket. Jack thought for a moment then an idea hit him.

"Yes we haven't checked the Hinterlands." Jack said.

"Then he better get their fast it's only a few hours until Christmas." Kairi said.

They nodded and ran out torture chamber.

* * *

_Halloween Town: Hinterlands_

Before they crossed Spiral Hill they saw Sally standing there.

"Sally you shouldn't be here it's too dangerous." Jack said.

"I had to warn you Oogie's headed for the Hinterlands. I have a bad feeling more trouble is waiting for you down the path." Sally said in a worried tone. Jack then walked up towards her.

"It's okay Sally. Nothing's going to stop me from returning Halloween Town to how it was before." Jack said hugging her.

Once he realised her the four of them ran down the hill and into the Hinterlands. Once they entered the Hinterlands the first thing they saw was the Holiday trees and replacing the doors were replaced with doors with Oogie's face on them.

Then suddenly two giant Heartless landed in front of them. One was a fire red skeleton and on its chest was a Heartless emblem and in its hands was axe which was on fire. The second one was icy blue skeleton and on its chest was a Heartless emblem and in its hands was a mace made of ice.

"Looks like Oogie has some guard dogs guarding the Hinterlands." Sora said.

"Well let's put a muzzle on these dogs." Kairi said summoning her Keyblade.

Sora and Riku copied her and hold his fists up. The fire skeleton then charged at them and raised its axe and slammed it on to the ground. Luckily the four of them managed to get out of the way just in time. The ice skeleton then swung its mace and it Jack sending him into a tree. Kairi then casted a Firaga spell at it which coursed it to drop its mace. Riku saw his chance and grabbed it he then spun it around and threw it at the fire skeleton which then disappeared and realised a heart leaving its axe behind. Sora followed Riku's lead and grabbed and threw it at the ice skeleton which then disappeared and realised a heart. Kairi then ran to Jack and helped him up.

"Jack are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"I'm fine you can't get rid of me that easy." Jack said. Then they saw floating down a door shaped like a Christmas tree. "Final the Christmas Holiday Door now we can enter Christmas Town."

"First we have to replace those Oogie Doors." Riku said.

With that they rushed to the seven trees and removed Oogie Doors. Then the Holiday Doors in Sora's pocket floated out and entered their rightful place. Then the Christmas Holiday Door floated to it tree and opened for them. They then walked through it and started to fall down.

* * *

_Christmas Town:_ _Yuletide Hill_

The moment they landed they followed themselves in Christmas Town. When Sora got up he saw that he, Riku and Kairi had changed forms again.

Sora was in his normal elf costume but it was red this time and his skin wasn't so pale. Kairi looked like a fairly wearing a pink dress and a sliver tiara on her head. Riku looked like a toy solider though without the hat.

"So I take it we have different forms in this world." Kairi said looking at herself.

"Let's just focus on rescuing Sandy Claws." Jack said and ran down the lane.

"Who's this Sandy Claws anyway?" Riku asked as they followed Jack.

"He means Santa Claus." Sora said.

"Right Santa Claus." Riku said in a tone at told them he didn't believe him.

"After everything we've been through you don't believe in Santa." Sora said.

"He's got a point." Kairi said.

"You don't mean you believe this?" Riku said.

"Well this place is called Christmas Town and it has a leader and who else would lead Christmas the Easter Bunny." Kairi said.

They would have kept on arguing but they entered the Town Centre they saw that Oogie had redecorated the town with his own theme.

"Ho ho hoo! Merry Christmas Jack!" A voice said they looked up and saw Oogie standing on the roof of Santa's workshop on his sleigh.

"Oogie where's Sandy?" Jack demanded.

"Well since you've all been all good spots I can tell that he is hanging around." Oogie said.

"Someone help!" A voice said.

They looked where the voice was coming through and saw Santa hanging on a candy cane lamppost above a tub that looked like it was full of acid.

"Okay maybe he is real." Riku said looking embarrassed.

"He won't be much longer." Oogie said pointing.

They looked where he was pointing and saw a candle burning through Santa's rope. Then the rope snapped without hesitating Sora flew up into the air and grabbed Santa before he fell into the acid.

"You alright Santa?" Sora asked.

"Yes and it's nice to see you again Sora." Santa said.

"Sora how did you do that?" Kairi asked as she, Riku and Jack ran towards them.

"Tinkerbell's Pixie dust has a more permit effect on me." Sora said.

"Argh can't anyone perish around here?" Oogie asked in annoys.

"Oogie it's over." Jack yelled.

"Not yet it's not." Oogie said. Oogie tried to get the reindeer to move but they didn't move a muscle. "What the matter with you get moving."

He then threw an exploding dice scaring them. The reindeer then flew into the air carrying the sleigh.

"Without my sleigh I can't deliver any presents! An entire year of preparations will be lost." Santa said.

"But all of the good children in all Worlds will be excepting presents under their trees and in their stocking." Kairi said.

Then they heard bells and when they looked up they saw Sally riding in Jack own sleigh being pulled by his own reindeer.

"Sally!" Jack said in surprise.

"Jack! We have our own sleigh!" Sally said as she landed. The moment she land she got out of the sleigh and ran over to Jack.

"Good thing Sally! Now we can chase after Oogie!" Jack said. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Santa then ran to sleigh.

"Jack the Mayor returned all the Holiday Leaders back to their Worlds." Sally said.

"That's great news Sally. Thanks! Now all there is left to do is to take care of Oogie." Jack said. Jack then hoped into the sleigh and they flew after Oogie.

In a few moments they had caught up to Oogie. Oogie looked behind and saw them getting closer.

"Argh they don't give up. Well let's see if they like this present." Oogie said.

He then threw an exploding dice at them. Luckily they missed the impact of the explosion but the aftershock was strength to knock Kairi out of the sleigh.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled.

Kairi closed her eyes waiting for the end. But then she felt something all around her body. She opened her eye and found herself covered in a bright aura. When the light faded she noticed she had two angle like wings. She used them to fly up just missing the ground and flew next to sleigh with everyone staring at her.

"Kairi how did you-?" Sora was saying.

"I don't know but I'm not complaining." Kairi said.

"Have you forgotten my dear you are a Princess of Heart and you hold great power within you." Santa said. Sora then exited the sleigh and flew next to it.

"Let show Oogie who he's messing with." Sora said.

"Right behind you." Kairi said.

Then a portal opened in front of Oogie and he entered it. Then they entered the portal right after him.

* * *

_Halloween Town: Oogie's Manor_

When they exited the portal they found themselves over Oogie's Manor. The moments they exited the portal Sora, Riku and Kairi saw that they had changed into their Halloween Town forms. Without a second through Sora and Kairi casted a Firaga spell that hit Oogie's sleigh scaring the Reindeer and knocking Oogie of it.

As Oogie fell down towards his mansion screaming Sora and Kairi managed to take control of sleigh and brought it down to the ground. Riku, Jack and Santa then landed next to them.

"Oh thank you." Santa said rushing to his sleigh.

"It was nothing." Kairi said.

Meanwhile Oogie and crashed through the roof and found himself in his torture chamber.

"How dare they do this to me I'm the Seven Holiday King." Oogie shouted.

"And yet they were able to ruin your plans." A voice said. Oogie turned around and saw the same guy wearing a black coat that revived him.

"Oh it's you again. Well what are you waiting for help me take those trouble makers." Oogie ordered.

"Very well I'll give you the power to crush them." The guy said. He then waved his hand. Oogie then felt a strange dark aura covering him.

Meanwhile outside Sora, Riku, Kairi and Jack were helping Santa. But then they felt the earth shack. They looked around and saw Oogie's mansion transforming turning into Oogie like it did last time. But this time on Oogie's was crown and his body was a mismatch of different pieces of the seven holidays.

"That thing is Oogie?" Kairi said.

"Looks like he's merged with his mansion again." Sora said.

"Sandy! We'll take care of Oogie! You hurry up and deliver those presents." Jack said. Santa nodded.

"On Dasher on Dancer on Prancer on Vixen on Comet on Cupid on Donner on Blitzen." Santa said as he flew into the air.

When he left the four of them ran towards Oogie. Once they got there Oogie looked down on them with anger. Then they heard music staring to play.

"It's payback time." Oogie said.

"Is that all you've got to say?" Jack asked.

Oogie then started to sing as tried to hit them with his fists. Luckily the four of them dodged them.

_Well, well, well_

_What pests you are_

_Still around? Huh_

_Ooh, can't say I like that_

_So why don't you just give up_

_You know, surrender?_

Jack then get up and started to sing as he summoned a flaming jack-o'-lantern.

_It's over, it's over_

_Your scheme was bound to fail_

Jack then threw the jack-o'-lantern and Sora sung as he casted a Firaga spell.

_It's over, you're finished here_

_Your next stop will be jail_

When they hit they exploded but they didn't faze him. Oogie then fired some fireballs as he sung.

_They mocks me, they fights me!_

Sora and Kairi who summoned her wings then flew into the air to dodge the fireballs as Riku and Jack dodged them on the ground.

_I don't know which is worse!_

_I might just split a seam now_

_If I don't die laughing first!_

Then they saw Oogie covered in darkness and fired several dark auras. Kairi quickly guarded all four of them with a shield of light. She looked at Oogie then began to sing.

_What's this a trick, we're not impressed_

_You're bad and now you're tall_

Riku then casted a Dark Firaga spell as he sung.

_It makes it all the more worthwhile_

_To see a giant fall!_

Sora then hit the dark fireball with his Keyblade making the fireball slam into Oogie. Oogie was knocked back but stand his ground and began to sing.

_Talk, talk, talk but I tell you_

_This giant's going nowhere!_

Then he started to fireballs at them again.

_If I were you I'd take a hike!_

_There's danger in the air!_

_Wow_

Then Sora, Riku, Kairi and Jack then started to copy the line as they dodged the fireballs.

_Wow_

_Wow_

_Wow_

_Wow_

Sora and Kairi then casted a Firaga spell Riku casted a Dark Firaga spell and Jack created a flaming Jack-o-lantern. Jack then sung as the attacks headed towards Oogie.

_I'm the only Pumpkin King!_

The attacks knocked Oogie back but he stood his ground.

"We will defeat you." Jack said.

"Well aren't we confident." Oogie said.

Jack then began to sing again.

_Well we're feeling angry,_

_And there's plenty left to do!_

Sora then began to sing as he and Kairi flew into the air and changed at Oogie.

_We've fought your most unwelcome help,_

_And now we're after you!_

But Oogie then swatted them away with his arm. He then began to sing.

_Even if you catch me_

_You could never do me in_

Sora and Kairi then landed on the ground and Oogie was about to step on them

_I'm ten stories high and just as strong_

_Which means I'm gonna win_

Before he stepped on them Riku and Jack pushed them out of the way just in time. They then got up and started to run about to avoid Oogie stepping on them.

_Wow_

Then Sora, Riku, Kairi and Jack then started to copy the line as they dodged the Oogie's feet.

_Wow_

_Wow_

_Wow_

_Wow_

Sora, Riku and Kairi then started to attack hit feet. This coursed Oogie to lose his balance he looked down and saw Jack was in front of him. Jack then threw an ice crystal and sung as the attacks headed towards Oogie.

_I'm the only Pumpkin King!_

When the attack hit him it froze a piece of him but it only mad him mad.

"This ends here." Jack said.

"I'm laughing to death." Oogie said.

Sora sung as he and Kairi casted a Thunderaga spell that hit Oogie.

_It's over, you're finished_

_You'll never get away_

After the Thunderaga spell zapped Oogie Jack then summoned a barrage of thunderbolts as he sung.

_You the Seven Holidays King_

_That'll be the day_

After the thunder attacks wore off Oogie was smoking and looked angry at them. He then began to sing.

_How feeble, how childish!_

_Is that the best you've got?_

_You think that you're heroes Jack_

_But I think you are not_

"I'm the Seven Holiday King!" Oogie shouted.

"You're king of NOTHING!" Jack shouted back defiantly.

_Wooooow!_

Oogie then started to fire fireballs and dark auras at them as he sung.

_Now it's time for you to see_

_What it really means to scare!_

The four of them could only dodge Oogie's attacks.

_'Cause I'm the gambling Boogie man_

_Although I don't play fair!_

Kairi created a shield of light to block some dark auras but Oogie then swatted her away with his arm.

_It's much more fun, I must confess_

_With lives on the line_

Then some fireballs blasted Riku back and he landed next to Kairi. Oogie then walked up to them and was about to step on them.

_Not mine of course_

_But yours, old friend_

_Now that'd be just fine._

Before he could step on them Sora and Jack grabbed them before Oogie put his foot down.

_Wow_

Then Sora, Riku, Kairi and Jack then started to copy the line Kairi created a shield blocking the fireballs and dark auras.

_Wow_

_Wow_

_Wow_

_Wow_

When the smoke cleared the four of them were still standing. Jack then created a flaming Jack-o-lantern and throw it towards Oogie. Riku fired a beam of darkness and Kairi fired a beam of light that hit Sora's Keyblade. Sora then hit the Jack-o-lantern with his Keyblade. The moment he hit the Jack-o-lanterns flame grew brighter and was covered in darkness. As the Jack-o-lantern headed towards Oogie Jack began to sing.

_I'm the only Pumpkin King!_

As Jack finished the last verse the Jack-o-lantern hit Oogie and he began to fall apart.

"No not again." Oogie yelled as he started too disappeared.

When the smoke cleared all that was left of him was his old sack. Then they heard bells and saw Santa flying down towards them.

"Whew! For a moment there I thought I was too late but I managed to deliver the presents in time." Santa said.

"Yes a shame things ended up that way." A voice said. They turned around and saw a guy wearing a black coat.

"So the Organization was behind this." Riku said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

The guy then pulled his hood down to revile a man with yellow eyes and pointed ears. He had light blue hair with two long locks similar in appearance to horns running down his back, and a large bang of hair falling over his face.

"Why name is Seymour Guado." Seymour said.

"So how and why did you bring Oogie back?" Kairi asked.

"I can't tell you the how but as for the why apart of the reason was to bring the Holiday Leaders down." Seymour said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well the Holiday Leaders are only immortal because children believe in them. You see they give light and hope to children when they need it." Seymour explained.

"Then what was the real reason you brought him back?" Kairi asked.

"The real reason was to get this." Seymour said holding out Oogie's sack.

"Don't tell be that's one of the Vessels of Darkness." Sora said.

"Indeed and the only way to get it was to bring Oogie back from the grave." Seymour said.

Then he opened a Corridor of Darkness and slow entered it. Sora then rushed towards him to stop him but he was too late. The moment Seymour entered it the corridor disappeared.

"He got away." Sora said slamming his fist on the ground.

"He may have got away but at least Christmas wasn't ruined." Jack said.

"Jack is right you still have a chance but right know a World needs your help." Santa said.

"What World is this?" Riku asked.

"This World stream of time runs differently than any other World and the witch that's resides there has kept me from entering for one hundred of its years. He magic has had it winter but never Christmas all year round." Santa said.

"But if you can't enter what makes you think we can?" Riku asked.

"Because the hope that four children have from another World have given to its inhabitants has weaken her magic letting me to break through. I need you three to protect these children for they are that World only hope to free it from the darkness." Santa said.

"Then we'll do it." Sora said. Santa smiled and opened a portal.

"You'll find three of the children close to where I'm sending you. Unfortunately the fourth has been tricked by the witch and joined her side." Santa said.

"Don't worry we'll save them." Kairi said.

The four of them then entered the portal to the unknown World.

* * *

_The World That Never Was: Where Nothing Gathers_

Seymour appeared on his throne which was number VI. He looked around and saw Master Xehanort and number IX were present.

"I've required the sixth vessel." Seymour said.

"Good everything is landing into our hands." Number IX said. Then Vayne appeared on his throne which was number VIII.

"I've managed to require the second princess but the King and his followers were there." Vayne said.

"Yes and the princess with the Keyblade masters was started to unlock her powers." Seymour said.

"Like it matters get her will be easy once we separate her from her body guards." Number IX said.

"Last I check you were bested by the princess of your world." Seymour said.

"Enough we'll get her when the time is right but we are getting close of finding the World we need to stage the final battle." Master Xehanort said smiling.


	11. The Battle of Beruna Part 1

_Narnia: Frozen River_

Sora, Riku and Kairi exited the portal and found themselves in their normal forms. They looked around them and saw that they were in a forest covered in snow next to a frozen river.

"So what's this World called?" Kairi asked.

"I think it's called Narnia." Sora said.

"Well Santa said that three of the four kids we are supposed to protect are some where here." Riku said.

Then they heard screaming not far from where they were. They ran to where the screaming came from and saw on a patch of ice under a frozen waterfall a boy about thirteen holding a sword and shield, a girl about twelve years old holding a horn, a bow and quiver full of arrows, a little girl about eight years old holding a dagger and vial of liquid around her waist wearing fur coats and a male and female beavers surround by five Rabid Dogs Heartless lead by a wolf. The boy pulled his sword out and pointed it at the wolf.

"Put that down boy you don't have the heart to use it." The wolf said. He then howled and the Rabid Dog pounced on them.

Then in a second they disappeared they looked around and saw three Keyblade spin up to the cliff and saw Sora, Riku and Kairi catching their Keyblades. Then they jump down and landed in front of them.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Sora said.

"What! Two more sons of Adam and another daughter of Eve." The wolf said.

"Now you mind telling us who you are?" Riku asked.

"I'm Maugrim captain of the her majesty Secret Police." Maugrim said growling.

"I suggest you back off." Sora said.

"I don't think it'll matter." Maugrim said smiling. He then started to jump the cliff. They all looked at the frozen waterfall that was about to break.

"Hold on!" Sora said and grabbed the older girl.

Riku grabbed the boy and Kairi grabbed the young girl which the two beavers jumped into the water. Sora, Riku and Kairi then summoned their Keyblade Gliders with the children hanging onto them. They flew down the river for a little while and landed on the river bed. Once the Keyblade Gliders disappeared the three children looked at them puzzled.

"Who are you?" The older girl asked.

"I'm Sora this is Riku and Kairi and we've here to help you." Sora said.

"Santa sent us. He told us that this World has been in darkness for a long time and you three and another where it's only hope." Kairi said.

"Well thank you for helping us I'm Peter Pevensie and these are my sisters Susan and Lucy and our friends Mr and Mrs Beaver." Peter said. Susan then pulled Peter's arm.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked.

"Thanking them they saved our lives." Peter said.

"Yes but did you see how they summoned those vehicles from nowhere and their wearing strange cloths." Susan said.

"But they said Santa sent them?" Lucy said.

"Oh you can trust them dears." Mrs Beaver said.

"Who do you know?" Susan asked.

"Because their wielders of the Keyblade." Mr Beaver said.

"Look we can talk on the way to where we are going." Sora said.

"He's right they'll be following us." Peter said.

"But won't you get cold?" Lucy asked.

"Oh I don't think that'll be a problem." Kairi said pointing.

They looked where she was pointing and saw a tree full of blossom. They left their fur coats behind and walked for a while telling each other their own stories.

"So we are off to see Aslan?" Sora asked.

"Yes and with any luck we can rescue Edmund." Peter said.

"I take it Edmund is your brother." Riku said.

"Yes and it's my fault what happened to him." Peter said.

* * *

_Narnia: Aslan's Camp_

Soon they entered a camp with red and yellow tents around. All around Centaurs, Fauns, Satyrs, Red Dwarves and tons of different animals had stopped what they were doing and looked as the party enter. Soon they got to the head tent with Centaur standing guard.

"We've come to see Aslan." Peter said raising his sword.

Then everyone began to bow as the front of the tent moved. Then emerging from the tent was a fully grown lion. Then they all bowed to him.

"Welcome Peter son of Adam, welcome Susan and Lucy daughters of Eve, welcome Master Sora and Riku, welcome Princess Kairi and welcome you to Beavers you have my thanks. But where is the fourth?" Aslan asked. Then they all fell silent.

"It's why we are here sir we need your help." Peter said as everyone stood up.

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan said.

"Our brother has been captured by the White Witch." Peter said.

"Captured how could this happen?" Aslan asked.

"He betrayed them your Majesty." Mr Beaver said.

"Then he has betrayed us all." Someone said.

"Silences I'm shore there is an explanation." Aslan said.

"It was my fault really I was too hard on him." Peter said.

"We all were." Susan said.

"Sir he's our brother." Lucy said.

"I know dear one but that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This maybe hard then you think. However we have more help to solve this problem." Aslan said. Then exiting from the tent was King Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"You're Majesty, Donald and Goofy when did you get here?" Sora asked.

"A few hours ago Master Yen Sid sent us here but we have a problem." King Mickey said.

A few moments later all six of them were sitting at a table talking.

"So the Organization has captured Snow White and we believe that they got six of the Vessels of Darkness." Riku said.

"It would seem so and that's why we have had a talk with Aslan and it would seem that both he and the White Witch fought in the Keyblade War on opposite sides." King Mickey said.

"Well we have to stay here and help them get their World back." Kairi said.

"We will but it won't be easy." Riku said. Then they heard a horn blowing. They all got up and guest who blow it.

"Susan!" They all said at the same time.

They all ran to river and saw Susan and Lucy hanging onto a tree. They also saw Peter pointing his sword at Maugrim and another wolf. Before the second wolf could attack Aslan trapped him with his paw. Sora was about to help Peter but Aslan stopped him.

"No steady your weapons this is Peter's battle." Aslan said.

"You may think you're a king but you're going to die like a dog." Maugrim said and pounced.

Peter raised his sword and they both fell to the ground. Susan and Lucy climbed down and ran over to him. Peter got up and saw hit sword and stabbed and killed Maugrim. Aslan then realised the wolf then he ran into the woods.

"After him he'll lead you to Edmund." Aslan said to Sora. He nodded then he, Riku, Donald and Goofy ran after him. Aslan then turned to Peter. "Peter clean your sword." After Peter cleaned his sword he kneeled down in front of Aslan. "Rise Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane knight of Narnia." Alslan said.

* * *

_Narnia: Witch's Camp_

It was night when they reached the Witch's Camp. When they got there they saw all different types of Heartless all around. Also tired to a tree was a boy about ten years old.

When the Heartless saw them they stopped what they were doing and moved in to attack. A Defender tried to hit Sora with its shield but Sora ducked and stabbed it with his Keyblade. Then a squared of Soldiers came in for attack but Donald casted a Thunderaga spell and they all disappeared. Then two Rabid Dogs headed towards them but Goofy used his Goofy Bash move and the shield bounced off the two Rabid Dogs making them disappear. Riku ran to the boy who was tired to a tree.

"Are you Edmund Pevensie?" Riku asked.

"Yes I'm but who are you?" Edmund asked.

"We'll explain later right now we need to get out of here." Riku said and cut the ropes with his Keyblade.

Then the five of them ran out of the camp before reinforcements could show.

* * *

_Narnia: Aslan's Camp_

In the morning Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Pevensie's were sitting round a table having breakfast.

"So you guy were sent here to protect us?" Edmund said.

"Yes but we've in the middle of our own war." Riku said.

"Aslan said you're a Princess of Hearts Kairi I don't understand." Susan said.

"There something's your better not knowing but in this war it's like we are fighting both the Organization and an evil fairy called Maleficent." Sora said.

"Maleficent she won't be by any chance greenish skin and wearing black-horned headdress, a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon edges which flare out and carries a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip." Edmund asked.

"Yes you've seen her?" Kairi asked.

"Yes I've seen her with the White Witch." Edmund said.

"That explains why she has Heartless in her army." Donald said.

"Well if we are going to fight an army of Heartless you two need to learn how to use a sword." Riku said getting up.

For the next few hours Sora and Riku were teaching Peter and Edmund how to use a sword. Then Mr Beaver ran up to them.

"The witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here." Mr Beaver said.

Moments later they were at Aslan's camp and saw the Witch on here throne being carried by two Large Bodies. The Witch had long blonde hair and was wearing white robes and a crown made of ice. Leading them was Pete with a few Armored Knights.

"Make way for the Queen of Narnia." Pete yelled. The Large Bodies then lowered her throne and she began to walk towards Aslan.

"You have a traitor in our midst Aslan." The Witch said.

"His offends was not against you." Aslan said.

"Have you forgotten the laws which Narnia was built?" The Witch said.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me Witch. I was there when it was written." Aslan yelled.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." The Witch said.

"Try and take him then." Peter said pulling his sword out. Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblades.

"I thought you three brats were here." Pete said.

"Then what are you going to do about it." Sora asked.

"Aslan knows unless I have blood as the law demands all of Narnia will be overturned and perish by fire and water. That boy will die on the Stone Table." The Witch said pointing at Edmund. Everyone then whispered to themselves. "As is traditions. You dare not refuse."

"Enough I shall talk to you alone." Aslan said.

Then they both entered Aslan's tent. A few moments later they exited the tent. The witch started to walk back to her throne and everyone looked at Aslan.

"She has dropped her clam on the son of Adam's blood." Aslan said. Then everyone in Aslan's army cheered.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?" The Witch asked.

Aslan then roared scaring Pete and had the Witch to sit down quietly. Then her and her followers walked away.

* * *

_Later that night_

Kairi, Susan and Lucy were in their tent. Then Lucy saw Aslan walking past.

"Susan, Kairi." Lucy whispered.

Both Kairi and Susan woke up. They saw Lucy getting her thing and walking out the tent. They then grabbed their things and followed her. When they got out they saw Aslan walking away. They then started to follow him. When they got deep into a forest Aslan stopped.

"Shouldn't you three be in bed?" Aslan asked. Then they three of them came out of their hiding place and walked towards Aslan.

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy said.

"Please Aslan wouldn't we come with you?" Susan asked.

"We promise will do what you say." Kairi said.

"I would be glad of the company for a while." Aslan said.

They then continued to walk deeper into the woods. A few moments later they stopped and Aslan looked at them.

"It is time from here I must go on alone." Aslan said.

"But Aslan-." Susan was saying.

"You have to trust me for this must be done. Thank you Kairi thank you Susan thank you Lucy and farewell." Aslan said.

Aslan then then continued to walk deeper into the woods. The girls then went up a hill and saw the Stone Table and around it were a crowed of different Heartless and at the head were the Maleficent, Pete and the Witch holding a dagger. They also saw walking towards them Aslan. Then suddenly the Heartless started to tire his legs and mouth with rope.

"Now Aslan I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by doing this you saved the human traitor? You have given me your life and saving no one so much of love." The Witch said. She then raised her dagger and stabbed Aslan. "The great cat is dead."

After they left the three girls walked towards the Stone Table. They then cried over Aslan's body but stopped when they heard some squeaks they saw mice chowing on the ropes.

"Get away." Susan said.

"No look." Lucy said then some ropes snapped.

"Guess their friendly mice." Kairi said. Once they removed the ropes the girls looked at each other.

"We have to tell the others." Susan said.

"But we can't leave him" Lucy said.

"Lucy there's no time they need to know." Susan said. Lucy thought for a moment and looked at the trees.

"The trees." Lucy said.

At the camp the boys were asleep. But when Peter felt something touch him he woke up and pulled his sword. This of course woke Sora, Riku and Edmund then they saw a female Dryad.

"Be still my princes and warriors of the Keyblade. I bring grave news from your sisters and the Princess of Heart." The Dryad said.

Moments later Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Edmund were outside Aslan's tent looking at a map of the battle field. Peter then exited the tent with a grim look on his face.

"She's right he's gone." Peter said as he walked towards them.

"Then you'll have to lead us. Peter there's an army out there and it needs you to lead it." Edmund said.

"I can't." Peter said.

"Aslan believed you can and so do I." Edmund said.

"You know we'd never had thought that we'll have to fight a war as well." Sora said.

"And we never would have dreamed that we would be Keyblade wielders either." Riku said.

"You just have to follow your heart." King Mickey said.

Peter thought for a moment and looked at the map.

* * *

_Narnia: Battle Field_

In a few hours all of Aslan's army was standing in front of a cliff. Donald wearing his wizard outfit, Edmund wearing full armour and Mr Beaver were on the cliff with the archers. On the ground was Sora who was his Keyblade armour, King Mickey, Goofy also wearing his armour and Peter wearing full armour and was riding a Unicorn. Then flying down on his Keyblade glider and wearing his Keyblade armour was Riku.

"They're coming Peter with numbers and weapons far great then are own." Riku said as glider disappeared.

"Don't worry we can win this." Sora said.

Then they saw Pete in the horizon then they saw different types of Heartless in all shapes and sizes. Then they saw the witch riding a chariot being pulled by two Snapper Dogs. Peter looked at Edmund who nodded and Peter raised his sword and everyone cheered. On the other side of the Battle Field the Witch looked at Pete.

"I have no interest in prisoners kill them all." The Witch ordered.

"As you wish Heatless go get them." Pete yelled.

Then Pete and half of the Heatless charged towards them while the other half stead with the Witch. Sora then fired a Firaga spell that shot in the air and exploded. Then high in the sky carrying boulders were Griffins flying towards the Heartless. As he ran Pete stopped and looked up and saw the Griffins.

"Heads up." Pete said.

When the Griffins flew over the Heartless they realised the boulders and they landed and destroyed some of the Heartless. The Witch looked at some Wyverns and nodded at them. They then flew into the air and attacked the Griffins who fought back. Then some Archers Heartless stopped and aimed their bows and fired energy arrows at the Griffins. Some Griffins where shot down and some were brought down by the Wyverns and most had destroy some of the Wyverns and flew away but the army of Heartless continued.

"You're with me?" Peter asked the four.

"Of course." Sora said with the others smiling.

"FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN." Peter shouted.

Then the hull army charged towards the Heartless. Once they meet they attacked Sora slashed at a Solider and did a Strike Raid destroying an Armored Knight that was about to strike Riku. Riku then jumped into the air and cut the horn off of a Behemoth and King Mickey casted a Pearl spell that blasted the Behemoth destroying it. Meanwhile Pete punched a Centaur and threw some fireworks that hit a Faun.

* * *

_Narnia: The Stone Table_

As the battle was going Kairi, Susan and Lucy were still with Aslan's body.

"We have to go." Kairi said.

"She's right there's nothing more we can do." Susan said.

The three of them then started to walk away. Then the place shuck and once they turned around they saw the Stone Table had cracked and Aslan's body was gone.

"Where's Aslan?" Lucy asked.

"What have they done?" Susan asked.

"I don't think they did anything look." Kairi said pointing.

Susan and Lucy looked were she was pointing and saw emerging from the arch was Aslan. At that moment the girls ran to him and hugged him.

"But we saw the knife the Witch." Susan said.

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice she might have interpreted the deep magic differently. That when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead the stone table will crack and even death itself would turn backwards." Aslan said reading the text on the Stone Table.

"We sent the news that you were dead." Susan said.

"The boys would be at the battle field by now." Kairi said.

"We have to help them." Lucy said pulling her dagger out.

"We will der one but not along. Climb on my back we have far to go and little time to get there. You may want to cover your ears." Aslan said as the Girl climbed on him.

He then roared and started to run North West.


	12. The Battle of Beruna Part 2

_Narnia: Battle Field_

The battle between Aslan's army and the Witch's army was still going on. The Witch then decided to attack with the rest of her army. After Peter took down a Defender we signalled to Edmund. When Edmund saw the signalled he looked at Donald.

"Fire!" Edmund said.

Donald then casted a Firaga spell that flew across the air and land in front of the Witch's approaching army creating a wall of fire. Most of the Heartless went through it but disappeared with in a few seconds. Everyone cheered when they saw this but then the Witch used her magic and the flames disappeared and her army continued to match forward.

"Fall back to the rocks." Peter ordered.

Then the whole army ran towards the rocks. Once they got inside of the cliff they saw Donald and Edmund at the top with all of the archers. Donald held his staff and the archers ready their bows all waiting for the signal. Once Edmund gave them the signal Donald casted a Thunderaga spell and the archers fired their arrows. The Heartless then got stuck by lighten and got hit by arrows backing them disappeared.

However on the high ledgers Heartless Archers were firing their energy arrows at the army and one arrow hit the Unicorn Peter was riding. Riku saw Edmund's face and looked around and saw Peter on the ground with the Witch's army heading towards him. Peter got up and readied his sword then running past him was Riku running towards the advancing army.

"Stop!" Peter yelled.

But Riku didn't listen he stopped in front of the army and thrust his arm out. Then a powerful force pushed most of the army back. Riku looked up in surprise and looked at his hand.

"I guess Ansem gave me more powers then Darkness." Riku said to himself. Pete then jumped out in front of him.

"So it looks like you've learned a few new trick pity it won't save you." Pete said.

Pete then threw some giant fire crackers at him and exploded on contact. When the smoke cleared Riku was gone Pete looked up and saw Riku floating above him.

"I think it did save me." Riku said.

Then he used telekinesis to lift Pete up then he sent him flying out of site. Riku landed on the ground finding Sora, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Peter and Edmund standing next to him ready to fight the Witch's army.

* * *

_Narnia: Witch's Castle_

Aslan had taken the girls to the Witch's castle and once they were inside they saw the place full of statues. Lucy then saw a statue of a Faun and began to cry Susan hugged her to comfort her.

"I take it this is somebody you know?" Kairi asked.

"He was a friend of mine who got turned to stone by the Witch because he helped me." Lucy said crying.

Aslan then walked up to the statue and breathed on it. A few seconds later the statue started to change to its former form. The Faun gasped for breath and started to collapse. But Lucy caught him as he fell.

"Susan Kairi this Mr Tumnus." Lucy said.

"Come we most hurry and search the castle Peter and the Keyblade masters will need everyone we can find." Aslan said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A voice said. They turned to the castle entrance and saw Maleficent standing there.

"Maleficent staying here so your underlings can do all the dirty work?" Kairi said.

"Indeed you see this castle is perfect for my plans and having you my dear just makes it easier to complete." Maleficent said.

"But this castle belongs to the White Witch no you." Susan said.

"For the time being my dear. But that's not important what is important is to stop you before you ruin by plans." Maleficent said.

"Aslan take the other and free everyone here while I'll deal with Maleficent." Kairi said summoning her Keyblade.

Aslan nodded and he took the girls and Mr Tumnus away. Maleficent looked at Kairi and smiled noticing her Keyblade.

"So what Pete said is true the princess has learned to fight. But even learning how to use a Keyblade won't help you." Maleficent said.

She then burst into green flames and transformed into her dragon form. She then snapped her mouth at Kairi who did a cartwheel to dodge and slammed her Keyblade on Maleficent's head. Maleficent shook her head and breathed out green flames from her mouth at Kairi. Kairi quickly created a shield of light to protect herself but she couldn't hold one. But then a golden arrow came out of nowhere and hit Maleficent on the head. Kairi looked behind here and saw Susan holding her bow. Maleficent then started shake her head back and forth to get the arrow out. Kairi used the opening to fire a powerful beam of light that knocked Maleficent back she then returned to her normal form panting for breath.

"You may have beaten me today but next time I will have you and your power in my clutches." Maleficent said.

She then opened a Dark Corridor and disappeared. Kairi then turned to Susan with a smile no her face.

"Thanks for the save." Kairi said.

"I felt like I owed you." Susan said.

"Well done but know we must help Peter and the Keyblade masters." Aslan said with tons of freed creatures behind him.

* * *

_Narnia: Battle Field_

The battle was going poorly any who tried to attack the Witch was either turned to stone or stabbed by her blade. Two Griffins tried to attack her but one got stabbed and stabbed the other one with her wand turning it to stone and crashed on the ground. As for the rest of the army the Heartless showed no mercy. The Witch then started to walk towards Peter.

"Edmund there to many of them get out of here get the girls and get them home." Peter ordered as he fought an Assault Rider.

"You heard him let's go." Mr Beaver said.

Then he and Edmund started to walk up the cliff. Edmund looked back and saw Sora surrounded by a group of Armored Knights, Riku and King Mickey were fighting a bunch of Hammer Frame and Donald and Goofy were back to back battling against two Dual Blades. Then he saw the Witch coming towards Peter and Sora and pulled his sword out.

"Peter said get out of here." Mr Beaver said.

"Peter is not king yet." Edmund said and ran towards the Witch.

Edmund then jumped in front of the Witch. The Witch turned to stab him with her wand but Edmund side stepped and slammed his sword on the wand breaking its tip. Peter and Sora turned in time to see the Witch looking at Edmund with anger. She then used her sword to disarm Edmund and stabbed him in the chest with the remains of her wand.

"EDMUND!" Peter shouted as Edmund fell to the ground.

The Witch then threw her wand away and picked up Edmund's sword and continued to walk towards Sora and Peter. Peter looked at Sora who nodded Peter stabbed the Assault Rider in the chest making it disappear and Sora casted a Holy spell blasting all the Armored Knights around him.

Then they both ran towards the Witch Peter tried to slam his sword at her but the Witch blocked it. Sora then casted a Firaga spell at her but she slammed one of her swords at the fireball cutting it in half. She then tried to stab Peter with one of her swords but Peter blocked it with his shield. She then slashed at Sora who blocked her other sword but she then kicked Sora in the chest knowing him into the cliff. Then they heard a roar and saw on top of the cliff was Aslan.

"Impossible!" The Witch said in shock.

Then they saw next to him Kairi, Susan and Lucy and behind them was a whole new army. The army then charged down the cliff taking out the Heartless army. Before they could reach the Witch attacked Peter and was able to disarm him. She then tripped him up and wedged her one of swords in Peter armour. She was about to stabbed him but Sora tackled her that's when his Keyblade started to glow he then fired a powerful beam of light that made her disappeared.

"Peter!" Susan and Lucy yelled running towards them with Kairi not far behind and Lucy gave him a hug.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan asked.

The four of them ran to where Edmund was lying and with was RIKU, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Edmund was still alive and panting for breath Riku removed his helment as Peter, Susan and Lucy knelt next to him. Lucy then pulled her bottle out and placed a drop of the liquid inside in Edmund's mouth. He was quiet and everyone held their breath then Edmund slowly opened his eyes and everyone gave a sighed with relief. Peter then hugged Edmund and once he let go he looked at Edmund smiling.

"When are you going to do what you are told?" Peter asked.

Then all four of them hugged each other. Once they broke apart they saw Aslan standing next to a statue of a Satyr then in a few seconds the Satyr returned to normal. Lucy picked up her bottle and ran to the nerviest soldier and Aslan walked to the nerviest statue.

"Hey who's that?" Edmund said pointing. Everyone turn around to see Braig holding the remains of the Witch's wand in his hand.

"Thanks for doing all the hard work for me?" Braig said smiling.

"Who is he is he working with the Witch?" Susan asked.

"The Witch as if I'm with a much bigger organization and this trinket will help us a lot." Braig said.

"What you mean that the Witch's wand is one of the Vessels of Darkness." Sora said.

"You bet and now it's time for me to split." Braig said. He then opened a Corridor of Darkness and started to enter it.

"Stop him!" Riku yelled.

Both Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblades and ran towards Braig. But then two Snipers Nobodies blocked their path and fired energy arrows at them. Sora and Riku blocked the arrows and cut right through them making them disappear. But then they looked back to Braig they followed the Corridor of Darkness was gone.

"He got away." Sora said.

"Don't worry fellows we'll get him next time." King Mickey said.

"What just happened?" Peter asked. Once Lucy and Aslan returned they explain to them about the Organization. "I wish there was a way to help you."

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave it to us." Riku said.

"But what you can do is get ready to be crowned at Cair Paravel." Aslan said.

* * *

_Narnia: Cair Paravel_

The next day everyone was at Cair Paravel trumpets sound and Peter, Suasn, Edmund and Lucy walked toward the four thrones walking past Centaurs who were doing a guard of honour. As they walked past Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy smiled. Then Peter, Suasn, Edmund and Lucy sat on the thrones with the boys on one side and the girls on the other.

"To the glistening eastern sea I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Aslan said as Mr and Mrs Beaver carried a gold and silver crown and gold and silver metal reef. Mr Tumnus walked up and placed the silver reef on Lucy's head. "To the great western wood King Edmund the Just." Aslan said as Mr Tumnus placed the silver crown on Edmund's head. "To the radiant southern sun Queen Susan the Gentle." Aslan said as Mr Tumnus placed the golden reef on Susan's head. "And to the clear northern sky I give you King Peter the Magnificent." Aslan said as Mr Tumnus placed the golden crown on Peter's head. Aslan then turned to face them. "Once a king or queen in Narnia always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

"Long live King Peter long live King Edmund long live Queen Susan long live Queen Lucy." Everyone cheered.

After the coronation everyone started to talk and eat. Lucy walked to the balcony and saw Aslan leaving.

"Don't worry we'll see him again." A voice said. Lucy turned around and saw Mr Tumnus standing there.

"When?" Lucy asked.

"In time one day he'll be here and the next he won't. But you must press him after all he's not a tame lion." Mr Tumnus said.

"And it's time for us to leave." A voice said. Lucy and Mr Tumnus turned around to find Sora standing there. "Me and my friends have to go to save other Worlds."

Then Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy stood next to him. Then Peter, Susan and Edmund joined Lucy and Mr Tumnus.

"I hope you succeed with your quest." Mr Tumnus said.

"And we hope that we'll be able to see you again." Kairi said.

With that Sora, Riku and Kairi summoned their Keyblade armour and King Mickey, Donald and Goofy disappeared in a beam of light. Then Sora, Riku and Kairi summoned their Keyblade gliders and flew into the air and long side them was the Gummi ship. Then two portals opened Sora, Riku and Kairi entered one and the Gummi ship entered the other.


	13. Return to the Sea

_In The Lanes Between_

Sora, Riku and Kairi were riding their gliders to the next world on their journey.

"So what do we do now?" Sora asked.

"What else we keep trying to stop them." Riku said.

"Hey guy I think I can see that we are heading to another world." Kairi said.

Sora and Riku looked ahead and saw the world Kairi mentioned. It was Atlantica they could see a city under water and above the water were a bit of land.

"It's Atlantica!" Sora said.

"There's hardly any land we'll drowning." Kairi asked.

"Don't worry Kairi we just need a little bit of magic." Sora said.

* * *

_Atlantica: Undersea Courtyard_

The moment they entered the world they entered the water and their armour disappeared. Once it was removed Sora saw he was in his merman form except he had his crown necklace around his neck. When he looked at Riku and Kairi he saw that they had changed forms as well. Riku had a dolphin tail and a dorsal fin like Sora except Riku's tail was sliver and his dorsal fin were slightly longer. Kairi has a rose red tail with paler red, translucent fins and was wears a pink clam-shell bikini top and her pearl necklace around her neck.

As soon as Kairi saw herself she blushed and she and Riku found it hard to swim.

"This is embarrassing." Kairi said trying to swim.

"It's not that bad." Riku said.

"Easy for you to say." Kairi muttered.

Then Sora headed something and turned around to find swimming their way was Sebastian and Flounder.

"Sora welcome back." Flounder said swimming around him.

"Nice to see you again mon but who are they?" Sebastian asked pointing his claws at Riku and Kairi.

"Their my friends Riku and Kairi and if you don't mind can you show them how to swim?" Sora asked.

"No problem mon." Sebastian said. It only took a few minutes but Riku and Kairi where now swimming much easier. "Das it you got it now. By da way Sora where are Donald and Goofy?"

"They're on a mission of their own. Speaking of missing friends where's Ariel?" Sora asked.

"Oh I forgot you won't here. King Triton made her human and knew she's married to Prince Eric." Sebastian said.

"That's great." Sora said.

"And you're just in time they'll be coming here soon with their new daughter Melody." Flounder said.

"Well let's go and meet them." Sora said.

"Of course but first let go to King Triton." Sebastian said.

With all five of them swam towards the palace.

* * *

_Atlantica: Triton's Throne_

A few moments later they entered King Triton's Throne room and found him wishing around his throne.

"Your Majesty we have visitors." Sebastian said. King Triton turned around and saw Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Ah the young Keyblade bearer welcome back and I see you have brought some new faces. I am King Triton the ruler of this world or at least the ruler of its seas." King Triton said.

"I'm Riku." Riku said bowed.

"And I'm Kairi." Kairi said bowing as well.

"You're just in time to see Arial and my newly born granddaughter." King Triton said. Then a seahorse swam towards King Triton and floated next to his ear.

"Your Majesty the ship is here." The seahorse said.

"Then tell everyone to swim to the surface." King Triton said. Then the seahorse swam away. King Triton then turned to face everyone else. "We better swim to the surface."

With that he grabbed his Trident from its resting place and all six of them swam towards the surface.

* * *

_Atlantica: Ship_

They came up to the water surface they saw a ship it was as big as the Black Pearl and had a mermaid figure head. Also the ship was covered in flowers and there were tons of people. They could hear drums and trumpets then all around them Mermaids, Mermen and different sea creatures swam to the surface.

Then they saw walking to the side of the ship was Ariel who was wearing a white dress with a white bow in her hair and Prince Eric and in Arial's arms was a baby girl with black hair wearing a pink and white dress and her bow in her hair what also has the same colours. Then Ariel saw Sora down on the water and smiled at him.

"Sora your back but where are Donald and Goofy?" Ariel asked.

"I'm afraid they had another mission and couldn't make it but I did bring my friends Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"Well it's nice to meet you both and you couldn't have come at a better time say hello to my baby girl Melody." Ariel said showing her.

King Triton smiled and created a column water so he could reach the deck. He then pulled out a golden locket that was shaped like a shell with Melody's name on it.

"My precious Melody I'm giving you this locket so you'll never forget that a part of your heart will always belong to the sea." King Triton said.

He then opened the locked and a glowing orb came out and took the form of the city of Atlantica. Then beautiful music began to plan while Mermaids and Mermen swam around it. As the music played Melody smiled and laughed as the music played making both Ariel and King Triton smile.

But then out of nowhere a tentacle shot out of the water and grabbed Melody. Then out of the water came a woman with white hair and green skin she was half human and half octopus. She looked a bit like Ursula but she was younger and thinner and had green tentacles one of which was holding Melody. She was riding two manta rays that swam around the water scaring most of the Mermaids, Mermen and sea creatures.

"Who is she?" Kairi asked.

"Morgana Ursula's crazy sister." Sebastian said who was hiding next to the ship with Flounder.

"I didn't miss the cake and ice-cream did I?" Morgana asked.

"Morgana!" King Triton said. Then he got angry while his trident glowed. "Surrender the baby or I will-." Morgana then used Melody as a shield stop King Triton from blasting her.

"Ursula would have simply loved to come but something came up. Now, uh, what was it?" Morgana said as she climbed onto the ship. "Oh yes. You all SHISH-KABOBBED HER! One minute you're on top, the next you're sushi! And I see that the Keyblade brat is here how perfect and I've got a friend who is dying to see you."

"Who are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"She's talking about me." A voice said.

Everyone turned around to where the voice was coming and saw coming out of the water was Vanitas. Like them he had changed form into a merman only unlike them he had a shark's tail and a dorsal fin which were both black as night.

"Vanitas!" Sora said.

"Sora he looks like and sounds like you." Ariel said shocked.

"Except we are nothing alike because unlike him I can do this." Vanitas said clicking his fingers.

Then out of the water came giant shark. It was blood red with an icy blue underbelly and in the middle of it had they could see the Unversed logo. It swam around close to Morgana and opened its mouth directly below Melody.

"What do you two want?" King Triton asked.

"Well I want the trident as for him he already got what he would like the Princess of Heart." Morgana said.

"Princess of Heart but there isn't-." King Triton said then it hit and turned to face Kairi. "Well you're not getting her or my trident."

"I would reconsider or your precious granddaughter will be food for the Unversed." Morgana said dangling Melody over the Unversed shark.

"Fine you win you can have my trident just don't harm little Melody." King Triton said.

"And you can have me." Kairi said.

"Kairi are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Sora we don't have a chose." Kairi said.

"Well, well I get the trident, Vanitas gets the princess, avenge poor unfortunate Ursula and gain all the power of the ocean and it's not even ten o'clock, Hmm, hmm. Not a bad morning." Morgana said. Ariel then grabbed Eric's sword and cut a rope which was connected to a yard.

"Hit the deck." Eric said ducking.

The yard then hit Morgana in the chest freeing Melody. Eric grabbed a rope and swung towards Melody to catch her but Vanitas then jumped out of the water having the same idea. But Sora jumped out of the water and tackled Vanitas and they both dived down into the water. Eric then grabbed Melody and swung back to the boat.

"Should we help Sora?" Kairi asked.

"No right now we got to take this Unversed out." Riku said.

They then summoned their Keyblades and pointed them at the Unversed. They then dived under water and before the Unversed could do anything they jumped out and slashed at it leaving a giant x on its forehead. King Triton then pointed his trident at the Unversed and fired a beam of magic at in the middle of the x making it disappear.

"This isn't the end Triton it's just the beginning." Morgana said created a ink cloud in the water.

"After her." King Triton ordered.

Then his guards swam towards her but before they could reach her she and the manta rays disappeared.

"You'll never find me but I'll find you and your precious granddaughter." Morgana voice yelled.

"We shall not rest until that mad women is vanquished. Find her find her." King Triton said firing a magic blast into the clouds.

"I hope Sora is having better luck." Kairi said.

While everyone was deal with Morgana on the surface both Sora and Vanitas were battling under water. Vanitas fired a Dark Firaga spell at Sora that sent him into an underwater cliff. Sora looked up in time to see Vanitas coming towards ready to stab him with his Keyblade. Sora swam up and Vanitas plunged his Keyblade into the cliff trapping it. Sora then swam down and slammed his Keyblade on to Vanitas sending him crashing down to the sea floor.

"You've certainly gotten better but is it you your Ventus that is fighting me?" Vanitas asked.

"You can stop with the mind games it's not going to work." Sora said swimming towards Vanitas.

"It must be working because you just fell into my trap." Vanitas said.

Then suddenly several tentacles grabbed Sora. Sora looked at what had grabbed him it was a bunch of octopus Unversed with the logo on their heads. They had grabbed Sora with their tentacles making it impossible for him to move. "Pathetic and he I thought you could be challenge. I would like to stay here and chat but I've got a princess to kidnap." He then started to swim to the surface.

Sora tried to get himself free but it was no use. All he could think about was protecting Kairi and wishing he had the strength to do it. Suddenly Sora began to glow making Vanitas to turn around. Then he was blinding in a bright light and it faded the Unversed that had Sora trapped had disappeared. Then Vanitas noticed that Sora was welding another Keyblade in his other hand and not just any other Keyblade but Ventus's Keyblade.

"To answer your first question both me and Ventus are fighting you." Sora said.

"It makes no differences I'll take you both out right now." Vanitas said summoning his Keyblade.

Vanitas then swam towards Sora and slammed his Keyblade towards him. But Sora blocked it with Ventus's Keyblade and hit Vanitas in the chest with his own Keyblade. Vanitas was thrown back and crashed into some corale he placed his arm around his stomach in pain and looked at Sora.

"Have you had enough or do you want some more?" Sora asked.

"Oh you have no idea. But obviously I can't get the princess today but I will and I'm not going back empty handed." Vanitas said pulling out a familiar looking seashell.

"Wait isn't that Ursula magic seashell?" Sora asked.

"Yes it is." Vanitas said.

"But last time I was here I destroyed it." Sora said.

"True but a Vessels of Darkness can't be destroyed it took a whole year for it to regenerate. I'd like to stay and fight but I've got to go" Vanitas said then he opened a Corridor of Darkness and swam towards it.

"You're not going anywhere." Sora said swimming towards Vanitas.

But Vanitas entered the Corridor of Darkness which disappeared the second he entered.

* * *

_Atlantica: The Shore_

Everyone met at the shore near Eric's palace everyone was wearing a sad face.

"I'm sorry there's no sign of Morgana she's vanished." King Triton said.

"The only good news is that Vanitas won't be showing up again." Sora said.

"By the way Sora why did he look so much like you?" Ariel asked.

"He's the living embodiment of the darkness in by heart and he's a member of an organization trying to let darkness run free." Sora explained.

"So we are sorry to say we can't help you to find Morgana." Kairi said.

"We understand but until Morgana is found Melody can't go into the sea and nether will I." Ariel said.

"But Ariel-." Flounder said.

"I'm sorry Flounder but if Morgana is anything like Ursula she'll never give up." Ariel said and removed the locket from Melody and handing it back to King Triton. "This is the only way Melody can't know about other Worlds, the Keyblade, merpeople or Atlantica or even you daddy."

"Very well Ariel your right." King Triton said swimming away. He then turned Sebastian before leaving. "Sebastian you will what over her."

"Me!" Sebastian squeaked he then fainted.

King Triton then looked back and continued to swim towards the ocean Flounder then followed him. Sora, Riku and Kairi saw Ariel and Eric taking Meldoy back to the palace they then saw King Triton dropping the locket into the ocean before he and Flounder dived underwater.

"I wish we could help them." Kairi said in a sad tone.

"So do I but we got to stop the Organization before they do anymore harm." Riku said.

With that they started to glow and fly up into the air and through a portal.


	14. The Lost Empire

_In The Lanes Between_

Sora, Riku and Kairi were riding their gliders to the next world on their journey.

"So what do we do now?" Sora asked.

"What else we keep trying to stop them." Riku said.

"Looks like we are coming to another World." Kairi said.

Sora and Riku looked ahead and saw the new world. To Sora it looked like Atlantica but it wasn't under water and what looked like a city was in ruins surround by a lake of water.

"It looks like Atlantica?" Sora said.

"Well it's not because the map says this world is called Atlantis." Riku said.

"Well let's have a look." Kairi said.

* * *

_Atlantis: Atlantis Outskirts_

Sora, Riku and Kairi land just in front of a cave next to a digger once they landed their armour disappeared. Ahead of them they could see an ancient city on a cliff with water running down the side like a waterfall. From what they can tell they were in a cave and all that was join the city to their side of the cliff was an old rope bridge.

"What kind of world is this?" Kairi asked.

"Don't know it's the first time I've visited a world that was underground." Sora said.

"There's something about that city I can feel something powerful inside it." Kairi said.

"Do you think it is another one of the Vessels of Darkness is inside the city?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Kairi said.

"Shh I hear someone." Riku said.

That's when the three of them hide behind some rocks. Then they saw coming out of a cave was a skinny man with light brown hair and wearing spectacles. The moment he saw the ancient city he just stared at it. Then a giant digger drilled its way through the cave making it bigger and several other people walked out and stared at the ancient city.

One was a teenage girl with black shoulder length hair and had fairly tan skin. Another one was short man with a shaved face and a moustachioed he had buck-toothed and was wearing goggles, a headset, overcoat and galoshes. Another one was a muscular man and was completely bald. Another one was a slim man with black flat-topped hair, a thickly moustachioed and was wearing grey gloves and a black coat. Another one was a fair skinned young woman with red lips, short blonde hair. Another one was another man muscular in his fifties with grey hair. As for the others they all wore the same uniform.

"It beautiful!" The teenage girl said.

"Milo I got to hand it to you. You really came through." Bald headed guy said putting a hand on skinny guy.

Then people wearing strange masks and hunting spear came out of nowhere and surrounded them. Sora looked around and saw one of hunters behind them. Soon they were in a circle with the rest looking at them funny.

"Who are they and who are you?" The grey haired man asked.

"I'm Sora these are my friends Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"But what are you doing here?" The black flat-topped hair man asked.

"We are looking for something." Riku said.

"Hey Vinny how about we discuss this later when spears are not pointing at us." Bald headed guy said.

"Sweet is right Milo you tell them to drop their weapons." The grey haired man said.

"Easier said than done Commander Rourke." Milo said.

He then started to talk in a strange language to one of the masked hunters. The leader of the hunter removed her mask. She was had white hair and dark skin. She has blue coloured tattoos on her face and large blue eyes. She also was wearing a blue crystal around her neck and wearing a simple blue bikini, the bottoms were covered with sarong type skirt. Then she started to talk in a strange language. But after a while they started to change to different languages. Then all the hunters removed their masks and started to great them.

"How do they known all these languages?" The teenage girl asked.

"Well Audrey by guess is that there language is based on a root dialect just like the tower of babel." Milo said.

"Well maybe English is in there somewhere. We are explores from the surface world we come in peace." Rourke said.

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis come you must speak with my father now." The girl said.

_Atlantis: Atlantis city_

Soon Sora, Riku and Kairi were in a truck driving towards the middle of the city.

"What do you think about them?" Sora asked looking at the other trucks.

"I don't know but I do feel a powerful darkness around here somewhere." Kairi said.

"Then we should keep an eye on them." Riku said.

On another truck Rourke was looking at them.

"What do you think about those kids Commander?" Blonde hair women asked.

"I think Helga it looks like our employer was right when he said some meddling kids would show up just keep an eye on them." Rourke said.

Soon they reach the palace and the white haired girl lead Sora, Riku, Kairi, Milo, Rourke and Helga into the throne room. The middle of the room had a giant pound with stepping stones and ahead of them they saw a giant broken statue and at its base was a throne with cloth around it and sitting there was an half-bald blind old man he had the same Tattoos that all the Atlantean had but on his face and tanned skin, also he had a long white hair and beard and was wearing a baby blue robe.

Then the girl and the old man started to talk in Atlantean. Whatever they were saying it soon became an argument. Once they stopped arguing Rourke walked up.

"Your Majesty on behalf of my crew may I say it is an honour to be welcomed to your city." Rourke said.

"Whatever those two were talking about I don't think it was a welcome." Sora whispered to Riku and Kairi.

"You presume much to think you are welcome here." The King said.

"Sir we have come a long way looking for-." Rourke was saying.

"I know what you seek and you will not find it here your journey has been in vain." The King said.

"But we are peaceful explores men of sciences." Rourke said this made the king laugh.

"And yet you bring weapons." The King said.

"Our weapons allow use to remove obstacle we may encounter." Rourke said.

"Some obstacles can't be moved by a show of force. Return to your people you must leave Atlantis. But I wish to talk to those three" The King said pointing at Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"May I respectively request that we stay one night sir that way it'll give us time to rest and resupply and be ready to travel by morning?" Rourke asked.

"Very well one night that is all." The King said.

"Thank you your majesty." Rourke said. Then He, Milo and Helga left the throne room. The King then turned to face Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"You are not with them are you?" The King said.

"No sir." Riku said.

"You two are Keyblade wielders and you are a Princess of Heart are you not." The King said.

"Your right again sir." Sora said.

"Then I trust there is a good reason why you broke the World law." The King said.

"We are trying to find an item of dark power to stop it from falling into the wrong hands." Kairi said.

"And how do I know you have the right hands?" The King asked.

"Only our word." Riku said.

"That's good enough Kida help them find what they are looking for." The King said.

Then the four of them exited the throne room. Then they saw Milo peeking behind a pillar they four of them sneaked around the pillar and while Milo's back was turned Kida took him from behind.

"We've got some questions for you and you're not leaving this city until they are answered." Kida said.

"Well I okay." Milo said. Soon Kida took them another part of the ruined city.

"I've got so much to ask about your Worlds." Kida said.

"Well I've got some questions for you four as well. So if I ask one question then you can ask a question." Milo said.

"Very well what is your first question?" Kida asked.

"Well how did you get here not you but this whole city got down here?" Milo asked.

"It was said that the gods became jealous of Atlantis and sent a giant cataclysm and banished us her. All I can remember is the sky going dark and people shouting and running then a bright light like a star floating above the city my father said it called my mother I never saw her again." Kida said.

"I'm sorry if it's any consolation I know how you feel I loss-." Milo said then he realised something. "Wait a minute back up what are you telling me that you remember because you were there that's impossible that would make you about eight thousand years old."

"Yes!" Kida said like it was normal.

"Wait are you telling us that all the people here are over eight thousand years old." Riku said.

"Pretty much but here's my question for you three what are you doing down here?" Milo asked.

"Well there's this organization that are looking for items with dark power and we believe one is here." Sora said.

"So Kida what your question?" Kairi asked.

"I want to know how you found your way here." Kida said.

"Well for me it wasn't easy if it weren't for this book we would never make it." Milo said pulling a small book out. Kida then took it and opened it we. The book was written in a strange language with a few pictures.

"You mean you can understand this." Kida said.

"Yes I'm a linguist that what I do." Milo said.

"This right here you can read this?" Kida asked.

"Yes I can read Atlantean just like you." Milo said. Then he saw Kida's face as she tried to read the book. "You can't can you."

"No one can such knowledge was lost when we were banished. Here I've got something to show you." Kida said.

She then dragged them to something under a sheet she then removed it. Under the sheet was some kind of vehicle shaped like a fish.

"It looks like some kind of vehicle." Milo said studying it.

"It looks like a Keyblade Glider." Sora said.

"You guys recognisee it." Milo said.

"Yeah we use Keyblade Gliders to get around." Riku said.

"But no matter what I try it will not respond perhaps-." Kida was saying.

"Way head of you." Milo said and walked over to the vehicle. He then found a pad with what looked like exestuations. "Place crystal into slot."

"Yes I've down that." Kida said.

"Gently place your hand on the pad." Milo said.

"Yes!" Kida said.

"Okay did you turn the crystal a quarter turn back?" Milo asked.

"Yes!" Kida said.

"While your hand was on the pad?" Milo asked.

"Yes…No!" Kida said. Kida then placed her crystal in the slot and placed her hand on the pad. She then turned the crystal and the whole vehicle hovered off the ground.

"This is amazing with this thing we can see the city in no time at all. I wonder how fast it goes." Milo said tapping the pad. Then the zoomer zoomed forwards and bounced off some wall and headed towards them. The five of the ducked in time and the zoomer crashed into a wall. "So anything else you want to show me."

A few moments later Kida took them to another part of the city close to the lake surrounding the city.

"Theirs is a mural with writing all around the pictures." Kida said.

"Yeah well you came to the right guy." Milo said and walked to a wall. He turned his head for a second an saw Kida removing her sarong to reveal a bikini bottom. "Uh Kida what are you doing?" Milo asked.

"You do swim do you not?" Kida asked.

"Oh yeah, I swim pretty girl-Pretty good! Good, swim good, pretty good." Milo said.

"What about you three?" Kida asked Sora, Riku and Kairi.

Then Sora, Riku and Kairi dived into the lake then a bright light. When they reappeared they were in their Atlantica forms. Milo and Kida looked at them in shock.

"How did you change shape?" Milo asked.

"Well we've not supposed to tell you this but we're from another world." Riku said.

"And at the moment we are in a war with this organization we've told you about." Sora said.

"In fact it's a second war but the first Keyblade War started generations ago." Kairi said.

"And we travel to different worlds so sometimes we have to blend in with the locals." Sora said.

"After what's happened today I'll believe anything." Milo said starting to take off his clothes except his underwear. "Right then let's get going." He then dived into the water a few seconds later he'd came back up and looked at Kida. "How about you led the way because I have no idea where we are going."

Kida then dived into the water followed by the other they swam for a while. Soon Kida and Milo entered into a cave with an air pocket.

"You guys all right?" Kida asked.

"We're fine." Milo said.

"Good now let head to the mural." Kida said.

They dived back into the lake and soon came to the mural Kida had mentioned. There was a picture of a large star and an around it people were praying. Milo read the writing in the pictures and soon they swam back to the cave.

"It's amazing it's a complete history of Atlantis." Milo said.

"The light I saw the star in the middle of the city what does the writing say about that?" Kida asked.

"I don't know but we are going to find out." Milo said.

Then they divided down into back into the water and swam towards the mural. This time they got a better look at it and saw pictures of stone statues creating want looked like a shield. Plus outside of the shield they saw people with different shapes and sizes fighting against each other all holding Keyblades. When they swam back to the star they found the star was directly under a heart shaped moon making Sora, Riku and Kairi look at each other in shock. Milo read the writing in-between the star and the moon and his eyes widened and tapped Kida's crystal. They then swam back to the cave.

"It's the heart of Atlantis that's what the shepherded was talking about it wasn't a star it was some kind of crystal like these." Milo said grabbing Kida's crystal then he looked at Sora, Riku and Kairi. "This war you mentioned Atlantis was part of it and the power source I've been looking for the bright light Kida remembers there the same thing."

"It cannot be." Kida said.

"It's what keeping the whole of Atlantis alive." Milo said.

"Then why is it now?" Kida asked.

"I don't know you would have thought something this important would be in the journal unless the missing page." Milo said.

"Sorry but what's this power source?" Sora asked.

"And this missing page?" Kairi asked.

"According to the information I've studied about Atlantis there are mentions of the Atlantean having some kind of power source stronger than another other energy sources. But in the Shepherds Journal you know the book I showed you there's page missing." Milo said.

"So we've reached a dead end." Riku said.

"Pretty much but I still don't have any idea what this item of dark power you mentioned is." Milo said.

"It's funny but I sensed it close since we got here but disappeared after you guys left the throne room." Kairi said.

"Wait are you saying that a member of the crew has it." Milo said.

"It's possible but we won't know by staying here." Riku said.

Then all five of them dived back into the water and once they got back to the surface all of the crew standing there holding guns.

"You had a nice swim?" Rourke asked.

"I'm such an idiot." Milo said looking at them all. "It's just another treasure hunt for you you're after the crystal."

"Oh you mean this." Rourke said pull piece of paper out of his boot. The piece of paper was actually a page for the Shepherds Journal and in the middle of it was a picture of the crystal. "You see we made a deal with an organization that wants this crystal and they are paying a lot of Munny along with this page for reason unknown but we need your help to find it."

"I'm no mercenary." Milo said.

Then Sora, Riku, Kairi who summoned their Keyblade and were back to the normal form and Kida attacked some of the troopers. Kida pulled out a knife but Rourke fired his gun knocking it out her hands. Sora, Riku and Kairi were about to attack but then a Dark Firaga fireball shot right in front of them.

"I would stand down if I were you." A voice said. They turned around and saw Ansem standing there. "That is unless you want to see her harmed."

"Excellent I see your organization has arrived for pick up." Rourke said.

"Indeed but first Mr Thatch would you be so kind to lead us to the crystal or else." Ansem said snapping his fingers and two troopers point their guns at Kida.

A few moments later they were at the throne room door and Vinny set some explosives and lit the fuse. In a few seconds the door blow opened and they saw the king with two guards protecting him.

"Tell them to drop their weapons." Helga said pointing her gun in Kida's back. The King said something in Atlantean and the guards dropped their spears. "Spread out search everywhere."

"There's got to be something else find it." Rourke said.

"Well there isn't it just says the Heart of Atlantis lies in the heart of her king." Milo said.

"Well maybe old King Cole here can help us fill in the blanks." Rourke said walking towards the king. "How about it chief where is the crystal chamber?"

"You will destroy yourselves." The King said.

"Maybe I'm not being clear." Rourke said and punched the king hard in the chest.

"Rourke this was not part of the plan." Sweet said.

"Plan's changed doc and I suggest you still with it or you won't get your cut." Rourke said sitting on the throne. Then two troopers held the king up. "Now I'm going to cut to ten and you're going to tell me where the crystal is. One… two… nine…t-." Rourke stopped when he noticed that the mark on the book matched the rock parts on the floor. "The Heart of Atlantis lies in the heart of their king. This is it we're in."

Ansem, Rourke and Helga started to walk to the centre of the room pushing Sora, Riku, Kairi, Milo and Kida towards the centre. The moment they got on to the centre of the room they began to go down far below the city. Once they entered the chamber they saw that its floor was covered in water and hovering above them was a large blue crystal with floating stones with faces on them spinning around it.

"The kings of our past." Kida said. She then knelt down and started to prey.

"Tell here to stop we've got something important to do." Ansem said.

"Well we found it now how to we get it down?" Rourke asked kicking a stone into the water. The moment he did the crystal turned red and what looked like spot light shot in all directions.

"I think you made it angry." Sora said.

"I don't care if its live I just want it down on ground level." Rourke said.

"Stop this you have no idea what you're dealing with." Kairi said.

"Sorry to disappoint you princess but Master Xehanort does." Ansem said.

While they were talking one of the beams of light hit Kida. The crystal then turned back to its normal colour and Kida started to walk towards. When everyone saw her walking like she was hypnotised but she just stopped in front of the water.

"Thatch what's happening?" Rourke asked.

"Look all the journal says it's alive somehow I don't understand but it's their life force." Milo said. Kida then speak in Atlantean but her voice was a lot deeper.

"What she way?" Rourke asked.

"Don't know don't catch it." Milo said.

Kida then started to walk again but she was walking on top of the water. When she was directly below it the stones face moved into a position that made the crystal look like a satellite dish. Then a beam of light hit Kida and she began to float up toward the crystal once she entered it she began to fuse with it. Once the transformation was complete she floated back down Milo waited to rush towards her but was stopped by Rourke.

"Hold your houses lover boy." Rourke said.

"Kida!" Milo said. Kida opened her eyes they were like crystals and she began to walk towards them as she did the stone face crashed to floor.

"I believe this will please your leader." Rourke said.

"Indeed once the crystal and the page are brought to your castle you will get your payment. You might get a bonus if you get the princess there." Ansem said grabbing Kairi's arm.

Moments later they were back at the city with Kida bring put in a metal container by Audrey and Kairi was tied up and placed in another truck guarded my some troopers. Sora, Riku and Milo looked into the window of Kida's container which got covered by crystal in a few seconds.

"So I guess this is how it ends you guy's sale out all these people to be rich." Milo said.

"How can you live with yourselves?" Sora asked.

"Give it a rest it's call national selection we're just helping it along. Let move people." Rourke said. Audrey thought for a few seconds and then left here truck and walked towards Sora, Riku and Milo. Vinny and Mole looked at each other and nodded and walked towards Sora, Riku and Milo. Rourke saw this and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Oh you can't be serious."

"This is wrong and you know it." Audrey said.

"We're this close to our biggest payday ever and you pick now to grow a conscience." Rourke said.

"We've done a lot of things were not proud of but no one got hurt." Vinny said.

"Well if that's the way you feel fine more for me." Rourke said climbing into his truck.

"It's amazing what the heart does to the mind." Ansem said.

"Yeah well if they want to die here let them."Rourke said. Then the trucks drove onto the rope bridge as they left everyone's crystals started to die out.

"We can't let them do this." Milo said.

"Wait a second." Vinny said grabbing Milo's arm. The bridge then exploded. "Okay now you can go."

"Hey guys you better get up here." Sweet shouted down.

A few moments later Sora, Riku and Milo entered the throne room. The King was lying down on his throne as Sweet tried to treat him.

"How's he doing?" Milo asked.

"Not good I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do." Sweet said packing his things away.

"What a nightmare and I brought it here." Milo said.

"Now don't beat yourself up he's been after that crystal since we've found the book." Sweet said.

"Yeah Milo it's not your fault." Sora said.

"We all make our own choices but sometimes there not the right one." Riku said.

"Where is my daughter?" The King asked in a weak voice. But when he saw their face he knew what had happened. "She's been chosen like her mother before her."

"What!" Milo said.

"In times of need the crystal would choose a host someone of royal blood to protect itself and its people it will except no other." The King explained.

"What choose so this thing is alive?" Milo asked.

"In a way. As you problem have guessed we here in the Keyblade War and we sided with those wanting control over Kingdom Hearts. You see the crystal was once a part of Kingdom Hearts a small piece of it but I wanted more but that chose lead to the world's destruction. The reason the crystal was so important is because the light from all the children's hearts enter the crystal and produced smaller worlds that day I learned what turn power can do." The King said.

"That way you hide it beneath the city to stop history for repeating itself." Milo said.

"And to prevent Kida from suffering the same fate as my beloved wife." The King said.

"What's going to happen to Kida and why did they take Kairi?" Milo asked.

"They took Kairi because she's one of the Princess of Heart." Sora said.

"They need her and the other princess to open the door to Kingdom Hearts." Riku said.

"And if Kida remains bonded to the crystal she would be lost to us forever. The love of my daughter is all I have left. My burden would have become hers when the time was right but now it falls to you." The King said giving Milo his crystal.

"Me!" Milo said taking the Kings crystal.

"Return the crystal, save Atlantis, save my daughter." The King begged. He then placed his hands over his chest and closed his eyes.

After a few seconds of quite Sweet stood up and looked at Milo.

"So what's it going to be?" Sweet asked.

"Excuse me!" Milo said confused.

"I followed you in and I'll follow you out it's your choice." Sweet said.

"Yeah we got to stop them." Sora said.

"Are you guys even listing to yourselves? I mean look at what my choice have done I have lead a group of murdering thieves to the greatest archaeological find in the recording history and thus enabling the murder and kidnap of two royal family not to mention personally giving the most powerful forces known to man to a mercenary not case who's going to sell it to the most dangerous organization in all the worlds" Milo said.

"Someone once told me that when you hit rock bottom there nowhere else to go but up." Sweet said.

"Yeah how told you that?" Milo asked.

"A man by the name of Thaddeus Thatch." Sweet said.

Milo looked at the King's crystal and looked at Sora and Riku who nodded. They then entered back into the city square.

"Where are you guys going?" Audrey asked.

"We're going after Rourke." Milo said.

"And Ansem." Sora said.

"That's crazy." Audrey said.

"We don't care it's the right thing to do." Riku said.

"Come one we better follow them." Audrey said. Milo then hoped on to a zoomer and activated it. "Milo how did you do that?"

"Get to a zoomer and place you crystal in the slot half turn right quarter turn back keep your hand on the pad." Milo said.

Then Audrey, Sweet, Vinny, Mole and some Atlantean guards activated their own zoomers. Both Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblades Gliders and hopped on them. Then everyone flew out of the city and towards Rourke.

* * *

_Atlantis: Volcano_

A few moments later they were inside the dormant volcano and ahead of them they saw Kida's container hooked onto a blimp and on the blimp standing on a platform were Rourke, Helga, Ansem and Kairi who was still tired up.

"Charge!" Milo shouted.

"We've got company." Rourke said.

Then all the troop lunched some mobile planes and flew into the attacking them. Things were looking bad but in order to avoid being shot Vinny accidently place his hand on the pad and shot a powerful beam of energy that blasted one of the trucks.

"Okay now things are getting good." Vinny said to himself.

While the fight was going on Sora, Riku and Milo flew towards the blimp and destroyed one if it's air bags.

"We're losing altitude lighten the load." Rourke ordered.

"These nothing else to throw over unless someone likes to jump." Helga said.

"Lady's first." Rourke said pushing Helga over board. "Nothing personal."

"You really are Heartless." Ansem said smiling.

"You can say that again." Sora said as both he and Riku rammed into Ansem.

Rourke was about to help but Milo swung on a rope and rammed into him and both of them fell down to the lower platform. Ansem summoned a powerful dark force pushing both Sora and Riku back. Once they got onto their feet they summoned their Keyblades.

"I see Vanitas was telling the truth about your new power." Ansem said noticing Sora was holding Ven's Keyblade. "Very well you can keep the crystal and the Princess but I keep the Vessel of Darkness."

Ansem then opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked through it before Sora and Riku could stop him. Once he disappeared they freed Kairi.

"You alright?" Sora asked helping her up.

"Hey I'm fine but I think Milo could use some help." Kairi said pointing down to the lower platform.

They looked down and saw Rourke trying to hit Milo with an axe. While this was going on Helga was still alive but barely she pulled out a gun and aimed it at the blimp.

"Nothing personal." Helga said pulling the trigger and firing a flare at the blimp.

Once the flare hit the blimp it was set on fire and the platforms started to fall down to the ground. Rourke didn't care about this and still attacked Milo. Milo dodged the axe in the last second and it smashed the window of Kida's container Milo looked at the broken glass and saw pieces of the crystal imbedded into it. Rourke then grabbed Milo and saw about slam the axe onto him but Milo cut Rourke with the piece of glass freeing him. Rourke was about to grab Milo again but he noticed that he was turning into crystal and for a few seconds he did not move.

"Thank heaven." Milo said with relief.

But then a dark aura coved Rourke and he started to move again. Sora, Riku and Kairi jumped down onto the platform and summoned their Keyblades.

"He's turned into a Heartless." Kairi said.

"Then let's beat him." Sora said.

Sora then charged and slammed both Keyblades on to him. But Rourke catch them and tossed Sora into Riku knock both of them back. Rourke then tried to punch Kairi who cartwheeled out the way and then slammed her Keyblade into Rourke's chest coursing his body to crack. Sora and Riku got up and throw their Keyblades at where Kairi had hit him and Rourke's body broke apart and disappeared.

"Guy's we got to get out of here." Milo said.

"Right everyone get ready." Riku said.

Milo hopped onto Kida's container and after the three of them broke the chain's holding it Sora, Riku and Kairi summoned their Keyblade Gliders and flew away with Kida's container with Milo holding for dear life. But the blimp crashed onto the ground and exploded then the volcano began to erupt.

"The volcano she awakes." Mole said.

"What's happening?" Kairi asked.

"The explosion from the blimp has reawakened the volcano." Mole explained.

"Then why are we waiting around here for?" Riku asked.

Then everyone flew out of the volcano with the laver gaining on them. When they reached the city they landed Sora then freed Kida from her prison. Then suddenly the moment Kida was free the stone face for the chamber tore through the ground and rose into the air along with Kida. The stone faces spun around her gaining speed then several beams of energy hit different places around the city. Then giant stone statues like the ones from the mural appeared and walked to the edge of the city and created some kind of shield around the city protecting it from the laver. The moment the shield fell everyone looked up to see Kida floating down and Milo catch her.

* * *

_The next morning_

Kida was handing cystal's to everyone.

"Atlantis will honour your names forever." Kida said.

"They'll take you as far as the surface." Milo said.

"We're really going to miss you Milo." Audrey said.

"I know but they need me more." Milo said.

"I hope you succeed in your mission." Kida said to Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"So do we but it's time for us to go." Riku said.

The three of them then summoned their armour then their gliders and flew into the sky and into a portal.

* * *

_The World That Never Was: Where Nothing Gathers_

Ansem appeared on his throne. He looked around and saw Master Xehanort and Vayne were present.

"I was only able to get the ninth vessels the Keyblade masters stopped him from acquiring the princess and the crystal." Ansem said.

"The vessel is more important getting the princess will take time." Master Xehanort said. Then Rolud appeared on the number X throne.

"The third princess is ours but the King got close to stopping me." Rolud said.

"It doesn't matter getting her was the important part and now we only need the last four." Master Xehanort said

"Even still those two Keyblade masters are pointing a thorn in our operations." Vayne said.

"Indeed but every day we are getting closer to our goal." Master Xehanort said smiling.


	15. Frabjous Day

_In The Lanes Between_

Sora, Riku and Kairi were riding their gliders to the next world on their journey.

"We were so close of getting the Vessel." Sora said annoyed.

"But at least they didn't get Kairi or the crystal." Riku said.

"Even still their one step ahead of us." Kairi said.

"More like two steps." Sora said.

"Don't worry Sora we'll stop them." Kairi said.

"Hey guys looks like another World is coming up." Riku said pointing.

Sora looked at where Riku was pointing. It was Wonderland but it was different from last time this time there was two castles one red at the world's top and the other white and the worlds bottom and in the middle was a giant chest board that looked like a battle field.

"It looks like Wonderland but it looks different." Sora said.

"Wonderland was always a different world." Riku said.

"Good point being it's a perfect place to find the vessel and Alice." Sora said.

"Then we're agreed?" Kairi asked.

They nodded and began to land.

* * *

_Wonderland: Red Queen's Castle_

The moment they landed they were in the red castle courtyard. The entire place was creepy and they could feel fear all around the place. Then a giant nineteen year old girl with blonde hair wearing red rags and holding a sword came out if a stable but Sora recognised her.

"Alice is that you?" Sora asked.

"A lot of people have asked that today but we can talk about that later right know I need to recuse my friend." Alice said.

"Then we'll come with you." Kairi said.

"So what's going on?" Riku asked as they walked.

"To tell the truth I'm not sure but I was summoned here to stop the Red Queen and put the White Queen back on the throne." Alice said.

"Let me guess the Red Queen is the one with a short temper and likes to cut people's head off." Sora said.

"Yes and from what I've heard a man in a black coat is helping her." Alice said.

"The Organization!" Riku said.

"You know that guy?" Alice asked.

"He's part of an Organization wanting for darkness to rule all." Kairi said.

"I've heard he's after something." Alice said.

"Not something someone." Riku said.

"And that someone is you." Sora said.

"What I does he want me?" Alice asked.

"Do you remember a castle called Hollow Bastion?" Riku asked.

"Yes but I thought it was a dream." Alice said.

"Well it wasn't and their after us for the same reason as Maleficent." Kairi said.

"Then this isn't a dream it's real." Alice said.

Moments later they entered a room with dummies and fabric all around and sitting on a chair was white skin and orange hair and was wearing a top hat he also looked like he was mad.

"Alice you've found the Vorpal Sword and I see the Keyblade master has returned with friends." The guy said.

"Everyone this is the Mad Hatter." Alice said.

"I'm Sora and that Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"We'll have time for a meet and greet later but right now we need to get out of here before-." Riku was saying.

"Before we find out that Alice is in the castle." A voice said.

They turned around and saw Isa and standing next to him was a Tall man with black hair, a heart shaped eye patch over his left eye and a scarred face. Then a couple of large armoured clad red playing cards all of the same from the suit hearts each holding a long red pike entered the room.

"That's Ilosovic Stayne the Knave of Hearts." The Mad Hatter said.

"And she is Alice and the Keyblade Master has turned her Majesty will be placed." Stayne said.

"Get them." Isa ordered.

"I saw we've over stead our welcome." Riku said summoning his Keyblade and broke the chains around the Mad Hatter's ankle.

The two card soldiers charged at them but Sora and Kairi summoned their Keyblades and knocked the card guard out. Stayne then pulled out a sword and Isa summoned his claymore they were about to attack but Riku casted a Blind spell blinding them.

"It'll wear off soon so let get out of here." Sora said.

Then the five of them ran back into the courtyard but they soon were surrounded by a group of card soldiers. Then Isa and Stayne walked outside obviously recovered from Riku's Blind spell.

"I should have known it was you the moment I saw you but luckily Isa told us in exchange that he could take you and the princess to his master. But first give us the sword it won't do you any good." Stayne said.

"Call me crazy but I think it will." Sora said.

Sora looked at Riku and Kairi who nodded. Kairi then grabbed the Mad Hatter and summoned her angle wings and flew into the air while Sora and Riku each grabbed one of Alice's arms and flew into the air as well.

"Stop them." Isa ordered.

Isa jumped into the trying to hit them with his Claymore but Sora casted an Aeroaga spell blowing Isa back to the ground. They then flew out of the castle and started to fly south.

"Where should we go?" Kairi asked.

"We need to head to the White Queen's castle." The Mad Hatter said.

"Do you know where her castle is?" Riku asked.

"Of course if we keep doing in the direction we're going we'll get there in no time." The Mad Hatter said.

* * *

_Wonderland: White Queen's Castle_

Soon they reach a white castle unlike the red one this castle had a welcome feeling about it. Standing guard around the castle were white guards shaped like chess pieces each holding a white pike. Soon they entered the throne room and saw sitting in the throne was a beautiful woman with white hair wearing a white dress. Also standing next to the throne were King Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"Your Majesty Donald Goofy it's great to see you." Sora said.

"It's great seeing you to." King Mickey said.

"I see you guys have found Alice." Goofy said.

"Yeah but the Organization is here and their agent here is Isa." Sora said.

"Then we've got a lot to talk about but later." King Mickey said.

"I welcome you all to my castle." The White Queen said.

"I believe this belongs to you." Alice said handing the Vorpal Sword to her.

"At last the Vorpal Sword is home and the armour complete." The White Queen said placing it in the hands of a suit of armour. "Now all we need is a champion you're a little taller than I thought you'll be."

"I eat a bit too much cake." Alice said.

"Then come with me." The White Queen said.

Then she and Alice walked away with them gone the six of them can talk about resent advents.

"The Organization has Cinderella now." King Mickey said.

"Then that just leaves four princesses left." Riku said.

"And they've at least got nine Vessels of Darkness." Kairi said.

"This is bad the Organization is one step ahead of us." Riku said.

"But at least we stop them from getting the crystal in Atlantis." Sora said.

"It won't do use any good if they open the door to Kingdom Hearts." Riku said.

"My it sounds like you're in quite a pickle." A voice said. They looked up and saw a grey, light blue striped, turquoise eyed tabby cat with a huge grin on his face appearing out of nowhere. "It looks like we meet again."

"You're the Cheshire Cat the guy who won't give us a straight answer." Sora said.

"Please call me Chessur and for all you know I might have given you a straight answer." Chessur said.

"Could have fooled me." Sora muttered. Then Alice who was normal sized and the White Queen entered the room.

"Your Majesty the Red Queen's forces are heading this way as we speak." Chessur said.

"Then we need a champion." The White Queen said.

"Then I'll do it." Sora said.

"No me!" Riku said.

"Let it be me." Kairi said.

"No I'll do it." Goofy said.

"Oh no you don't I'll me the champion." Donald said.

"Sorry fellows but I'm going to do it." King Mickey said.

"No let it be me." The Hatter said.

"I'm afraid only one person can do it." The White Queen said looking at Alice.

"What me but I can't." Alice said.

"Alice I can't make you do it the choice must be yours because when step out there you'll have to do it alone." The White Queen said. Alice then ran away.

"Let me talk to her." Kairi said and she ran after Alice. Kairi followed Alice sitting on a bench in a flower garden crying. "Can we talk?"

"Sure!" Alice said. Kairi then sat down next to her. "It's just I don't think I can take anyone's life."

"Sometimes we do things we don't like to help people. If you asked me two years that I would be fighting Heartless and Nobody's I would have thought you were crazy." Kairi said.

"Yes but I've never fought in my life if you count using my powers to hold the darkness back from the Door to Darkness anything else would be impossible." Alice said.

"Nothing is impossible only if you believe it is. Besides if I can fight against dark forces you can as well because if you don't all the people in this world will be enslaved." Kairi said.

Meanwhile everyone was ready for the fight both Sora and Riku were wearing their Keyblade armour and the Mad Hatter was holding a sword and the chess pieces guards were battle hardened. The White Queen was getting onto her house and looked back hope that Alice would show up. Then suddenly the castle doors opened and Kairi wearing her Keyblade armour and Alice know wearing the Vorpal armour and carrying the Vorpal sword and shield ran towards them. everyone smiled and started to match towards the battle field.

* * *

_Wonderland: Battle field_

Once they entered the battle field they saw a women with a big head and whose hair style was heart shaped and was wearing red clothes and in her hand she was holding a heart shaped fan. Standing next to her was Isa and Stayne and behind them were an army of card guards and a large group of Berserkers Nobody's. Then both the White Queen and the Red Queen walked towards each other.

"Hello Iracebeth." The White Queen said.

"Hello Mirana." The Red Queen said. Then Chessur appeared in between them.

"You know the rules each side choses a champion and they fight to the death with no outside help. The winner of the battle will then be declared the rule of Wonderland." Chessur said.

"Irace we don't have to fight." The White Queen said.

"Oh I know what you're doing you think you can blink those pretty little eyes and I'll melt just like mummy and daddy did." The Red Queen said.

"Please!" The White Queen begged.

"NO! It is my crown I am the ultimate. Jabberwocky!" The Red Queen shouted. Suddenly a black dragon with sharp teeth, huge wings, a spiked tail and a forked tongue flew onto the battle field. "Where's your champion sister?"

"Right here." Alice said walking to the centre of the field.

"This shouldn't take very long." The Red Queen said.

"Don't underestimate her." Isa said.

"Please that girl against the Jabberwocky." The Red Queen said.

The battle started when the Jabberwocky tried to slam its fist at her. Luckily Alice dodged and tried to stab it with her sword but the Jabberwocky used its tail to grab Alice and throw her around. It then tried to slam its wings at her but Alice managed to roll out of the way. The Jabberwocky breathed out some purple fire but Alice used her shield blocking the flames but then the Jabberwocky used its tail to knock Alice away making her to drop her shield. The Jabberwocky breathed out fire once again but Kairi jumped out casted a Protect spell shielding them from the Jabberwocky's fire.

"That's interfering off with her head." The Red Queen ordered.

Isa then summoned his claymore and Stayne pulled out his sword then their army charged at them. Sora, Riku and King Mickey summoned their Keyblades and Donald, Goofy and the Mad Hatter pulled out their weapons then their army charged. Both Sora and Riku took Isa on while the Mad Hatter fought Stayne leaving King Mickey, Donald and Goofy to lead the chess pieces guards to take on the Berserkers and the card guards.

"It would seem that your princess doesn't like to follow any rules." Isa said blocking Sora's Keyblade.

"It's called being a friend." Sora said and swung Ven's keyblade at Isa.

"It's called being dumb she was safe just watching and now she could lose her life." Isa said.

He then dodging Ven's Keyblade and kicked Sora in the chest pushing him back. Riku then jumped into the air slamming his Keyblade down. But Isa blocked and the two of them looked at each other face to face.

"I don't get it you need both Kairi and Alice alive in order to form the χ-blade and yet your making them fight to the death." Riku said.

"Please you and I both know that Alice will win the fight what I didn't count on was that your princess would jump in to save her." Isa said.

"Well she's helping now." Riku said.

Meanwhile King Mickey took out a Berserker a card guard was about to strike him but Goofy used his Goofy Bash move to knock it out and once the shield retuned he hit another one. Donald then casted a Thunderaga spell striking Berserkers and card guards alike.

As the fight was going on the Hatter was duelling Stayne he had just blocked one of Stayne attacks and tried to slash at him but Stayne ducked and slammed his sword down. Luckily the Hatter blocked it forcing the two of them to at each other eye to eye. Stayne was about to stab the Hatter but the Hatter took hold of a pin and poked it in Stayne head. This distracted Stayne long enough for the Hatter to trip him up with his sword.

Meanwhile both Kairi and Alice where running up some stairs in some here by ruins.

"You didn't had to jump in like that." Alice said.

"Of course I had to you're a friend and I don't leave a friend behind." Kairi said. Alice smiled but then it turned to face of panic.

"Behind you." Alice said pointing behind her.

Kairi looked around and saw the Jabberwocky charging straight at them. Both Kairi and Alice split up and the Jabberwocky crashed into a stone pillar. Before it got up Kairi casted a Holy spell zapping the Jabberwocky with beams of light this made the Jabberwocky angry and started to attack her. While Kairi was fighting the Jabberwocky Alice reached the top of the ruins and once the Jabberwocky was in position she jumped and raised the Vorpal sword high.

"Off with your head." Alice cried out.

The sword then hit the neck of the Jabberwocky and cut its head off. The head then rolled down the stairs until it reached the floor of the battle field this made everyone to stop fighting.

"Kill her!" The Red Queen shouted.

"We follow you no more Bloody Big Head." A card guard said.

"How dare you off with his head." The Red Queen ordered.

The card guard looked at each other and one by one they dropped their pikes and then the chess pieces guard did the same. Then suddenly Chessur took the crown from the Red Queen and placed it on top of the White Queen's head.

"Iracebeth of Crims your crimes against Wonderland are worthy of death. However that is against my vows therefor your banished to the outlands no one is to show you any kindness or ever speak a word to you. You'll not have a friend in the world." The White Queen said.

"Majesty I hope you bear be no ill well?" Stayne asked.

"Only this one Sir Ilosovic Stayne you are to join Iracebeth in banishment this day till the end of Wonderland." The White Queen said as a card guard chained their hands together.

"At least we have each other." The Red Queen said smiling.

Stayne looked in horror he then pulled out a knife and was about to stab the Red Queen. But then the Hatter threw a pin which stabbed his hand making him to drop the knife.

"Majesty please kill me." Stayne begged.

"But I don't owe you any kind kindness." The White Queen said walking away.

Then the card guards took the Red Queen and Stayne as they shouted at each other. The White Queen then walked up to the Jabberwocky's head and pulled out a vial and put some of its purple blood into it. While that was going on Sora noticed that Isa had disappeared.

"Hey where's Isa?" Sora asked.

Suddenly Isa came down from above and slammed his Claymore into the ground creating a shockwave that knocked everyone off their feet. He then knocked Alice out and picked her up and looked at Sora, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey.

"It looks like you have brought peace to this world but victory has a cost." Isa said. Sora then noticed that Isa also had the Red Queen's fan in his hand. "It would same like you've noticed that it's not just the princess that you've lost."

Isa then opened a Corridor to Darkness and entered it. Sora and Riku tried to enter it before it disappeared but failed.

"They got away again." Sora said slamming his fist on the ground.

"Don't worry Sora we'll find them and free them." Kairi said placing a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"And if you find the princess give them these." The White Queen said handing them six vials of the Jabberwocky's blood. "The blood of the Jabberwocky can send the drinker back to their world."

"Thank you." Sora said putting the vials in his pocket.

"Guys I think we should head to Radiant Garden and plan our next move there." King Mickey said.

"Then let's get going." Sora said.

Sora, Riku and Kairi then summoned their Keyblade armour and King Mickey, Donald and Goofy disappeared in a beam of light. Then Sora, Riku and Kairi summoned their Keyblade gliders and flew into the air and long side them was the Gummi ship. Then a portal opened Sora, Riku and Kairi and the Gummi ship entered it.


	16. Secrets Revealed

_In The Lanes Between_

Sora, Riku and Kairi were riding their gliders and the Gummi ship was flying next to them.

"So looking forward to see your home world?" Sora asked Kairi.

"I only remember parts of it but I am looking forward to see it restored." Kairi said.

"Well it looks like you don't have to wait any longer." Riku said pointing.

Sora and Kairi looked at where Riku was pointing. It was Radiant Garden but it was different from last time this time the castle wasn't in ruins and the town was completely restored.

"It so beautifully." Kairi said.

"Then let's get a better look." Riku said.

They nodded and began to land.

* * *

_Radiant Garden: Central Square_

Once they landed they found themselves in the town square. But they don't have time to admire the surrounding because then guns were pointing at them by some armoured guards.

"Who are you and state your business." A voice ordered.

They looked and in front of them was a young woman with long, light pink hair, and pale aqua-coloured eyes. She was wearing some kind of uniform which has a green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder bearing yellow stripes. She was also carrying a weapon that was a sword and a gun mixed together in a black case which hangs off her belt and had a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant around her neck.

"Easy Lightening there friends." A voice said. They looked up and saw walking down the staircase was Leon.

"Fine everyone back to your duties." Lighting said.

With that the armoured guards lowered their weapons and walked away. Leon then walked up to them with a smile on his face.

"Welcome back and I'm sorry about the welcoming community." Leon said.

"Yeah who is she and why did she have us at gun point?" Sora asked.

"That was our charming Lightening head of security as for the why after we heard about Master Xehanort from Lea people are getting a bit nervous." Leon said.

"So these are the warrior's I've heard you talk about." Lightening said looking at them. "They don't look that taught to me."

"Trust me there stronger than they look." Leon said.

"I'll take your word for it. But I have to ask why are you here?" Lightening asked.

"We came to see if the data from Ansem has been decoded." King Mickey said.

"You came at the right time we've just finished decoding the data." Leon said.

"Then let go and have a look." Sora said.

"There also something else you need to know." Lightening said.

"What's that?" Kairi asked.

"We'll tell you once we get to Ansem's Lab." Leon said.

They then began to walk towards the castle.

* * *

_Radiant Garden: Ansem's Study_

Once they entered they saw that Ansem's study had been cleared up and Dilan and Aeleus were guarding the entrance to the computer room.

"I see we have guests." Dilan said.

"There here to look at the data." Leon said.

"Good I believe that Even, Ienzo, Cid and Tron have decoded it Lea is guarding them." Aeleus said.

They walked in to the computer room and saw Even, Ienzo and Cid hitting keys on the terminal while Lea was lazily leaning against the wall looking bored. Once he saw them walking in he stood up straight and smiled at them.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Lea said.

"Nice to see you to." Sora said.

"So are you going to tell us what the code says or leave us in suspense?" Riku asked.

"At the moment we're going to keep you in suspense because we've got to tell you something Kairi." Ienzo said.

"And what is that?" Kairi asked.

"Tron you better show her the picture." Cid said.

"You got it." Tron said.

Then a picture popped up on the screen and on it was Ansem sitting on a chair and standing next to him was an old lady that Sora recognised as Kairi's grandmother. But the thing that caught Sora's eye was the little girl that Sora knew to be Kairi sitting on Ansem's knee.

"Kairi Ansem the Wise was your uncle." Even said.

"Wait are you saying that Kairi is-." Sora was saying.

"Next in timeline for the throne indeed." Leon said.

"This is a lot to take in." Kairi said.

"Don't worry your coronation won't be until your eighteenth birthday." Lightening said.

"That is unless Xehanort wins this war." Riku said.

"Which brings us to the code Ansem gave you." Even said.

"It turns out we can create digital body's for your Nobody's and place their minds into them." Inezo said.

"But don't our minds and our Nobody's mind one and the same?" Sora said.

"Not exactly both you and your Nobody's are two sides of the same coin." Tron said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Deep in your subconscious lies the minds of your Nobody's. So we are going extract them and form digital bodies for them. Then we transport them here through the laser and hopefully making them flesh and blood." Even said.

"I still don't understand where the dark haired girl who I saw in the Realm of Dreams comes in." Sora said.

"Ansem has explained it here. According to this she was an imperfect Replica of Roxas created from your leaked memories Sora as a fail-safe in case either you or Roxas proved to be useless to Organization XIII's plans which enables her to use the Keyblade." Ienzo said.

"Then that means she's apart of me." Sora said.

"Indeed and that's way she resembles Kairi because those were your strongest memory at the time of her birth." Even said. This made Sora turn blush when Kairi gave him smile.

"Then how come we have never heard of her?" Riku asked.

"Well once Xion returns to Sora everyone's memories of her disappeared." Ienzo said.

"Then are going to bring her back?" Sora asked.

"Of course but it's going to take time." Cid said.

"But first we need to transport your Nobody's and Xion's minds into Space Paranoids." Even said.

Moments later Sora and Kairi were laying down on operating table with some kind of machine attached to their heads. To say that Sora and Kairi were a bit nervous would be an understatement.

"Your shore this is safe?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry you won't feel a thing." Even said who was monitoring a computer screen.

"Somehow that doesn't feel me with confidence." Kairi said.

"Well you can relax now because were done." Ienzo said.

In less than a second both Sora and Kairi jumped off the operating table. Then King Mickey entered the room.

"Hey guys Merlin needs you at his house." King Mickey said.

"Right we'll head there right away." Sora said.

"The rest of us will stay here in case we are need." King Mickey said.

* * *

_Radiant Garden: Merlin's House_

Sora and Kairi entered Merlin's House to find he wasn't in so they stood around waiting. While they were waiting Sora noticed Kairi was a bit depressed.

"What's the matter?" Sora asked.

"It's just a lot to take in me bring the ruler of this world next year." Kairi said.

"Which means that you'll have to stay here." Sora said.

"Yeah but you guys can come and visit me." Kairi said.

"Kairi we maybe worlds apart but we'll still be contacted." Sora said.

"But I think we should make it official." Kairi said. Kairi then pulled out a Paopu fruit from her bag. Sora stared at her not knowing what to say.

"How long were you holding that for?" Sora asked.

"Since I left Destiny Island I just could find the courage to show you it." Kairi said.

"Kairi are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Sora I think this is what we both want." Kairi said.

Sora nodded and Kairi broke the Paopu fruit in half and gave one of the broke half's to Sora. At the exact same time Sora and Kairi took a bite of the fruit. Once they finished they looked at each other and their face started to head towards each other. They then kissed the feeling was amazing they didn't want to stop. But then there was a big bang of white smoke and Merlin appeared out of it. At that moment Sora and Kairi broke apart and began to blush.

"Oh was I interrupting something?" Merlin asked.

"No everything is fine quite fine." Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah we were just talking." Kairi said.

"To me it looked more than talking. But let's get to the reason why I need you here." Merlin said walking to one of his bookshelves. Merlin looked through it for a while and then pulled a book out. "I believe you recognise this book Sora." Sora looked at the book and knew whose book it was.

"Pooh's story book." Sora said.

"Indeed as you might know every time you enterer it there is no sign of any Heartless." Merlin said.

"Yeah why is that?" Sora asked.

"It could be that Pooh and his friends have very little darkness within them. But it could same the Heartless have a great fear about this book which is probably why they tried to destroy it." Merlin said.

"So what do you want us to do?" Kairi asked.

"Both you and Sora must enter the book in order to stop the fear that is exiting the book." Merlin said.

"Wait are you saying that something is scaring them." Sora said.

"Indeed and fear is one of the first stages to uncontrollable darkness." Merlin said.

"Then let's do it and help Pooh and the other." Sora said.

Merlin nodded and opened the book. Then there was blinding white light and both Sora and Kairi were sucked in.


	17. A Heffalump Tale

_100 Acre Wood: Heffalump Hollow_

Sora and Kairi landed in a in a forest which was overlooking another part of the forest with a fence around it.

"Everything looks alright." Kairi said.

"Yeah so far but let's try to find Pooh or any of his friends." Sora said.

"Shh I can hear something." A voice said.

"So Rabbit our we planning another ambush?" Another voice asked.

"Of course not we're hiding Tigger." Rabbit said.

"Hey I recognise those voice. Is anyone here?" Sora said.

"No nobody is here?" A voice said. Sora turned around to where the voice was coming from and found it come from a hollow log.

"Is that Pooh?" Kairi asked.

"Still the same silly old bear." Sora said.

"Oh dear the Heffalump knows your name Pooh." A squeaky voice said.

"Piglet it's me Sora." Sora said.

"Sora your back." Rabbit said. Then exiting out of the log was Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit exited out of the log.

"Hey Sora nice of you to bounce on by." Tigger said.

"But how is that?" Piglet said pointing at Kairi.

"Oh I'm Kairi Sora's friend." Kairi said.

"Hello Kairi Sora's friend I'm Winnie-the-Pooh Pooh for short." Pooh said.

"And you can call me Kairi for short." Kairi said smiling.

"So what are you guys doing?" Sora asked.

"Were hunting a Heffalump." Tigger said.

"We've seen a Heffalump's foot prints all around our wood." Rabbit said.

"They're so big and scary." Piglet said shacking.

"Have you ever seen one?" Kairi asked.

"Well no." Rabbit said.

"Then how do you know that their scary?" Sora asked.

"Well because they are it's a well-known fact." Rabbit said crossing his arms.

"Then let us help you to find it." Sora said. Kairi then grabbed his shoulder.

"You sure about this?" Kairi whispered.

"There my friends I've got to help them. Besides this Heffalump is probably the cause of all this fear and I have a feeling that it's not as scary as everyone says." Sora whispered back.

"Okay Rabbit so what are we doing to do next?" Pooh asked.

"Well I suggest that we head back home and plan our next move." Rabbit said.

* * *

_100 Acre Wood: Meadow_

A few moments later they were in a meadow.

"I can't wait to tell Roo about our adventure." Tigger said. Then they saw Kanga bouncing towards them.

"Kangar what are you doing here?" Rabbit asked.

"Oh I was wondering if you've seen Roo he should have been back home by now." Kanga said.

"Hey is that him over there?" Kairi asked pointing.

Everyone looked at were Kairi was pointing and saw Roo walking down a hill with a lavender coloured elephant.

"Mum!" Roo yelled.

"Roo!" Kanga said with relief.

"This is Lumpy he's a Heffalump." Roo said.

"That's a Heffalump he doesn't look that scary to me." Sora said.

"A real Heffalump!" Tigger said shocked.

"And it's got Roo too." Rabbit said.

"Stop him." Tigger said. Then Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit each pulled out a lasso.

"In the name of the 100 Acre Wood I capture you." They all yelled as they threw their lassos around Lumpy's neck.

"Leave him alone." Roo said jumping on top of Lumpy's head. "You're scaring him."

"Rabbit what on earth are you doing?" Kanga asked.

"Well we're rescuing Roo from this Heffalump." Rabbit said.

"To me it looked like Roo and Lumpy were friends." Kairi said.

"She right you just don't understand." Roo said.

"Now see here Roo." Rabbit said.

"Rabbit let him finish please." Kanga said.

"We were wrong about Heffalumps. They're not scary creatures Lumpy is my friend. He's just like us he gets afraid." Roo said. Piglet then dropped his rope. "He likes honey." Pooh then dropped his rope. "He even learned how to bounce." Tigger then dropped his rope. "So you got to free him."

"Sometimes we are a feared of things we don't understand." Sora said.

"Just look at him he's more afraid of you then you are to him." Kairi said.

Rabbit thought for a moment and dropped his rope. Lumpy then backed away slowly still afraid but then he began to fall down a ditch. Roo then grabbed a rope but was sent flying in the air and landed into a pile of giant logs reaching down to 50 feet. Everyone ran to the pile of logs and tried to move them to get him out but they were too heavy.

"Roo I've got an idea." Lumpy said.

He then ran off and tried to blow his trumpet again and again. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Lumpy which scaring Piglet.

"Don't worry Piglet I think he's trying to help." Pooh said caring him down.

Lumpy then blow as hard as he can and finally was able to make a noise that could be heard all around the forest. Then they heard the same noise again only it was louder.

"Mummy!" Lumpy yelled.

"Mummy!" Rabbit said as both he and Tigger tried to run away only to be grabbed by Kanga.

Then a Heffalump burst through the trees she was five times the size as Lumpy. She then walked up to Lumpy looked at him angrily.

"Heffridge Trumpler Brompet Heffalump the IV where have you been." Lumpy's mother said. Then she warped her trunk around Lumpy. "Oh my little darling I've been worried sick."

"I'm okay mummy but my friend Roo is in trouble." Lumpy said and pulled her towards the pile of logs. "Mummy this way hurry." Lumpy's mother then started to walk down a log.

"Roo can you hear me love now don't be frightened I'm Lumpy's mummy." Lumpy's mother said.

"Here I am right here." Roo yelled.

"Don't you worry love just leave it to me." Lumpy's mother said. Lumpy's mother then started to throw some logs out of the way. "Now don't move love here I come." Lumpy's mother then used her trunk to reach down to Roo and grabbed him. "Easy does it."

She then slow pulled Roo out of the pile and logs. Once he was out everyone gave sigh of relief and Kanga hugged him.

"Oh Roo I was so worried." Kanga said.

"Thanks Mrs Heffalump." Roo said.

"Mummy you did it you did." Lumpy said blowing his trumpet happily.

"Oh Lumpy you found your call." Lumpy's mother said warping her trunk around Lumpy's.

"Oh Rabbit that's way the Heffalump was in our wood she was looking for her baby." Pooh said. Rabbit then walked up to Lumpy and cleaned his throat.

"Young Heffalump I uh that is to say we huh can you ever forgive us we have acted very badly." Rabbit said.

"That's okay Long Ears." Lumpy said.

"Oh I like this kid already." Tigger said grinning.

"Your right Roo he is nice once you get to know him." Lumpy said.

"Lumpy darling we really should be going." Lumpy's mother said. Lumpy looked at Roo.

"I have to go him now." Lumpy said.

"Goodbye Lumpy." Roo said.

"Goodbye Roo." Lumpy said. They then looked at each other and nodded and turned to face their mothers.

"Just a bit longer." Roo begged.

"Please!" Lumpy begged. This made the two mothers laugh.

"Well I don't see why not." Lumpy's mother said.

"I suppose a few more minutes couldn't hurt." Kanga said.

This made both Roo and Lumpy very happy and they ran to the meadow to have fun. Both Sora and Kairi both had smiles on their face as they saw them having fun.

"You know this is reminding me of the fun we had on the island." Kairi said.

"Yeah I guess after we defeated Xemnas we forgot to have fun." Sora said.

"I wouldn't say that the three of us always dreamed of how fun it would be to go to other Worlds and now we know." Kairi said.

"Yeah what's life without a bit of fun?" Sora said.

"But as much as I would like to have fun here we really should be leaving." Kairi said.

"Do you two have to go so soon?" Pooh asked.

"I'm afraid we must but next time I promise next time will be a lot long." Sora said.

"Just remember to have some fun." Tigger said.

"Don't worry we will." Kairi said.

"You know what I find so funny." Sora said.

"What's that?" Rabbit asked.

"Well you guys went to capture a Heffalump but it looks like Lumpy caught all of you." Sora said.

"But in a good way." Kairi said.

"Things are going to change round here." Pooh said.

"Yes it would seem Pooh but for the better." Rabbit said.

"Well until we meet again." Sora said.

Then he and Kairi started to disappear.

* * *

_Radiant Garden: Merlin's House_

Once Sora and Kairi reappeared they saw that the house was empty.

"I wonder where Merlin is." Kairi said.

"I don't know I would have thought he would wait to tell us if finished our mission." Sora said.

They then heard a big explosion. Without a second thought they ran to the door and saw that Heartless were attacking the city.

"What's going happening?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that we should head to the castle." Sora said.

Kairi nodded and they both summoned their Keyblades and ran to the castle.


	18. Dark Memories

_An hour ago in __Radiant Garden: Ansem's Study_

Riku, King Mickey and Lea were watching as Even, Ienzo and Cid were typing some code into the computer.

"So how much longer do we have to wait?" Lea asked.

"We're almost finished but keep in mind that no one has ever done this before." Ienzo reminded.

"Yeah but surly you guys have some idea." Riku said.

"Ansem was the smartest guy in this world. He was smart enough to know when to leave things alone." Even said.

"Is there any good news?" King Mickey asked.

"Well I have some good news the transfer is complete and they should be in your world soon." Tron said.

Then the laser activated and Roxas, Naminé and Xion appeared in the room. The three of them looked confused wondering what had just happened.

"It's nice to see you again Roxas." Lea said.

"Axel what happed?" Roxas asked.

"The name is Lea got it memorized." Axel said.

"Okay I recognise Naminé but who is she?" Roxas asked.

"That's Xion she's no of your best friends." Naminé said.

"Then how come I can't remember her?" Roxas asked.

"It a long story but I will fix your memories." Naminé said.

"Yeah but right now we need Roxas and Xion to go on a rescue mission." King Mickey said.

"So who do you want use to rescue?" Roxas asked.

"Her name is Aqua she is a Keyblade Master and we'll need her help to take down Master Xehanort." King Mickey said.

"Okay but where is she?" Xion asked.

"She's in the Realm of Darkness." King Mickey said.

"And that's way we need you to go there. The only known way to get there is to open a Corridor to Darkness but that too dangerous for us but since you two are Nobody's-." Riku was saying.

"We have a chance of surviving." Roxas finished.

"Of course we can't make you to do this the choice must be yours." King Mickey said. Both Roxas and Xion looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll do it." They both said at the same time.

"Just be careful we have no idea what you'll meet." Lea said.

"Don't worry we can look after ourselves." Xion said.

Roxas then opened a Corridor of Darkness and both he and Xion entered it.

* * *

_Realm of Darkness: Inner Areas_

Once Roxas and Xion exited out of Corridor of Darkness they found themselves on a path and nothing but darkness on ever side.

"How are we going to find Aqua in all this emptiness?" Xion asked.

"No one said it was going to be easy but we're not going to find her standing here." Roxas said.

With that they started to walk to how knows where. Roxas was finding it hard to think of something to say since he had no memory of her but slowly it was coming back.

"So do remember anything about me?" Xion asked.

"Only bits and pieces so far. But that must mean that Naminé is starting to add you to my memory." Roxas said. But Roxas still felt bad about forgetting her. "I just feel so bad about forgetting you."

"It's not your fault Roxas." Xion said.

"I know I just can't forgive myself." Roxas said.

"How about we try and find Aqua first then you can start beating yourself up." Xion said.

They kept on walking but then Neoshadow Heartless appeared and surrounded them. Without a second thought Roxas summoned both Oathkeeper and Oblivion while Xion summoned Two Become One.

"I see your using a different Keybalde now." Roxas said.

"Well I thought that I should try to be me and not anyone else." Xion said.

Then a Neoshadow jumped into the air but Roxas throw Oathkeeper at it and slammed another one with Oblivion he then caught Oathkeeper as it made its return trip. Xion jumped in the air and spun around cut through two Neoshadow. Roxas then finished the rest my doing his Event Horizon and cut through every Neoshadow in sight.

"Well that was fun." Xion said.

"Yeah but I don't play to play with them anytime soon." Roxas said.

"Then let's get out of here and find Aqua." Xion said.

Roxas nodded and they continued walking.

* * *

_Realm of Darkness: Dark Margin_

They soon came to a beach and saw a young women with blue eyes and blue shorter hair.

"Are you Master Aqua?" Xion asked.

"Yes I am but who are you?" Aqua asked. She then turned around slowly but when she saw Roxas her eyes widened. "Ven but how are you awake and how do you get here?"

"My name is not Ven its Roxas." Roxas said.

"Roxas I saw you in the Castle of Dreams a year ago." Aqua said confused.

"First of that wasn't me kind of and second that was twelve years ago." Roxas said.

"Twelve years I've been gone that long." Aqua said shocked.

"I think we should start from the beginning." Xion said.

For the next hour Roxas and Xion explained to her what had happened. After they were finished Aqua just stared taking in what they had told her.

"So we didn't stop Master Xehanort we only slowed him down and Ven's hearts is inside Sora who was the boy I meet on Destiny Islands and who is a Keyblade Master." Aqua said.

"Pretty much." Xion said.

"Then may I ask what happened to Terra." Aqua said.

"We don't know what became of him when Ansem and Xemnas were destroyed but we think Master Xehanort has him under his control." Roxas said.

"Indeed I do." A voice said. They turned around and saw a guy in a black coat. He pulled his hood down to revile his face which was that of Terra-Xehanort. "So we meet again Master Aqua but this time you will find that Terra cannot help you."

"No I don't believe that." Aqua said summoned Master Keeper.

"Well you can believe what you want." Terra-Xehanort said. He then summoned Master Xehanort's Keyblade and Ansem's guardian. "But you can believe this the Organization has no use for you."

The guardian charged straight at them but before it could hit another figure in a black coat jumped out in front of them and created a shield blocking the guardian. The guardian the kept on punching the shield making the hood on the man to fall off revile himself to be Ansem the Wise.

"No it's not possible you should be gone." Terra-Xehanort said.

"Ansem the Wise but we thought that you were dead." Roxas said.

"The encoder didn't destroy me as thought but sent me here in the Realm of Darkness. Most of my memories were washed away but after my talk with Aqua they slowly came back." Ansem said.

"A very interesting story but your tale ends here." Terra-Xehanort said.

Terra-Xehanort then fired a beam of dark magic from his Keyblade and hit Ansem's shield. Slowly Ansem's shield began to crack and Ansem knew what he had to do.

"Roxas Xion take Master Aqua out of here I'll keep my former apprentice at bay and tell my niece to rule wisely. Oh and I am sorry for what I put you two through." Ansem said.

Roxas nodded and opened a Corridor of Darkness then both Aqua and Xion entered it. Roxas looked back to see Ansem's shield had been smashed and Terra-Xehanort called up to him.

"Roxas go get out of here." Ansem yelled.

Roxas then entered the Corridor of Darkness and it closed behind him. The guardian then picked Ansem up and brought up to Terra-Xehanort face.

"You've grown soft during your exile." Terra-Xehanort said.

"We both know that Terra is fighting you even now." Ansem said.

"He won't be for long." Terra-Xehanort said smiling.

* * *

_Radiant Garden: Ansem's Study_

A few moments later Roxas exited the Corridor of Darkness which closed behind him. He saw Aqua and Xion talking to King Mickey and Naminé while Even, Ienzo and Cid pressing keys like mad.

"We've just told his Majesty what had just happened." Aqua said.

"And right now we are under attack." King Mickey said.

"By Who?" Roxas asked.

"We don't know but what we do know is that we need your help. Riku, Lea and Lighting are out there but they need help." Cid said.

"Then let's give them some." Roxas said.

With that King Mickey, Aqua, Roxas, Naminé and Xion ran out of the study.


	19. Battle Plans

_Radiant Garden: Central Square_

The moment King Mickey, Xion, Roxas, Naminé and Aqua who required her Keyblade and armour got there they saw Heatless flying all around. They saw Lighting and her security guards getting the citizens to safety while Donald, Goofy, Riku and Lea were bashing Heartless with their Keyblades. Then they summoned their Keybaldes including Naminé her Keyblade was white with angle wing for the hilt and the teeth of the blade were paper shaped like teeth and token on the end of the Keychain was that of a note book.

"So you can use a Keyblade to." King Mickey said.

"Well since Kairi can and since I'm her Nobody it's not that surprising." Naminé said.

"Good point now let's show these Heartless whose boss." Roxas said.

Roxas throw Oathkeeper at a Solider that was about to stab Lea. Naminé sent a beam of light in the sky blasting a bunch of Watchers. Xion ran towards a Large Body and cut it in half. King Mickey and Aqua combined their powers and took down a whole squad of Hammer Frame.

"Nice of you guy's joining the party." Lea said.

"Wouldn't miss it." Roxas said.

"I take it your mission was a success." Riku said looking at Aqua.

"Yeah it was but the question is who's attacking?" Xion said.

"I don't think it's the Organization or we would have seen some Nobody's. Which means this must be Maleficent doing." Riku said.

"I wonder where Sora and Kairi are." Goofy said doing his Goofy Bash move on a Defender.

"There probably still on their mission for Merlin." King Mickey said.

"We can't wait for them your Majesty." Donald said casting a Firaga spell at a group of Armor Knights.

"Donald's right we need to find her and fast." King Mickey said. Suddenly there was an explosion of green fire at the front of the castle.

"I say it's safe to guess that we found her." Lea said.

"Your Majesty you, Riku, Donald and Goofy try and find her the rest of us will defend the town." Aqua said.

"Alright let's go." King Mickey said.

Then he, Riku, Donald and Goofy ran towards the castle.

* * *

_Radiant Garden: Front Doors_

Once they reached the castle entrance they saw Dilan and Aeleus lying on the floor and right in front of them they saw Maleficent and Pete standing there.

"Maleficent stop this are once." King Mickey ordered.

"I think not King Mickey I'm only getting started once this castle is mine again I will conquer very world." Maleficent said.

"Did you forget that Sora ruined that plan before and this time you won't have me to help you to do your dirty work?" Riku said.

"True I did underestimate the young Keyblade Master but this time I will succeed. Pete take care of them while I take care of the castle defences." Maleficent ordered.

"You got it." Pete said and charged at them.

Pete then threw a bunch of explosive bowling balls at them. Donald quickly casted a Protect spell shielding them from the explosion which created smoke covering them. Then out of the smoke Goofy's shield appeared and rammed into Pete and knocking him to the ground. Riku and King Mickey then jumped out of the smoke and tried to hit Pete with their Keyblades. But Pete threw some firecrackers knocking them back and giving him the time to get up.

"Your Majesty you and Riku stop Maleficent me and Goofy will handle Pete." Donald said.

"Alright but be careful." King Mickey said.

Donald nodded and used his magic to create a thick mist. Riku and King Mickey then sneaked past Pete and charged towards Maleficent but she disappeared in a bust of green flame and reappeared behind them.

"Fools you think you can defeat the mistress of all evil." Maleficent said. She then sent a lightning bolt at them luckily they missed the bolt of lightning but the shockwave sent them back. "Meteors of heaven, unleash thy fury!"

Then portals opened and meteors headed towards them. But then there was a powerful beam of light that destroyed the meteors. Everyone looked were the beam came from and saw Sora and Kairi walking up the stairs.

"Sorry we're late." Sora said.

"Yeah your timing couldn't be better." Riku said.

"Finally now I can take my revenge." Maleficent said.

She then sent a blaze of green fire at them. But Kairi stepped in front and casted a Protect spell shielding them from the fire. Sora then jumped out and holding both his Keyblades ran towards Maleficent. Maleficent kept firing bolt of lightning at Sora but Sora kept on dodging them. Maleficent was staring to get worried and slow moved backwards Sora then jumped into the air and did his Sonic Blade move and passed through Maleficent. Maleficent then fell to her knees and started to fade away into green flames. Once the flames disappeared all that was left of her was her staff.

"Let hope she stays gone this time." Sora said.

Once Pete saw that Maleficent was gone he stopped his fight with Donald and Goofy. Donald and Goofy then ran up to Sora and hugged him. They realised once King Mickey and Riku walked up to them.

"Good work Sora." King Mickey said.

"Good work indeed." A voice said. They all looked up and saw Terra-Xehanort and Vayne standing on a one of the castle's towers. They then jumped down on to the ground Terra-Xehanort then began to walk up to Maleficent's staff. "Thank you for doing all the hard work for me."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Well the evil fairy's staff was in fact one of the Vessels of Darkness." Terra-Xehanort said picking up the staff.

"Great we've done their dirty for them again." Sora said slapping himself.

"Just what have you done with Ansem the Wise?" King Mickey asked.

"I have done nothing he tried to use the last of his strength to free Terra but it was all in vain." Terra-Xehanort said.

"No! You and your Organization will fall." Sora said.

"As much as I would like to see you try I must be going but I'm sure my friend Vayne here can amuse you." Terra-Xehanort said.

"Indeed I will." Vayne said walking past Terra-Xehanort. Terra-Xehanort then opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked towards it.

"We got to stop him." Riku said running towards Terra-Xehanort.

But then Vayne grabbed Riku's arm and threw him into the air. Vayne then jumped into the air and kicked Riku in the chest sending to the ground hard creating a crater. Goofy then used his Goofy Bash move but Vayne caught the shield and used it to block an attack that King Mickey was trying to pull off and then punched him away and threw the shield at him knocking King Mickey into a wall.

"You know what I find amusing it's that the witch thought she was in changer it never crossed her mind that she and her underlings were being used." Vayne said laughing.

"That's it no one and I mean no one uses the mighty Pete." Pete said charging at Vayne.

Pete then tried to punch Vayne but he grabbed his punch like it was nothing. Vayne then lifted Pete into the air and threw him at Donald and Goofy knocking them out. This only left Sora and Kairi who were now a bit nervous.

"This guy is wiping the floor with us and he is only using his fists." Kairi said.

"Like that's going to stop us from attacking." Sora said.

He then did his Sonic Blade move while Kairi casted a Holy spell. But before Sora could hit him Vayne caught him and used him as a shield to block Kairi's spell. He then realised Sora who just laid there Vayne then walked towards Kairi.

"And then there was one." Vayne said smiling. Vayne was about to grab Kairi but then he was hit by several bubbles knowing him back. Once he recovered he looked at where the bubbles came from and saw Demyx holding his sitar only he was dressed in a blue and black checkered shirt, blue torn jeans and blue and white trainers. "You must be Demyx from the first Organization."

"The name is Dyme now and I'm not alone." Dyme said smiling.

Then a lightning bolt hit Vayne in the back. Then suddenly a rose red energy wave hit him sending back straight into the wall. Vayne looked up and saw Marluxia holding his scythe only now he was wearing a violet suit and Larxene who was holding four knives in each hand only she was now wearing a black tank top and skirt and high heeled boots standing next to Dyme.

"Say hello to Arlumia and Renela." Dyme said.

"The traitors but since when have you been chummy?" Vayne asked as he stood up.

"Just a few weeks ago when we were reformed." Arlumia said.

"And it was a good thing that Dyme told the lies that Xemnas had told us." Renela said.

"What!" Vayne said.

"Oh yes I told them both that Xemnas had lied to us so they decided to overthrew him. And I acted like a wipe so that Xehanort would choose me to be a part of his Organization. Also the last time I confronted Sora I hinted that Nobody's had Hearts." Dyme said.

"Then it would seem as if we underestimated you." Vayne said.

"That was your last mistake." Dyme said.

Then he fired a jet of water at Vayne and Renela electrified the water. This made Vayne to fall to his knees he looked up in time to see Kairi rushing towards him with her Keyblade held high. Before he could defend himself Kairi slammed her Keyblade at him. He then fell to the ground lifeless and then a dark sphere left his body and disappeared. The moment everyone got up they meet up with everyone else to discuss their next plan of action.

"Okay Roxas, Naminé, Xion and Lea will find out what the Organization is up to. As for me Donald and Goofy will go to Beast's Castle and protect Belle." King Mickey said.

"Now hold on pipsqueak you're not leaving me out of this fight." Pete said.

"Give us one good reason why we should let you come?" Donald asked.

"Because you chumps need all the help you can get." Pete said.

"He's right." King Mickey said.

"What!" Sora said.

"There are still twelve members of the Organization left and we could use the extra help." Riku said.

"Only but what the rest of us?" Kairi asked.

"You guys will go with Aqua so we can wake up Ven." King Mickey said.

"But I promised that I won't wake him until I return with Terra." Aqua said.

"I know but right now we need his help and once he's awake go to Agrabah protect Princess Jasmine. You'll find her in the palace just tell them that your our friends and you shouldn't have much trouble. Once you three wake up Ven continue on your mission." King Mickey said.

"Then let get going." Sora said.

Lea opened a Corridor of Darkness and he, Roxas, Naminé and Xion entered it. King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pete disappeared in a beam of light and flew off in the Gummi ship and entered through a portal. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aqua then summoned their armour then their gliders and flew into the sky and into a portal.

* * *

_The World That Never Was: Where Nothing Gathers_

Master Xehanort was sitting on his throne when Terra-Xehanort appeared on the fifth throne.

"I managed to get the vessel and taken care of Ansem the Wise." Terra-Xehanort said.

"Well gone but it would same as if Vayne has fallen." Master Xehanort said calmly.

"You don't look too worried about it." Terra-Xehanort said.

"It matters not but I need you to stop both Sora and Aqua from reaching Ventus." Master Xehanort said.

"As you wish." Terra-Xehanort said and disappeared.

"All the pieces are coming into place." Master Xehanort said smiling.


	20. Welcome to Oblivion

_In The Lanes Between_

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aqua were riding their gliders to Castle Oblivion.

"You're saying Ven is inside Castle Oblivion." Riku said.

"Yeah that's where I left him." Aqua said.

"Sounds like a charming place." Kairi muttered.

"Yeah well it is the place where Sora lost his memories." Riku said.

"Yeah but that was because Naminé was forced to do it." Sora said.

"Don't way Master Eraqus said to me that only I know the structure and layout of the castle so any unwanted visitors will get lost inside of it." Aqua said.

"That means if they want to stop us they'll have to do it before we enter." Riku said.

"I can see Castle Oblivion now." Aqua said. They looked ahead and saw Castle Oblivion coming towards them. "Get ready they'll try and stop us from reaching Ven."

"Don't worry were prepared for anything." Sora said.

* * *

_Castle Oblivion: Entrance_

Once they landed they were right in front of the castle and they were about to enter but Aqua stopped.

"He's here!" Aqua said.

"Whose here?" Kairi asked.

"That would be me." A voice said. They turned around to find Terra-Xehanort standing there. "So we meet again but this time I will be the one to finish you." Terra-Xehanort then summoned his Keyblade and his guardian.

"Terra please I know you're in there you must fight it." Aqua begged.

"Don't bother his heart is too deep in darkness to hear you." Terra-Xehanort said.

Terra-Xehanort then charged at them all four of them summoned their Keyblades to defend. But then something crashed down out of nowhere in-between them. Once the dust cleared they saw the Lingering Will kneeling in front of Terra-Xehanort.

"Terra?" Aqua asked.

"No that's Terra soul an oracle from Agrabah explained it to us." Riku said.

"So we meet again but this time you won't stop me." Terra-Xehanort said.

"Today is the day that I correct my mistakes." The Lingering Will said and started to stand up.

"What I want to know is how you knew I was here." Terra-Xehanort said.

"I heard her voices and followed it here." The Lingering Will said.

"Then she has lead you to your destruction." Terra-Xehanort said.

Terra-Xehanort then set his guardian to attack the Lingering Will but Sora and Kairi jumped in front of it and blasted it back with a beam of light. Terra-Xehanort then charged at them but he Lingering Will blocked the attack then they both started to glow.

"What's happening?" Terra-Xehanort asked in pain.

"I'm taking control." Terra-Xehanort said but with a different voice.

"It's Terra he's fighting Xehanort from with in." Aqua said.

"Ansem must have weakened Xehanort's control over him and now with him so close to his soul he's gain control." Kairi said.

"Aqua both you and Ven must use your Keyblades to free me." Terra said.

"But Ven's still asleep." Aqua said.

"But Ven is inside me and I'm using his Keyblade." Sora pointed out.

"It's worth a try." Aqua said.

Then she pointed her Keyblade at Terra-Xehanort and Sora did the same with Ven's. They then fired a beam from them and the beams hit both the Lingering Will and Terra-Xehanort. There was a huge blinding light and once disappeared there was only the Lingering Will but then a dark sphere exited its chest and flew up into the air and disappear.

"Do you think it worked?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Aqua said.

Then the Lingering Will fell to the floor and the armour disappeared revealing a young man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Is that him?" Kairi asked.

"He looks like Terra but I'm not sure." Aqua said. Slowly Terra got himself up and looked at the group in front of him.

"Aqua it's me Terra I'm back." Terra said. Aqua then burst into tears and ran up to Terra and hugged him.

"I knew the real you were in there somewhere." Aqua said as they broke apart.

"I'm just sorry it took me so long and that I let Xehanort use me like a puppet." Terra said.

"Yeah well you not the only one he used." Riku said.

"Why do you think we can have this discussion later?" Sora asked.

"He's right Xehanort might send some reinforcements." Terra said.

Then the five of them entered Castle Oblivion.

* * *

_Castle Oblivion: Chamber of Wakening_

The moment they entered the chamber they saw Ven sitting on a throne in the centre of the room.

"Whoa he really does look like Roxas." Kairi said.

"Okay now that we our here how do we wake him up?" Riku asked.

"I'm not sure." Aqua said.

"I could free Ven's heart like I freed Kairi's." Sora said.

"And turn yourself into a Heartless I don't think so." Kairi said.

"She right we need to think of something else." Aqua said.

"And while we think Xehanort is busy getting the last few things he needs to create the χ-blade." Sora said.

"But Sora Roxas is no longer with you we don't known what will happen if you become a Heartless again." Riku said.

"If it is to free Ven I'll take that chance." Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

"Wait! Sora if what Master Yen Sid was true then maybe you can free Ven on your own." Kairi said.

"Well it sounds better than stabbing yourself with your Keyblade." Riku said.

"Alright I'll give it a try." Sora said.

Sora then closed his eyes and concentrated. For the next few seconds nothing happened but then coming out of Sora's chest was a white bright sphere. The then floated towards Ven and entered into his chest and slowly he opened his eyes. The moment that Ven's eyes were open he looked around and the first thing he saw was Terra and Aqua.

"Terra! Aqua!" Ven said

"Oh Ven your finally awake." Aqua said hugging him.

"It's great to finally see you for twelve years." Terra said placing a hand on Ven shoulder.

"You mean to say that I've been asleep for that long." Ven said.

"It's a long story." Aqua said.

"And some of it I'm not sure about it myself." Terra said. Over the next hour they were explain what had happened over the last twelve years.

"That's quite a story." Ven said.

"And it's not finished yet we all got missions to do." Riku said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ven asked.

* * *

_Castle Oblivion: Entrance_

Once they got outside they summoned their armour.

"We'll see you guys later." Aqua said.

"If you meet Aladdin and Jasmine tell them that we said hi." Sora said.

"Don't worry we will." Ven said.

Then all of them summoned their gliders and flew into the air. Ven, Terra and Aqua entered a portal while Sora, Riku and Kairi entered another one continuing on their journey.


	21. The Brethren Court

_In The Lanes Between_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were riding their gliders deciding on what to do next.

"Any ideas on where we should go?" Kairi asked.

"Well we know that a member of the Organization was at Port Royal." Riku said.

"And did promise we would return." Sora said.

"And we might get an idea on what the Organization next move." Kairi said.

"Then we agree that heading to Port Royal should be our next move." Riku said.

They all nodded and began to fly to Port Royal.

* * *

_Port Royal: Shipwreck Cove_

They soon landed on a small island with an impressive mountain range on it. They were dotted with green trees. They saw the Black Pearl sat docked in a cove of the island with dozens of other ships, facing what looked like a smaller island in the centre of the cove. But it was comprised with the remains of hundreds of wrecked ships.

"At least we know that Will, Elizabeth and Barbossa is here." Sora said.

"Question is whether they managed to bring Jack back." Riku said.

"I think we have other problems?" Kairi said.

Sora and Riku looked at her and noticed she was facing the other way. They then saw a bunch of pirates pointing pistols at them.

"Hold your fire!" A voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Jack standing there. "They're with me mates." Moments later they were walking towards a giant ship.

"You look well for someone who is supposed to be dead." Riku said.

"Argh but no prison can hold Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said.

"Then would you mind telling us what you are doing here?" Sora asked.

"Discussing our next more." Jack said.

"Discussing with whom though?" Kairi asked.

"The Brethren Court!" Jack said.

"And the Brethren Court is what?" Kairi asked.

"There are nine Pirate Lords that control a certain portion of the oceans of the world and me and Barbossa happen to be Pirate Lords not to mention Elizabeth is one as well now." Jack explained.

"Guess we've got a lot of catching up to do." Sora said.

"Indeed lad but all will be clear soon." Jack said.

"With you around nothing is clear." Riku muttered.

"Good point." Jack said.

They walked up a winding series of staircases and soon they could hear plenty of noise. Once they entered the room they saw a long, sturdy, wooden table was in the centre, stretching across the room. There were Pirates all-around of it there were six pirates sitting around the table there was an Arab pirate with a dark red and green turban and long, dark brown hair and a moustache. A Frenchman with pale face makeup and a dirty powdered wig. An older Asian woman with white face makeup and glazed over eyes. A tall well-built black man with a braided beard. An old Hindu man with a green turban and a white beard. And a short Spanish man with a grey beard and moustache. The four of them then walked to the head of the table where Elizabeth who was now wearing and oriental, dark green and gold outfit that looked like it could be a set of light armour. A long sword was sheathed at her belt, Barbossa and Gibbs were standing.

"I see you three have returned and your timing couldn't be better as time be of the essence. I hereby convene this the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your Lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow captains." Barbossa said.

The Brethren Court then instead of pieces of eight they placed pieces of junk into a tray. Both Sora and Kairi were confused.

Those aren't pieces of eight they're just pieces of junk!" Kairi said.

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first Court met, the Brethren were worth one; skint broke." Gibbs explained.

"So change the name." Sora said.

"To what? To 'Nine Pieces of Whatever-We-Happen-to-Have-in-Our-Pockets-at-the-T ime? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey." Gibbs said.

Barbossa then added a wooden eye. Jack reluctantly put in one of the coins hanging from his bandanna, woven into Moroccan beads. Elizabeth added something as well a Jade Captain's knot.

"Now then our location has been betrayed. Jones and Beckett are on their way here." Barbossa said.

"Who is this betrayer!?" The black Pirate Lord asked.

"Not likely anybody among us." Barbossa said.

"Where's Will?" Sora asked.

"Not among us." Jack replied.

"It matters not how they found us. The question is: What will we do now that they have?" Barbossa said

"We fight!" Elizabeth said. Instantly half the room burst into laughter.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress! A well supplied fortress! There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us!" The Asian woman said.

"Yeah and be dead in a couple of months." Sora muttered.

"There be a third choice." Barbossa said as he walked around the room as he spoke. "In another age, at this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess Calypso, and bound her in her bones. But that was a mistake and I say we free her in order to destroy Beckett." At that moment everyone fell silent.

"Who's Calypso?" Sora asked Gibbs.

"Calypso was a sea goddess and was the reason that Davy Jones cut out his heart. You see she gave him the task of ferrying the souls of those who died at sea to the next life, with his ship, the Flying Dutchman. But he would have to stay at sea, and not step foot on land for ten years and said she will wait for him. But after those ten years were up Calypso wasn't there. In a rage he cut out his heart the rest you know. Then, he told the first Brethren Court, how they could bind Calypso into a human form." Gibbs explained.

"And Barbossa what's to free her is he mad?" Kairi asked.

"That lass is a very good question." Jack said.

"Shoot him!" A pirate yelled.

"Cut out his tongue!" Another pirate yelled.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue! Then shoot his tongue! Maybe trim that scraggly beard." Jack said.

Soon after, a full-out brawl broke out between the two halves of the pirates. One half agreed with Barbossa, the other didn't. Jack, Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Sora's groups stayed by the door and watched.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth said.

"This is politics." Jack corrected.

Barbossa then stood up on the table and took his pistol from his belt and fired a single shot into the air through the roof. At the sound of the gunshot the fighting came to a complete halt.

"It was the first court that released Calypso, we should be the ones to set her free! And in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons!" Barbossa said.

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespit, says I" Jack said.

"If ya have a better alternative, please share." Barbossa said.

"Cuttlefish." Jack said. Jack walked around the room. "Let us not, dear friends, forget our... dear friends the cuttlefish. Pen 'em up together and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature ain't it or fish nature." He stopped behind the Asian woman and spoke directly to her. "So yes we could hole up here, well provisioned and well-armed, and half of us would be dead within the month! Which seems quite grim to me any way you slice it or as my luni- colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned whose fury like which Hell hath no? We cannot." He had reached the other side of the room. "Therefore, we are left with one option. I agree with and I cannot believe that the words are coming out of me mouth Captain Swan. We must fight."

"You've always run away from a fight!" Barbossa accused.

"Have not!" Jack said.

"You have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so and you know it!"

While the two were talking every pirate in the room watch them both like they were watching a tennis match.

"Have not. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here, now, that is what we all decide. We must fight to run away!" Jack said.

Suddenly the room was filled with exclamations of aye. But Barbossa wasn't moved.

"As per the code, an act of war and this be exactly that can only be declared by the Pirate King." Barbossa said.

"You made that up!" Jack said.

"Did I now?" He smirked. "I call out Captain Teague; Keeper of the Code!"

There was a collective gasp. Jack looked slightly put off and the corner of his mouth began to twitch. Then the Hindu man nudged one of his aids, who spoke for him.

"Sri Sumbhajee declares this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who gives a-." The aid said.

A single gunshot rang out. Then there was a single, clean, bloodless hole directly through the middle of the man's chest. He was completely still and silent before he fell over backwards and landed with a dull thud. The room was totally silent again for the next time in the past few minutes. All eyes turned toward the doorway the shot had come from. A man stood silhouetted against the pale gold light from a single lantern. He held up his smoking pistol and blew away a few wisps of it from the barrel.

"The code is the law." The man said.

"That must be Captain Teague." Riku whispered.

"Is it me or does he look like Jack only with thirty years added on." Sora said.

"Aye well there's a good reason for that." Gibbs said.

Teague walked slowly toward the table. He then stopped at Jack's back.

"You're in my way boy." Teague said.

Jack then took several side steps. Teague gestured to someone in the direction he had come. Out came two extremely old men, carrying a huge book between them. When they set it on the table he opened it up slowly almost reverently. He seemed to know exactly what page he wanted. He scanned the page for a moment, and then tapped a certain spot with his finger.

"Ahhh... Barbossa is right." Teague said.

"Hang on a minute." Jack said. He then began to read the page out loud. "It shall be the duties of the king to calm war. Fancy that!"

"There's not been a king since the first Court! And that's not likely to change." The Frenchman said.

"Why Not?" Elizabeth asked.

"You see the Pirate King is elected by popular vote." Gibbs said.

"And each pirate only ever votes for himself." Barbossa said.

"I call for a vote!" Jack said.

There were a few annoyed sounds from the pirates. Teague walked to a corner of the room and picked up a guitar and began to play a quiet tune.

"I vote for Ammand, the Corsair!" Ammand said.

"Capitain Chevalle, the Penniless Frenchman." Chevalle said

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee." One of Sumbhajee aids said.

"Mistress Ching!" Ching said.

"Gentleman Jocard." Jocard said.

"Elizabeth Swan." Elizabeth said.

"Barbossa." Barbossa said.

The guitar stopped playing when they reached Jack.

"Elizabeth Swan." Jack said.

"...What?" Elizabeth said stunned.

"I know. Curious, isn't it?" Jack said with a smile.

Instantly, the Pirate Lords broke out into loud protests trying to convince them to change his vote, or at least vote for himself and be done with it.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?" Jack asked.

A guitar string suddenly snapped, and everyone noticed. Teague sent a strange look at the others, murder in his eyes. The Pirate Lords fell silent immediately and slowly sank back into their chairs.

"Very well. What say you, Captain Swan, King of the Brethren Court?" Ching said.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn we're at war." Elizabeth said.

* * *

_The next morning_

Around two-hundred ships sat floating in front of Shipwreck Island ready to set sail. Sora was leaned against the railing looking out to sea.

"Something is on your mind is there?" A voice asked. Sora looked around and saw Kairi standing there.

"There's no way Jack would vote for a pirate that would go to war unless it was in his best interest." Sora said.

"That thought crossed my mind as well." Kairi said.

"There's nothing we can do but keep an eye on him." Sora said.

A few moments later Beckett's flag ship sailed out of the thick fog. Every last pirate in every last ship let out a loud battle cry. Then out of the massive fog bank came hundreds of EITC ships following behind the Beckett's flag ship. One of them was the Flying Dutchman. The shouting of the pirates died away almost immediately at this unnerving sight. Sora also noticed Air Pirate and Battleship Heartless soaring alongside the ships. Also on board the ships Sora saw Dusks and Gambler Nobody's on the ships with Pirate Heartless and members of Jones crew.

Minutes later it was agreed that Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa and Sora would sail via longboat to a nearby sandbar between the two fleets to negotiate with Beckett's men.

They soon rowed to a tiny island and meeting them there was Will, Beckett, Davy Jones who was standing in a bucket of water and Rolud.

"Luxord we had a feeling that the Organization had a hand to play in this." Sora said once he saw Rolud.

"Not a bad guess but the name is now Rolud." Rolud said.

"Sorry to break this conversation up but we have business to discuss. And as to the first accusation do not blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect look to your left." Beckett said

Sora, Elizabeth and Barbossa looked to their left and looked at Jack.

"Why am I not surprised." Sora muttered.

"My hands are clean in this." Jack said he then looked at his very dirty hands. "Figuratively."

"My actions were my own, and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it." Will said.

"Well spoken! Listen to the tool!" Jack said.

"Will, I've been on board the Dutchman. I understand the burden you bare but I fear that cause is lost." Elizabeth said

"No cause is lost, so long as there is one fool left to fight for it." Will said.

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett asked. He held up Jack's compass. "You made a deal with me Jack, to deliver the pirates. And here they are!" He tossed the compass to Jack, who caught it. He looked extremely uncomfortable. "Well, don't be bashful! Step up! Claim your reward!"

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One-hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman as a start!" Jones said.

"That debt was paid mate. With some help." Jack said.

"You escaped!" Jones said.

"I propose an exchange." Elizabeth said suddenly. Beckett and Rolud looked particularly interested. "Will leaves with us. And you can take Jack."

"We'll accept that deal if Sora comes with Jack." Rolud said.

"What!" Sora said in shock.

"I'm sure Master Xehanort would like to have an extra piece on his side of the board." Rolud said.

"Done." Will said.

"Undone!" Jack said.

"Done." Beckett said.

"Undone!" Sora said.

"Done." Rolud said.

"Jack is one of the nine Pirate Lords! You have no right!" Barbossa said.

"King." Elizabeth reminded.

"As you command you're Highness." Jack said taking off his hat and bowed to her.

Then both he and Sora walked slowly toward the 'other side' just as Will walked forward too. Beckett adjusted his position forcing to stand next to Davy Jones. He put his hat back on and tried not to make eye contact.

"Advise your brethren. You can fight, and all of you will die, or you cannot fight, in which case, only most of you will die." Beckett said.

"You murdered my father." Elizabeth said glaring at him.

"He chose his own fate." Beckett said.

"Then you have chosen yours. We will fight. And you will die." Elizabeth said

Then she, Will and Barbossa walked back toward the boat.

"So be it." Beckett said with a smile.

* * *

_Port Royal: Flying Dutchman's brig_

Sora and Jack were sitting in a dirty water-filled cell.

"Well! We have successfully arrived aboard the Flying Dutchman as per the overall scheme." Jack said.

"Thanks to you and your scheme we're locked in the brig!" Sora said.

"But you can use that Key of yours to unlock the door then I can stab old Jones's heart." Jack said smiling.

"The only problem with that is there's no lock on the door." Sora said making the smile on Jack's face to disappear.

"To be honest I never thought of that." Jack said.

"Clearly! But why do you want to stab it last time you wanted to use as a bargaining chip." Sora said puzzled.

"Because he who stabs the heart in the chest and kills the captain of the Flying Dutchman, must take his place. You see the Dutchman must have a captain." Jack explained.

"Yeah but won't you end up like Jones if you don't ferry souls to the other side?" Sora asked.

"True I'd rather not have a face with tentacles... But immortal has to count for something, eh?" Jack said.

"Yeah but to unlock the chest you need the key and I have a feeling that it's not here." Sora said.

"Your right there lad you see it was the key that was that dark item you had spoken over last time." Jack said.

"Speaking of last time what happened to Norrington?" Sora asked.

"It would same as if Norrington gave old Jones's heart to Beckett. But from what Elizabeth had said he was killed when he helped them to escape from Jones's." Jack said.

"So what do we do now?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry I'll think of something." Jack said.

"Somehow that doesn't fill me with confidence." Sora said.

* * *

_Port Royal: The Black Pearl_

Back on the pearl Will, Elizabeth and Barbossa had just climbed aboard.

"We were going to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack." Elizabeth said.

"Oh will we now?" Barbossa said.

Then from below deck a great deal of pirates were Tia Dalma. She was bound tight with extremely thick ropes.

"Barbossa you can't release her!" Will said. Then suddenly pirates grabbed Riku, Kairi, Will and Elizabeth.

"We have to give Sora and Jack a chance." Elizabeth said.

"Apologies your Majesty too long, my fate has not been in me own hands. No longer!" Barbossa said.

A pirate then pulled out the tray from the previous night's meeting with all nine pieces of eight on it covered in oil.

"Be there some manner of right, or incantation?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye. These nine items must be burned. And someone must speak the words Calypso I release you from your human bonds as if to a lover." Barbossa said.

"Calypso! I release you from your human bonds!" He sounded nothing like a lover. Barbossa then placed a touch into the tray but it didn't light up.

Y-you didn't say it right. You've got to say it right." A pirate said. The pirate then brushed a strand of hair away from Tia Dalma and leaned his head against the side of hers and whispered. "Calypso I release you from your human bonds."

The effect was astonishing. The contents in the tray ignited, burning very quickly. The thin grey smoke rose from it, and then shot into Tia Dalma's nostrils in a stream. She shivered and her eyes slowly closed. Will then moved closer to her.

"Tia Dalma!" Will said. She didn't respond. "Calypso." Her head snapped toward him and her eyes shot open. The tray fell and rolled across the deck. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it who told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?" Will asked.

"Name him!" Calypso ordered.

"Davy Jones." Will said.

Calypso closed her eyes. Then she began to grow both in height and in width. As she grew the pirates then quickly grabbed the ropes and pulled tight as if their life depended on it which it did. The men holding Riku, Kairi, Will and Elizabeth dropped their weapons to help. The ropes binding Calypso started to creak, snap and break. When she stopped growing she was over thirty feet tall and the floorboards were creaking ominously under her feet.

The crew gazed up at her in silent awe for what felt like a very long time. Then Barbossa stepped forward, and knelt down on one knee, discarding the torch. He gestured for everyone else to do the same.

"Calypso! I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask your favour. Spare myself, me ship, me crew. But unleash your fury on those who dare to call themselves your masters and mine." Barbossa said.

Calypso was silent for a moment, and just smiled down at them all. Then she got very angry and then shputed what sound like a curse in a strange language. As she shouted she transformed into thousands of stone-like crabs that fell to the deck knocking everyone off their feet. Then the crabs fell off the side of the ship the crew staggered to its feet.

"What now captain?" Riku asked Barbossa.

"Nothing our final hope has failed us." Barbossa said bitterly.

Everyone spirits were low. Then mostly clear sky turned dark with thick, black storm clouds. The wind suddenly started to pick up.

"It's not over." Elizabeth said.

"There's still a fight to be had." Will said.

"We have an armada against us and with the Dutchman there's no chance." Gibbs argued.

"Only a fool's chance." Elizabeth said.

"Revenge won't bring your father back Miss Swan and it not I'm intending to die for." Barbossa said.

"Then what shall we die for?" Elizabeth asked. She leapt onto the railing and balanced herself by holding onto one of the lines. "You will listen to me. Listen! The Brethren will still be looking here to us! To the Black Pearl to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons! They will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows and the strength of our backs! And the courage of our hearts! Gentlemen! Hoist the colours"

"Hoist the colors." Will yelled.

"Hoist the colors." Kairi shouted.

"Hoist the colors!" Riku shouted.

"Aye! The wind's on our side boys! That's all we need!" Gibbs said.

Absolutely every pirate around Shipwreck Cove let out loud shouts. All along the line of ships flags were hoisted into the air to the top of the masts.

Riku, Kairi, Will, Elizabeth and Barbossa stood proudly at the bridge of the Pearl. They looked towards the armada ready to do battle.


	22. Battle of Shipwreack Cove

_Port Royal: The Black Pearl_

Both the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman were sailing towards each other. Above them the clouds had break and the rain was pouring down.

"Have you noticed on top of everything it's raining?" A pirate said.

"It's a bad sign." Another pirate said.

In the expanse of sea between the two ships the water began to churn and swirl rapidly. White foam was spewed into the air and soon a massive maelstrom opened up.

"Maelstrom!" Gibbs yelled. Elizabeth and Will then turned to Barbossa.

"Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm!" Elizabeth said.

"Aye, that be true!" Barbossa said. He walked toward the helm and placed both his hands firmly on it. "Brace up yards, ya pack of cursed deck-apes! Dying is a day worth living for!"

Then the Flying Dutchman entered the maelstrom and was coming towards them.

"She's on our stern and gaining!" Will shouted.

"More speed!" Barbossa ordered. He then turned the ship into the maelstrom. But the Flying Dutchman was on their tail and aimed its forward cannon aimed at them.

"Brass yourselves." Riku yelled.

The Flying Dutchman then began to fire at them. A few of them flew over the ship and missed. But then one of them struck the rear deck and another one hit the side of the central mast.

"Take use out or they'll overbear us!" Will said.

"Nay! Further in! We'll cut across to faster waters!" Barbossa said.

"Riku you'll lead the boarding party!" Elizabeth said.

The Pearl dove deeper into the whirlpool cutting over to the opposite side of it ahead of the Flying Dutchman.

"Batten down the guns and hatches!" Gibbs ordered.

"At the ready!" Will shouted.

All around cannon balls were loaded into the cannon and gun powder was added.

* * *

_Port Royal:__Flying Dutchman brig_

Both Sora and Jack were still in their cell thinking of a way to get out. Then Sora noticed that the hinges were rusty.

"Rusty hinges!" Sora said.

"Leverage!" Jack said. Then both Sora and Jack placed a bench into the cell door and pressed down on it. The moment they did the cell door came off its hinges and fell to the floor. "Better wish use lucky lad."

"And boy do we need it." Sora said as both he and Jack exited the brig.

* * *

_Port Royal: The Black Pearl_

Meanwhile everyone on the Black Pearl was ready to fire the cannons.

"Hold it! Wait until we're port-to-port!" Gibbs ordered. Everyone waited for the order.

"Fire!" Barbossa shouted.

"Fire!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Fire!" Kairi yelled.

"Fire!" Gibbs ordered.

Then they all fired the cannons. Cannon balls hit the Flying Dutchman destroying Heartless, Nobody's and Jones crew. The Flying Dutchman then returned fire blasting the Black Pearl knocking people off the boat.

"It be too late to want to change course now mateys!" Barbossa said pulling them farther into the maelstrom toward the Flying Dutchman.

* * *

_Port Royal: Flying Dutchman_

Both Sora and Jack entered the captain's cabin and saw the chest guarded by a couple of Pirate Heartless and a couple of Dusks.

"Well we've found the chest." Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

"Aye now we need to fight for it." Jack said drawing his cutlass.

Both the Heartless and the Nobody's charged at them. But then a cannon ball hit through the cabin hit the Dusks and through the other wall.

"That was lucky wasn't it?" Sora said.

He then did his Ars Arcanum bashing the two Heartless. Jack then picked up the chest and began to walk out the door.

"Now that we got what we came for let's get back to the Pearl." Jack said.

Soon both Sora and Jack managed to get on to the ship's deck and were walking towards the boarding lines. But then came face to face with Rolud and Jones.

"Lookie here boys! A couple of lost bird! A couple of lost bird that never learned to fly!" Jones said as he drew his sword.

"I should have known that you wouldn't be kept under lock and key." Rolud said.

"Yeah you can't keep a good Keyblade Master down. But I'm afraid that this bird can fly." Sora said and flew into the air.

Jack looked up in confusion as Sora landed on the long plank holding the sail in place below the crow's nest. Jack then backed away toward the railing of the ship.

"That has all my great regret... But!" Jack said. He hopped onto the railing and grabbed onto one of the ropes. "Never too late to learn, eh?"

Jack then used the chest to knock the rope loose he was yanked high into the air. He then landed on the opposite end of the plank Sora was on.

"What took you so long?" Sora asked leaning on the mast.

"Hey mate some of use can't use shortcuts." Jack said.

"Speaking of shortcuts I think they just used some." Sora said pointing.

Jack then saw walking through the mast and walked on the plank that Jack was on. Sora turned around and saw Rolud walking through a Corridor of Darkness and walked on the plank Sora was on.

"The chest! Hand it over!" Jones ordered.

"I can set you free, mate!" Jack said pulling out his cutlass.

"My freedom was forfeit long ago!" Jones said and charged at Jack.

The two of them then began to duel but Jack was still holding the chest. Sora turned to face Rolud who had pulled several cards.

"Now let the games begin." Rolud said throw the cards at Sora.

Sora blocked them with his Keyblade and then charged straight at Rolud. Rolud somersaulted over Sora and throw several exploding dice at Sora which almost coursed Sora to fall. Sora managed to steady himself and continued to attack Rolud.

* * *

_Port Royal: The Black Pearl_

Meanwhile on the Black Pearl Riku and several pirates were ready to board all of them holding onto a rope. They then jumped and swung over to the Flying Dutchman but at the same time members of Jones's crew were swing over with Heartless Air Pirate, Battleship and Dusks flying towards them.

The moment that Jones crew landed on the ship Will, Elizabeth and the other pirates started to fight them. Two Air Pirates then dived down towards Barbossa but Kairi jumped into the air slashed were Keyblade at them. A Battleship then aimed its cannons at her but Kairi casted a Firaga spell and blasted the Battleship before it could fire.

"Elizabeth!" Will said stabbing the same member of Jones's Crew in the chest that Elizabeth had been fighting. Will then looked into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped then an Air Pirate flew down ready to punch them. Both her and Will ducked and stabbed the Air Pirate.

"I don't think now's the best time!" Elizabeth said.

"Now may be the only time!" Will replied kicking a Dusk and then stabbing his blade through its chest. He twisted around and left a cut across the face of one of the member of Jones's crew. "I've made my choice. What's yours?"

Elizabeth thought for a few seconds. She then turned to face the helm.

"Barbossa! Marry us!" Elizabeth yelled.

Barbossa was fencing against one of Jones's crew and a handful of Dusks. He kicked the crew member.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa shouted before he continued fighting the crew member.

Will smiled and he and Elizabeth went back into the battle for a moment Will slashed his sword at one of Jones's crew. Elizabeth stabbed a Dusk and then she turned around and punched one Jones's crew in the jaw.

"Barbossa now!" Elizabeth yelled. Barbossa slashed at a Dusk and then fired his pistol at an Air Pirate.

"Fine then!" Barbossa said and kicked one of Jones's crew out of the way and stood precariously balanced on the railing directly in front of the helm. He then put his hand over his heart. "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today to- Take your gizzards to the mast ya clumsy cur!" Barbossa said to a Dusk that was coming his way.

Will and Elizabeth then started to fight again. Will faced off with a member of Jones's crew and pushed him back so far that he fell off the side of the ship into the ocean. Elizabeth slashed her sword at an Air Pirate that had just flown down. They met again in the centre of the ship.

"Elizabeth Swan! Do you take me to be your husband?" Will asked.

"I do!" Elizabeth said.

"Great!" Will said.

They jumped apart just as a member of Jones's crew charged at them. He chased after Will, then stabbed him in the stomach and returned to Elizabeth who had just finished battling an Air Pirate.

"Will Turner, do you take me-" Elizabeth said as she blocked a blow from a Dusk. "To be your wife?" They both kept fighting stabbing a Dusk and dodging cannon balls from a Battleship. "In sickness and in health-" They came back together and stab a member of Jones crew. "With health being the less likely?"

"I do." Will said.

"As captain, I now pronounce you-" Barbossa said as he duelled against two members of Jones's crew while still balancing on the railing. He smashed one of the crew members face into the railing with one hand and Kairi then blocked an attack from the other one. "You may kiss-" Barbossa then pulled out his pistol and shot an Air Pirate as it fly down towards him. He leapt down from the railing and kicked a Dusk. "You may kiss-" He turned around and blocked a strike from a members of Jones's crew. He knocked the crew member sword from his grasp and stabbed him in the stomach. "Just kiss!"

Then both Will and Elizabeth kissed. Right in the middle of a battle as explosions occurred all around them crewmen were dying though neither of them cared at that moment.

* * *

_Port Royal: Flying Dutchman_

Meanwhile on the Flying Dutchman Sora and Rolud were still fighting on one side of the mast with Jack and Jones fighting on the other.

Then both Jack's and Jones's swords locked together. They were locked together for a moment, trying to get the edge over the other.

"You can do nothing without the key!" Jones shouted.

"I already have the key!" Jack said.

"Ah... No you don't. I know that Rolud was taken the key to his master and that means you can't open the chest. And once I've finished with you I'll turn my sites on Beckett." Jones's said.

"Ah that's were your wrong mate. I may not be able to open it but Sora over there can with his Keyblade." Jack said.

Jack then pulled his blade free of Jones's. Jones then aimed a rather clumsy stab at Jack, who stepped back to avoid it and knocked Jones sword out of his hand. Jack then smacked Jones across the face with the chest. Jack brought his sword down toward Jones's head but it was caught by Jones's crab claw.

On the other mast Rolud had just created a barrier of cards around Sora and used them to come at him at all sides. Sora had a hard time trying to figure out where Rolud might pop out.

"Way are you letting Jones's to betray Beckett?" Sora asked.

"It's simple sometimes on the game board you have to sacrifice pieces to win the game." Rolud said before he threw ten foot cards at Sora.

Sora managed to dodge them but only just. Sora then summoned another Keyblade Othkeeper for more defence.

"You want Jones to course more chaos." Sora said.

"Indeed Jones will now what to attack all of Beckett's ships as well as all the pirate ships since they freed Calypso." Rolud said.

Rolud then sent a barrage of cards at Sora that attacked him at all sides.

From the deck Riku and just cut through a Gambler he looked up to see that Sora was in trouble. Riku then flew into the air and used his Dark Barrier move to shield them both.

"What took you so long?" Sora asked gasping for breath.

"Yeah I had battle to fight." Riku said.

Just then both the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman masts crashed into each other. This coursed both Sora and Riku to fall. And Jack slipped Jones grabbed the chest. When he saw Jack was still holding it he spun the chest around forcing jack to let go. Luckily Jack grabbed a rope swung around and pulled his pistol out and fired. The bullet made Jones to drop the chest on to the deck.

Will who had saw this swung on to the Flying Dutchman and grabbed the chest. Then both Sora and Riku landed in front of him.

"I've got the chest open it." Will said.

Sora then summoned his Keyblade and was about to open it. But then Rolud grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed him into Riku.

"I'll be taking the chest now Mister Turner." Rolud said holding a card full of cards.

"Over my dead body." Will said pointing his sword at Rolud.

"That can be arranged." Rolud said.

Rolud was about to throw his cards at Will. But then Both Sora and Riku tackled him giving Will a chance to run with the chest. Bust soon he met one of Jones's crew members this one had coral all over his body and a star fish on the right side of his face.

"Father!" Will said.

Bootstrap then slapped Will in the face knowing the chest out of his hands. The two then began to duel but Will was not really trying.

Jones landed on the deck and grabbed his fallen sword and began to walk towards the chest. Jack then landed in front of him and drew his sword forgetting that Jones and snapped it. Jack then ran away with Jones chasing him. Jack then grabbed a wooden beam and used it as weapon. Jack hit Jones across the face and was about to hit him again but Jones grabbed it with his crab claw and push Jack away.

Jones then began to walk back to the chest but then Kairi and Elizabeth swung on to the Flying Dutchman blocking Jones path.

"Harridan! You two won't see no mercy from me!" Jones said.

"That's why we brought these!" Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth then pulling her sword out and Kairi summoned her Keyblade. Elizabeth then stabbed at Jones's chest and he was barely able to deflect it. He slashed at her head and Kairi blocked it, Elizabeth then took the chance to slash at Jones head. Jones ducked in time and blocked an attack from Kairi.

Meanwhile both Sora and Riku were still fighting Rolud. Rolud used a card to shield an attack from Sora and threw several cards at Riku which knocked him unbalanced. Sora then jumped over Rolud shield and casted a Firaga spell. But Rolud created a dice and threw it towards the fire ball. Once the two made contact there was an explosion that knock the three of them off their feet. Rolud then got up and started to walk towards Jones. When Jack opened his eyes he saw that was Sora beginning to come to.

Meanwhile Will was still fighting Bootstrap and managed to pin him down. Will turned around and saw Jones knocking Elizabeth were knocked to the floor. Kairi was about to cast a Holy spell cut several cards came out of nowhere and pinned her to the mast. Then walking down the stairs was Rolud holding his side in pain. Will then placed the knife that his father gave him the railing.

"I'm not going to kill you. I made you a promise." Will said.

Jones and Rolud advanced slowly toward Elizabeth while Kairi tried to free herself. Jones then lifted his sword ready to strike. Then he shouted in pain when Will's sword went all the way through the left side of his chest.

"Mister! Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch!" Jones said calmly. He then used his claw to bend the tip of the sword protruding from his chest.

When Will tried to tug his sword back out it didn't budge an inch. Jones chuckled briefly, before he spun around and kicked Will in the side of the head with his crab leg. Jones walked down after him ready for the kill. Will cast his eyes towards Elizabeth and she looked at him. Jones looked at the two and smiled.

"Ahhhh Love. A dreadful bond." Jones said and turned to face Will holding his sword at Will's throat. "And yet so easily severed. Tell me William Turner do you fear death?"

"Do you?" A voice asked.

Jones turned around and saw Jack holding his beating heart in one hand and the remains of his sword in the other hand and Sora who hand his Keyblade in his hand and Riku standing next to him. Both Jones and Rolud looked at down and saw the chest was open next to their feet.

"It would same as if the cards I've just landed in their favour." Rolud said.

"Heavy tonic holding life and death in the palm of one's hand." Jack smiled.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!" Jones said in anger.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Jack said.

"Is it?" Jones asked.

Jones then stabbed Will in the chest with his sword. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat and came out in a tiny, squealing gasp. Sora and Riku's jaws dropped and they stared in disbelief. Kairi gasped in horror. Jack just stood there in shock with his hands trembled. He was unsure what to do now.

"You really are a sore loser ain't you?" Rolud said with a smile.

Jones twisted his sword around a little. He then took his hand off the sword leaving it stuck in Will's body. He then stepped back leaving the sword in Will's chest.

Elizabeth moved towards Will. Will was gasping in shallow breaths when Elizabeth reached him he gazed at her his eyes starting to glaze over. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Will... Will, stay with me! Don't go please!" Elizabeth begged.

Suddenly there was a very loud shout. Bootstrap running at Jones as fast as he could.

Jones didn't have enough time to turn around before Bootstrap charged into his back. He smashed Jones against the railing of the ship Sora then did the same to Rolud. But Rolud managed to trip Sora feet with his legs. Rolud then grabbed Bootstrap off of Jones who then punched him in the jaw.

While that was going on Riku was freeing Kairi from the mast while decided on what to do.

Bootstrap was then slammed into the railing. Jones reached around his own back and yanked out the sword that was still sticking through him. Rolud then placed a foot on Sora's chest pulled out several cards.

"You will not stall my judgment!" Jones said to Bootstrap.

"And it would seem that our game is over." Rolud said to Sora.

Then suddenly Jones dropped his sword. His tentacles began to twitch his arms jerked and started making low gurgling noises in his throat. Sora used the chance to summon his Keyblade and slammed it into Rolud. He then casted a Thunderaga spell zapping Rolud with everything he got. Rolud then fell off the edge of the ship and then a dark sphere flow into the air and disappeared.

Sora then looked around and saw that the heart had been stabbed. Jack's dagger was sticking through it and it was being held by Will.

"Calypso..." Jones said with his last breath.

Then his being went slack and he slumped over the railing. His body fell into the heart of the maelstrom.

Then suddenly the two ships mast broke apart and the Flying Dutchman began to fall into the maelstrom.

Will gazed into Elizabeth's eyes as they glazed over and closed and made Elizabeth to cry her eyes out. Then piece of the mast landed on Sora making it impossible for him to move. Both Riku and Kairi tried to get the wood off him but it was too heavy.

"Forget about me the four of you need to go." Sora said pointing.

They turned to were Sora was pointing and saw the means of Jones's crew was walking slowly toward them as if in a trance. Some were emerging from out of the woodwork.

Their weapons weren't drawn, and they were chanting. "Part of the ship, part of the crew. Part of the ship, part of the crew." One of them picked up the chest and opened it. None of them were really paying them any attention. Bootstrap held the black handled knife that Will used.

"We can't leave you." Kairi said.

"Riku get her out of here." Sora said.

Riku nodded and dragged Kairi away who was trying to break free of his grip. Jack then did the same to Elizabeth who did the same as Kairi. Riku summoned his Keyblade glider and Kairi did the same with great reluctance summoned hers as well. Jack focused Elizabeth on to Kairi's and he jumped on Riku's then they began to fly to the Black Pearl.

The members of Jones's crew came to the lifeless body of Will. Then Bootstrap bent down to him.

"The Dutchman must have a captain." Bootstrap said and raised his knife.

Moments later the entire ship was claimed by the maelstrom.

* * *

_Port Royal: The Black Pearl_

Soon the four of them landed on the deck of the Black Pearl. Then suddenly the clouds cleared and there was nothing but blue skies. Gibbs then walked up to Jack as quickly as possible.

"Jack! Oh thank goodness. The armadas still out there the Endeavour's coming upon us starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions." Gibbs said.

"Never actually been one for tradition." Jack said staring at the armada. "Orders! Lock the sails and lay them in irons!"

"Belay that! Or we'll be a sittin' duck!" Barbossa said.

"Belay that 'belay that!'" Jack said.

"But captain-" Gibbs said.

"Belay!" Jack said.

"The arma-" Riku said.

"Belay!" Jack said.

"The End-" Kairi said.

"No!" Jack said.

"But-" A pirate said.

"Shut it!" Jack said. Then he walked up to stand by the helm.

Then very single cannon on the Endeavour's popped out of its gunports ready to fire. Then Flying Dutchman bust out of the water. The water was pouring from its portholes, streaming from the sails and off the deck. It turned, and sailed directly toward the Pearl. But this time the its features seemed a bit less frightening than before. Its timbers didn't look as if they were covered in algae and it had lost its green appearance.

On the deck of said ship something similar was happening. The surviving crew members were changing. Bits of green or grey skin were peeling off. Mollusks and bits of coral were slipping from their skin and hitting the ground with sickening clomp sounding noises.

They all looked up at a young man in a black coat standing on the bridge. He was covering up his chest, where there was now a fresh, long red scar over the place his heart used to be. He turned around with a strange smile on his face. Standing next to him was Sora with Keyblade in hand.

"Ready on the guns!" Will ordered smiling.

Back on the Pearl both Kairi and Elizabeth beamed.

"Full canvas!" Jack exclaimed smiling.

Then every pirate on both ships either climbed up one of the masts himself to release the sails or got the cannons ready to fire. Barbossa spun the wheel hard to starboard, as Will spun the Flying Dutchman hard to port.

Then both ships were lining up on either side of the Endeavour. When the Pearl was even with it, Jack turned to Gibbs

"Fire!" Jack ordered.

"Fire!" Gibbs ordered.

Will heard it. "Fire!"

"Fire!" Barbossa and Elizabeth ordered.

"Fire!" Sora, Riku and Kairi ordered.

Every gun on the ships opened fire on the Endeavour at once. Cannon balls blasted from the guns in a shower of flames impacting with the sides of the ship and spewing chunks of metal and slivers of wood everywhere.

Once the Endeavour was destroyed all the ships in the armada retreated.

"They're running away!" Riku shouted.

There was a split second of silence before everyone cheered at the top of their lungs. They threw their hats in the air, flourished their weapons and discharged bullets into the sky.

All across the bay, it was the same. Some of the Pirate Lords were dancing around in joy. On the bridge of the Pearl Jack smiled in satisfaction.

"Mr Gibbs." Jack said.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked

"You may throw my hat, if you like." Jack as he handed his hat to Gibbs.

"Aye-aye Captain!" Gibbs said and tossed it far toward the other end of the ship smiling.

"Now go and get it." Jack ordered.

Both Riku and Kairi noticed that Elizabeth was looking at the Flying Dutchman with sad look on her face.

"He doesn't have long you know." Riku said.

"I know but it doesn't make it any easier." Elizabeth said.

"Waiting for him to return is annoying but worth it. I felt it when I waited for both Sora and Riku to return." Kairi said.

"I don't care how long I have to wait as long as I can see him again." Elizabeth said.

She then began to walk towards a longboat.

* * *

_Port Royal: Flying Dutchman_

Will was leaning against the railing gazing out at the Pearl. Then both Sora and Bootstrap walked up to him.

"Orders sir?" Bootstrap asked.

"You're no longer bound to the Dutchman, you're free." Will said.

"Aye. That's a fine thing, but from my reckoning, I still have a debt that must be paid... if you'll have me." Bootstrap said.

"On the wheel then, Mr Turner." Will said smiling.

"Aye, Captain Turner." Bootstrap said taking the helm. Will went back to staring at the Pearl. "This ship has a purpose again. And where we are bound, she cannot come. One day ashore ten years at sea. It's a steep price, but it must be done."

"Depends on the one day." Will said.

"Then you better not mess it up." Sora said.

"Don't worry I won't." Will said and began to walk to a longboat. He then stopped and turned to Sora. "Oh Sora a piece of advice. You know that girl Kairi don't let her go."

"Don't worry I'll always be there for her." Sora said. He then jumped on the railings and turned to face Will. "Until we meet again."

"I'm looking forward to it." Will said with a smile.

Sora then summoned his armour and glider and flew off. On the Black Pearl both Riku and Kairi did the same thing and met up with him.

"Don't ever do anything like that again." Kairi said.

"I'm not promising anything." Sora said.

The three of them laughed and flew into the sky and into a portal.


	23. Hero Time

_In The Lanes Between_

Sora, Riku and Kairi were riding their gliders to the next world on their journey.

"I'm glad we could help them." Kairi said.

"And now there is one less Organization member now." Sora said.

"Yeah but like the rest a dark sphere left his body and that gives me a bad feeling." Riku said.

"And we still haven't got a lead on where Xehanort could be." Sora said.

"Maybe we can find a clue on that world." Kairi said pointing.

They looked at where she was pointing. Ahead of them was Olympus Coliseum.

"It's Olympus Coliseum." Sora said.

"Isn't that the place where you did most of your training?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah and we might find another Vessel of Darkness." Sora said.

"We haven't got any better ideas." Riku said.

* * *

_Olympus Coliseum: Coliseum Gates_

The moment they landed the first thing they saw was the coliseum.

"It's nice to see that they were able to repair it." Sora said.

"So any idea's where we can find your friend Hercules?" Riku asked.

"Probably inside the coliseum getting ready for the next games." Sora said.

"Well let's ask him if anything weird has been going on." Kairi asked.

Then suddenly a group of Armored Knights and a Stalwart Blade Heartless appeared in front of them. Then the three of them summoned their Keyblades and were ready to attack.

"I think this counts of being weird." Sora said.

"Gee you think?" Riku said.

Then an Armored Knight charged at them. Riku blocked the attack and kicked it in the chest then he slashed at it then he stabbed another one in the chest as it tried to attack him from behind. Two Armored Knights began to attack Kairi but she cartwheeled out of the way she then sliced through them. Sora charged at the Stalwart Blade but in blocked his attack and threw him backwards. The Stalwart Blade then was about to stab Sora when it was suddenly lifted up. Sora then noticed holding the Stalwart Blade above his head was Hercules.

"Thought you could do with some help." Hercules said.

Hercules then spun the Stalwart Blade around and around. He then threw it into the remaining Armored Knights. Once they disappeared Hercules helped Sora up.

"It's great to see you Herc." Sora said smiling.

"It's great seeing you to but where are Donald and Goofy and who are they?" Hercules asked looking at Riku and Kairi.

"Well Donald and Goofy are on another mission. And they are my friends Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"Uh so you managed to complete your quest. It's nice meeting you I'm Hercules but my friends call me Herc." Hercules said shaking their hands.

"So how's Meg and Phil?" Sora asked.

"Oh their fine. What to say hello?" Hercules asked.

"We would love to." Sora said. They then began to walk towards the Coliseum. "It's great that the Coliseum is repaired."

"Took a lot of hard work but we managed to repair it." Hercules said.

* * *

_Olympus Coliseum: Coliseum Lobby_

The four of them entered the lobby and saw Phil with his back to them reading a list.

"Hope you taken back of those punks outside champ." Phil said without turning around.

"Don't worry Phil their gone and-." Hercules was saying.

"Good because you've got a long day ahead of you. Remember a hero need only three things strength, courage, heart and smarts." Phil said. Kairi count the words with her fingers and looked at Riku with confusion. Phil then turned around and saw Sora. "Sora where did you come from."

"Just got here. Oh these are my friends Riku and Kairi." Sora said. The moment Phil saw Kairi he acted completely different.

"Well little lady since you came all this way how about I'll show you around." Phil said.

"I'd save your breath Goat Boy I think she is already spoken for." A voice said. Then walking out of the entrance to the Coliseum was Meg.

"What makes you say that?" Phil asked.

"Well apart from the fact that Sora and Kairi are a couple nothing." Riku said making both Sora and Kairi blush.

"How did you know we never told you?" Sora asked.

"Please I'm more surprised it took you so long to get together." Riku said.

"Well how about we talk about our love life later and talk about what we're going to do next." Kairi said.

"I take it then you didn't come here to visit then." Meg said.

"No were looking for an item of dark power." Riku said.

"Well do you guess know what it looks like?" Phil asked.

"Uh no it could be anything." Sora said.

"That's helpful." Meg said.

"What we do know is that a group of people called Organization XIII are looking for it and will do anything to get it." Sora said.

"So what do these guys look like?" Phil asked.

"They will be wearing black coats." Kairi said.

"We mean like the that guy who stole the Olympus Stone." Hercules said.

"Yeah have you seen anyone with that description?" Riku asked.

"Well I saw two guys with black coats yesterday at town." Meg said.

"You did what were they doing?" Sora asked.

"Well I only got a quick look at them. But from what I could tell they were talking and looking at Mt Olympus." Meg said.

"Is there anything on Mt Olympus that the Organization might want?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not sure but after we defeated Hades my father Zeus locked the Underdrome again he used an ancient stone that laid deep in the Underworld he then took the stone back to Mt Olympus." Hercules said.

"That must be one of the Vessel of Darkness." Sora said.

"But I don't see how they can enter Mt Olympus only a God or a Demigod can open the doors." Phil said.

"Or if you have a Keyblade." Sora said.

"Even if they got through the gates they'll still have to fight against very god that lives there." Meg said.

"Trust us they'll find away." Sora said.

"Then we need to head to Mt Olympus as soon as possible." Hercules said.

"Agreed since you know the way how about you lead the way." Riku said.

"Phil you and Meg stay here while the rest of us go to Mt Olympus." Hercules said.

"Just be careful Wonder Boy from what they have said about this Organization they don't play around." Meg said.

"Don't worry Meg it's me were talking about." Hercules said.

"Yeah that's kind of way I said it." Meg said.

"Don't worry Meg we'll make sure he'll be alright." Sora said.

The four of them then walked outside. Hercules whistled and Pegasus flew down he then got on his back and flew off. Sora, Riku and Kairi summoned their Keyblade gliders and followed Hercules.

* * *

_Olympus Coliseum:_ _Mt Olympus_

The moment they reach the gates to Mt Olympus they saw that they were blasted off the hinges.

"I think it would be safe to guess that the Organization has already been here." Riku said as they flew past the gates.

"Where do you think they are?" Sora asked.

"I saw we follow the path of destruction." Kairi said pointing.

They looked ahead and saw broken temples and Gods lying on the floor. The four of them flew past all the destroyed buildings heading towards a big temple.

"If those two guys got past he gate then they must have a God or Demigod with them." Hercules said.

"Yeah but who would dare betray all the gods on Mt Olympus?" Kairi asked.

"There's only one god I known that would dare to attack Mt Olympus." Hercules said.

"Hades!" Riku guessed.

"Well it would make sense we never knew how Oogie came back to life." Sora said.

"Even with Hades help those members of the Organization must have a lot of power to take on every single god living here." Hercules said.

"What's that building were heading to anyway?" Kairi asked.

"That's the Vault it's where my father keeps all the most dangerous stuff from around the world." Hercules said.

"And I bet my Keyblade that's where the Stone of the Underworld can be found." Sora said.

"Well let's hope where not too late to stop them." Kairi said.

_Olympus Coliseum: The Vault_

The moment they reached the Vault the first thing they saw was that there was a big hole in the door. All around of them they saw old scrolls, ancient swords and unknown stones.

"Do you know where the stone is kept?" Riku asked looking at Hercules.

"Yeah follow me." Hercules said.

They then ran through a couple of corridors. They soon entered a huge room and ahead of them they saw Hades, Seymour and a guy in a black coat fighting against a muscular man with white hair and beard, blue eyes, orange skin and wore a purple robe with one left strap with a gold medallion on it.

"Dad!" Hercules said.

"Ah son just in time and I see you have brought some friends with you." Zeus said.

"We're here to help sir." Sora said.

"Ah great so now we have to deal with my brother, Jerkules, two Keyblade masters and a princess." Hades said.

"I don't we how a princess could be so much trouble." The Guy said.

"Come over here and I'll show you how much trouble I can be." Kairi said pointing her Keyblade at him.

"Who are you anyway?" Riku asked.

"Oh me just a guy wanting to rule all." The guy said. He then pulled his hood down he had pale skin and black hair. His eyes were yellow and he had pointed ears. "My name is Mozenrath one of many of the future rule of all the worlds."

"That is never going to happen." Sora said.

"We will see about that." Mozenrath said.

"Enough of this talk just take the stone back to the castle. Both he and Hades will take care of these pests." Seymour said.

"Very well but remember you don't order me around." Mozenrath said.

It was then that they noticed that Mozenrath was holding the stone in his left hand. He then opened a Corridor to Darkness and began to enter it.

"Stop me!" Riku yelled.

Zeus fired a lightning bolt straight towards Mozenrath. But Seymour pulled out a staff and casted a Firaga spell that bit the lightning bolt creating a small explosion. When the smoke cleared the Corridor to Darkness had disappeared. Before anyone could do anything Zeus got blasted by Hades and Seymour and fell to the ground.

"Looks like we have the upper hand now." Seymour said pointing his staff at them.

"What are you talking about we still have you outnumbered." Sora said.

"Listen runt you're dealing with a god and a member of the most evil organization in all the worlds." Hades said.

"Yeah a god that we already defeated twice and an organization that's lost about a quarter of their members." Sora said.

"I say instead of talking about who is the strongest that we should put are words into actions." Seymour said.

Seymour then sent a pulse of dark energy that almost knocked the four of them off their feet. Hades then created a giant fire and aimed it at them. Before it hit Hercules used his Aura Guard move to shield them from the blast. Then both Riku and Kairi jumped out and charged at Seymour ready to strike him with their Keyblades. But Seymour blocked the attacks with his staff and knocked them to the floor.

"If that's all you got you won't last another minute." Hades said laughing.

"Enough of this playing let's finish them off for good." Seymour said.

Seymour then began to cast a very powerful spell. Without even thinking Hercules rammed into Hades slamming him into the wall. Sora then charged towards Seymour holding both his Keyblades. Seymour then released the spell and giant bolts of lightning came towards Sora. Sora quickly brought his Keyblades in front of him to block the bolts of lightning but he was weaking.

"It would same as if your journey ends here." Seymour said and began to laugh.

Then he felt something stuck behind him. Then a dark sphere exited his body and flew into the air and disappeared. He then fell to the floor and began to fade away. Standing behind were Seymour stood was Riku with his Keyblade in hand.

"Could you have cut it any closer?" Sora asked fall to his knees.

"You're welcome." Riku said smiling.

"What about Hades?" Kairi asked as she helped Sora up.

"Don't worry he's all tired up." A voice said. They turned around and saw Hercules had tired Hades up in golden chains. "Even still they got what they wanted."

"Don't worry my boy hero's don't win every time." Zeus said as he got back up.

"So what are you going to do about Hades?" Kairi asked.

"He is still a god so we can't get rid of him. But I can keep him trapped in the Underworld for a few thousand years." Zeus said.

"That's all and good but now the Organization are one step close to enter Kingdom Hearts." Riku said.

"Me and a few of the older gods fought in that war to protect Kingdom Hearts and I won't let those mad men to enter it." Zeus said. He then closed his eyes. "I can't see much but I can see that the one called Mozenrath is heading towards a world with sand around a great city and inside this great city lays a powerful light."

"Agrabah! He's heading to Agrabah to kidnap Jasmine." Sora said.

"Then we have no time lose we need to stop him." Riku said.

"Sorry about leaving you with all this mess to clean up." Sora said.

"Yeah a hero's work is never done." Hercules said.

The moment the three of them exited the building they summoned their armour then their gliders and flew into the sky and into a portal.


	24. The Lord of the Blacksand

_In The Lanes Between_

Sora, Riku and Kairi were riding their gliders at break neck speed to get to Agrabah.

"Come on guys we need to reach Agrabah before Mozenrath does." Sora said.

"Don't worry Sora we will stop him." Kairi said.

"And it would same we have arrived." Riku said. They looked ahead and saw Agrabah in the distance.

"Let hope were not too late." Sora said.

"Care down Sora I think that Mozenrath is going to have problems dealing with a palace full of guards, a genie, a skilled swordsmen like Aladdin and three Keyblade wielders." Riku said.

"Well were about to find out." Kairi said.

* * *

_Agrabah: Palace_

Once they landed in the palace they started to look around for anyone. Soon they came to the throne room and saw that Aladdin with Abu on his shoulder and Jasmine sitting around the throne with the Sultan sitting on it. Ven, Terra and Aqua were just standing around while Genie floated above them.

"What are you three doing here?" Aqua said once Sora, Riku and Kairi entered the room.

"We came to warn you." Sora said. For the next few minutes they were explain what had happened.

"I thought we'd seen the last of Mozenrath." Jasmine said.

"Guess it was just wishful thinking." Aladdin said.

"Wait are you guys saying that you know him?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid so Mozenrath is the rule of the Blacksand and has been trying to take over the Seven Deserts for ages." Aladdin said.

"I think he's gone up in the world now." Riku said.

"Genie told us about this Organization XIII when we returned." Jasmine said.

"Yeah we wanted to tell you. But since it was your wedding day we didn't want you to look over your shoulder every second." Sora said.

"Well we haven't been attacked." Terra said.

"Even still I should let my guards know that an attack may happen soon." The Sultan said. He then left the room.

For the past few hours nothing had happened.

"I would have thought that Mozenrath would attack my now." Riku said.

"He could be waiting until he has enough forces to attack use." Jasmine said.

"But he has the Heartless and the Nobody's on his side." Sora said.

"Plus the Unversed if Vanitas shows up." Ven said.

"Since you've dealt with Mozenrath before maybe you can tell us a bit more about him." Terra said looking at Aladdin.

"Mozenrath likes to collect items with powerful magicks. One of them is his gauntlet I don't know much about it except without it he is powerless." Aladdin said.

"Okay so all we have to do is remove his gauntlet how hard can that be?" Sora asked. Then suddenly there was a massive explosion and the whole palace shock.

"You had to ask." Riku said.

"Genie you and Sora, Riku and Kairi will come with me." Aladdin said.

"You got it Al." Genie said.

"And will guard Jasmine." Aqua said.

"I don't need protection." Jasmine said in anger.

"We know Jasmine but this could be a distraction and I would feel a lot safer if someone was with you." Aladdin said.

"Alright but be careful." Jasmine said.

Aladdin nodded and ran out the door with Sora, Riku, Kairi and Genie following close behind.

* * *

_Agrabah: Palace Gates_

The moment they got outside they saw Mozenrath leading an army of Heartless Luna Bandits and Fat Bandits plus a group of zombies. The zombies looked like bandits only their skin was green and mouldy.

"What are those things?" Kairi asked.

"Mamluks Mozenrath's minions." Aladdin said.

The Heartless and the Mamluks were battling the palace guards while Mozenrath blasted anyone who got in his way.

"Looks like they could use some help." Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

"Take down Mozenrath and his army will fall." Riku said.

Then he and Kairi summoned their Keyblades while Aladdin pulled out his sword. They then charged towards the army. Two Mamluks tried to stop them but Genie blasted them with some magic. Then a Fat Bandit blocked their path but Sora slid in-between it legs and stabbed it in the back. Then three Luna Bandits jumped out at them but Riku, Kairi and Aladdin slashed their weapons at them.

Mozenrath then noticed them getting closer and fired a blast of dark magic at them. The blast hit them and exploded making Mozenrath smile.

"You just can't get the heroes anymore." Mozenrath said.

But when the smoke cleared they were still standing. Kairi had jumped out in front of them and casted a Shell spell to shield them.

"That's the problem with you bad guys you always underestimate your opponent." Sora said.

"More like overestimated I mean late time you were here you had a Vessel of Darkness in your hands and you threw it away." Mozenrath said.

"The Hand of Midas!" Riku said.

"Indeed which means you are one step closer to losing this war that you thought and there is nothing you can do to win." Mozenrath said.

"There's one thing we can do and that's taking you down." Kairi said pointing her Keyblade at Mozenrath.

"Please like you five can stop me. I'm holding more power in my hand then you do in your entire body's." Mozenrath said.

"Then let's put it to the test." Kairi said.

She then jumped into the air and slammed her Keyblade which had started to glow with a bright light towards Mozenrath. Mozenrath just smiled and turned his right hand into a fist and dark magic covered it. He then slammed his fist straight at Kairi Keyblade. The moment the two clashed it set a powerful shock wave that destroyed ever Heartless and knocked everyone off their feet. But both Kairi and Mozenrath didn't pull away but it would as if Kairi was winning.

"Impossible there is no way I can lose to a weak princess like you." Mozenrath said as he slowly went down on to his knees.

"Here's a lesson for you. Not all princesses are weak." Kairi said.

Then here Keyblade sliced through the gauntlet. The moment she did they saw that there was only bone on Mozenrath's right arm. But then he slow began to turn to dust and within a few seconds there was nothing left of him but a dark sphere that flew into the sky and disappeared.

"Remind to never get on her bad side." Genie said whispering into Sora's ear.

"Tell me about." Sora said.

"Sorry to interrupt but does anyone else think that this was too easy?" Riku asked.

"I was thinking the same as well." Aladdin said.

Then Abu ran up towards them and once he reached them he started jumping up and down and pointing.

"I think he's trying to tell us something." Sora said.

"Something must be wrong at the palaces." Aladdin said.

Then they all began to run back to the palace.

* * *

_Agrabah: Palace_

Once they entered the throne room they saw that Ven, Terra and Aqua were fighting a group of Unversed Scrappers and just ahead of them they saw with Jasmine over his shoulders was Vanitas.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes because I'm seeing double." Genie said taking his eyes out and rubbing them.

"You're not that's Vanitas." Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

"But Sora he looks like you." Aladdin said confused,

"It's a long story." Kairi said.

"And sadly I don't have time to hear it. But don't worry I'll be back for you princess." Vanitas said. He then opened a Corridor of Darkness and began to enter it.

"Stop him!" Aladdin said drawing his sword.

Then both Sora and Aladdin charged towards Vanitas. But then a Bruiser appeared right in front of them blocking their path. It punched at them but they dodged and Aladdin stabbed it with his sword while Sora slammed his Keyblade on its head. Once it disappeared they turned back to Vanitas only to find that the Corridor of Darkness he had summoned had disappeared. At that moment Aladdin dropped his sword and fell to his knees.

"No not again." Aladdin said as a tear trickled down off his face.

Once Ven, Terra and Aqua and finished destroying the Scrappers they walked up to him with sad looks on their faces.

"We're sorry we tried to stop him but there was just to many Unversed." Aqua said placing a hand on Aladdin's shoulder.

"It's not your fault." Aladdin said. Then the Sultan entered the room looking very cheerful.

"Well the attack on Agrabah has failed and everything is alright." The Sultan said. But once he saw the looks on the faces his smile disappeared. "Is there something wrong?"

In the next few minutes they had explained to the Sultan what had happened.

"So the attack on Agrabah was a distraction and the real goal was kidnapping my daughter." The Sultan said.

"Yeah and ever Mozenrath didn't know he was a distraction." Riku said.

"So they didn't care if Mozenrath was destroyed so long as they got Jasmine." The Sultan said.

"That does to show you how evil they are." Aqua said.

"Don't worry your highness we will find her and bring her home." Sora said.

"I'm coming with you." Aladdin said.

"I'm sorry Aladdin but you can't your need here in case they try to attack for real next time." Sora said.

"That goes double for you Genie." Riku said.

"Alright just get here back." Aladdin said.

"Don't worry we will." Sora said.

"We three should go and help Roxas group to find out what the Organization is planning." Terra said looking at Ven and Aqua.

"Then we should continue looking for that last Vessel of Darkness." Sora said.

Then the six of them summoned their armour and then their gliders. Ven Terra and Aqua flew into the sky and entered a portal. Sora, Riku and Kairi were about to leave but Aladdin grabbed Sora's arm.

"Promise me that you'll bring her back." Aladdin begged.

"Yeah I did last time." Sora said.

"Just promise me that you'll bring her back home." Aladdin said.

"I promise I'll do everything I can to get her back." Sora said.

Aladdin then realised Sora's arm. Then Sora, Riku and Kairi flew up into the sky and entered a portal.

* * *

_The World That Never Was: The Castle That Never Was_

Master Xehanort was sitting on his throne with Isa and Braig on theirs. Then Vanitas and Riku Replica appeared on their thrones.

"So was your missions successful?" Master Xehanort asked.

"I need I managed to grab the princess but had some problem with the King and his friends. And it would seem Pete has joined them." Riku Replica said.

"That hardly matters." Isa said.

"And what about you Vanitas?" Master Xehanort asked.

"I was successful as well but I am afraid that Mozenrath did not make it." Vanitas said.

"The fool got what he deserved." Isa said.

"Ha he really shouldn't have underestimated that Kairi." Braig said.

"Even still he severed his purpose and once my younger self has found what we are looking for the final step in the plan will be achieved." Master Xehanort said smiling.


	25. Ring of Twilight

_In The Lanes Between_

Sora, Riku and Kairi were riding their gliders and turning to think of their next move.

"Now what do we do?" Kairi asked.

"There's only one Vessel of Darkness left." Sora said.

"Well we better come up with something soon because look." Riku said pointing. They looked at where Riku was pointing and saw Twilight Town coming up. "So do you guys think we should stop here?"

"Well it would be nice to see Hayner and the gang again." Sora said.

"And we might also find something in Ansem's notices." Kairi said.

"Then I take it we're going to stop here." Riku said.

"Yea let's go." Sora said.

* * *

_Twilight Town: Tram Common_

The moment they landed they started to look around.

"It's nice to be back here." Sora said.

"Yeah! But I wonder how Hayner and the guys are doing." Kairi asked.

"Why don't you ask us?" A voice said. They turned around and saw Hayner, Pence and Olette standing behind them. Hayner walked up to them with a smile on his face. "You guys would have called."

"Well we didn't know we were coming." Sora said smiling back.

"And I take it you are Riku?" Olette said.

"Yeah and you guy must be Hayner, Pence and Olette." Riku said.

"Yeah that's us." Pence said.

"And I see that you managed to find Kairi as well." Hayner said.

"Yeah it turns out that the guy who grabbed me just wanted to find his best friend." Kairi said.

"Then what did it have to do with you?" Pence asked.

"It's a long story." Riku said.

"Okay but where are Donald and Goofy?" Olette asked.

"Oh their with the King on a mission." Sora said.

"And you're here because why?" Hayner said.

"Because we're on a mission of our own." Sora said.

For the next few minutes they explained why they had come to Twilight Town.

"Sounds like you guy could use some help." Hayner said.

"No it is way too dangerous." Riku said.

"Well we're going with you if you like it or not." Olette said.

"They might as well come with us." Sora said.

"Sora they can't its dangerous." Riku said.

"I know but they're not going to take no for answer and we're wasting time arguing about it." Sora said.

"Sora right every minute we waste gives the Organization the upper hand." Kairi said.

Riku looked like he wanted to argue some more. But he knew when he was defeated.

"Fine!" Riku sighed.

"So where do we start?" Pence asked.

"At the Mansion we might find something in Ansem's old records." Riku said.

* * *

_Twilight Town: The Old Mansion_

They soon came into the gates of the old mansion. They were about to enter the courtyard when a group of Dusks, Creepers, Snipers and three Berserker appeared out of nowhere.

"Looks like the Organization new we would come here." Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

"Or there is something they want here." Riku said as he and Kairi summoned their Keyblades.

"You three better get somewhere safe." Kairi said.

Hayner, Pence and Olette then ran into the courtyard and hid in some bushes.

"Alright bring it on." Sora said.

Then the three of them charged at them. Two Ducks flew towards them but both Riku and Kairi sliced their Keyblades at them. Sora then jumped into the air and casted a Firaga spell blasting several Creepers. A Sniper then came out of nowhere and started shooting at Sora. Sora blocked the shots but the impact made him to crash down onto the ground. Then the Sniper took aim at Sora and was about to fire but then Kairi's Keyblade sliced right through it.

"Do I have to save you every time you Lazy Bum?" Kairi asked catching her Keyblade.

"It would seem so." Sora said as he got up.

A Berserker then charged at them ready to slam its claymore at them. But Riku's Keyblade came out from nowhere and landed in the middle of its chest.

"Will you two stay focus?" Riku said blasting a couple of Snipers.

"We are focused but where getting overrun." Sora said slicing a Dusk.

Then the last two Berserkers came at them ready to hit them with their claymores. But then one of them got caught on fire. The other Berserker turned around to see what was going on when it got hit by a powerful beam of light which went straight through it. Then the remaining Nobody's got sliced apart by something.

Sora, Riku and Kairi looked at each other confused but then they saw Roxas and Lea standing where the Berserkers once stood holding their Keyblades. They then turned to look behind them and saw Naminé and Xion standing there holding their Keyblades as well.

"Looks like you guys had the same idea as us." Lea said.

"Guess great minds think alike." Riku said.

"Is it alright for use to come out?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah it's safe to come out." Sora said.

Hayner, Pence and Olette then came out from their hiding place. Hayner then looked at Lea with an angry glare.

"So you are helping them or is it a trick to kidnap our friends again?" Hayner asked.

"Hey Hayner why don't we don't tick off a guy twice or size and who took down those monsters?" Pence said.

"Don't worry kid I wasn't expecting a warm welcome." Lea said. He then noticed that Hayner was not caring down. "Besides I only kidnapped Kairi to help get my best friend back and he is right here." Lea explained pointing at Roxas.

"Yeah I remember you. You did the Grandstander one time here about two years ago." Hayner said.

"Hey now I remember both you two came here looking for a friend two years ago as well." Pence said.

"Then he must be telling the truth about not here to kidnap Kairi." Olette said.

"Okay fine but I'm keeping an eye on you." Hayner said glaring at Lea.

"I'm shaking in my boots." Lea said sarcastically.

"So here's the plan Kairi will take the girls and look around the building in chase there's a secret room Ansme kept hidden." Riku said.

"And what's the rest of us doing?" Lea asked.

"We're going to have a look at Ansme's computer." Riku said.

* * *

_Twilight Town: Computer Room_

Sora took the time to walk to the computer room to tell Lea and Roxas about recent advents.

"That bad but I'm afraid it's a lot worse." Lea said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"We got word from the king that they got Belle to." Roxas said.

"What but I would have thought with Beast's help they could have stopped them cold." Sora said.

"Yeah well it turns out that Beast is no longer a beast." Lea said.

"You mean-." Sora was saying.

"That he managed to break his curse yes." Roxas said.

"Poor time for it." Lea said.

"So what's the King doing now?" Sora asked.

"He thinks he knows where the Organization is going to attack next." Lea said.

They then entered the room. Pence then quickly went to the computer console and started to hack into it.

"I'm in but I'm not sure what I'm looking for." Pence said.

"Anything about Vessels of Darkness." Riku said.

For the next few minutes Pence was typing on the computer console. While Pence was hacking the computer Lea looked a little uneasy.

"You know this silence is making me very uneasy." Lea said.

"I know what you mean I would have thought that the Organization would have tried something by now." Sora said.

"Ha got it." Pence said.

"You found something?" Riku asked.

"I think so listen to this." Pence said. He then began to read the report that Ansme had made. "Over the time that Naminé had being repairing Sora's memories I had found a ring with some kind of dark aura around. I have tested it and found it that it has to some kind of connection with the Princess of Heart. I believe its power is too dangerous to be left lying around so I have locked it up in a secret room where only I or a relative of mine can open it."

"Well at least we known it's here." Sora said.

"Hey but it also says that only he or a relative can open the room where it can be found." Hayner said.

"Except that Kairi is Ansme's niece." Sora said. Then suddenly something clicked in Sora's head. He looked at Riku who seemed to have come up with the same thought. "You think what I'm thinking."

"If we are then we are in trouble." Riku said.

"What are you two talking about?" Hayner asked.

"Think about the moment we got here we were attacked by Nobody's. But once we entered one has tried to stop us." Riku said.

"So!" Hayner asked confused.

"So they wanted us to get here and think that the Organization is here-." Riku explained.

"We would split up to cover more ground." Roxas finished.

"Then they secretly lead the group Kairi is in to the secret room so she can open it." Lea said realising what they were getting at.

"Then grab the ring and Kairi at the same time." Sora said.

At that moment Olette came running down the stairs panting for breath.

"Found hidden room… got attacked by a guy in black… Kairi, Naminé and Xion fighting him… came down to warn you." Olette said panting.

"Hayner you and Pence stay with Olette." Riku said.

Then the four of them ran up the stairs.

* * *

_Twilight Town: Secret Room_

In the room Kairi, Naminé and Xion all of whom were holding their Keyblades where battling Young Xehanort who was also holding his Keybalde. Behind Kairi, Naminé and Xion was a desk and in an orb sat a black ring.

"I hope Olette is able to find the boys." Xion said before she was knocked off her feet by a Mega flare attack.

"Don't worry they'll come." Kairi said helping Xion up.

Then Young Xehanort summoned a tornado that was heading for the two of them. But Naminé in front of it and casted a protect spell.

"Better move I can't hold it back for long." Naminé said.

Young Xehanort then Jumped back and released an X-shaped shockwave from his Keyblade. The shockwave hit the tornado and pushed it forwards shattering Naminé protect spell. The tornado spun Naminé around and slammed her into a wall. Young Xehanort then vanished from sight.

"Where did he go?" Xion asked.

"If I knew I would have hit him." Kairi said.

For the next few moments nothing happened. But Kairi felt some movement near the desk and threw her Keyblade at it. Her Keyblade hit something and then Young Xehanort reappeared holding his hand in pain.

"Most impressive you really have gotten more powerful." Young Xehanort said.

He then jumped into the air and casts a lasso of energy that was heading for Kairi. Kairi managed to dodge it but Xion was caught instead he then pulls her toward him a delivered a few quick slash. Once he and realised her Xion crashed down on to the floor unconscious.

"You won't win this war." Kairi said.

"But we are winning you and the others have only slowed us down. But soon our dreams will take form." Young Xehanort said.

He then summons four copies of himself and the copies headed straight for Kairi. Kairi tried to fight make but she was getting overwhelmed. But then four Keyblades came out from nowhere and slammed into the copies making them disappear.

Kairi turned to where they came from and saw standing in the doorway was Sora, Riku, Roxas and Lea.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Sora said.

"I'm afraid not fast enough." A voice said. They turned to see Young Xehanort holding the ring in his hand. "Now is the time to make my leave."

Then he opened a Corridor to Darkness. But before anyone could stop him he entered it. Both Roxas and Lea then ran over Naminé and Xion and helped them up.

"They've do it again." Riku said slamming his fist into the wall.

"So what do we do now?" Xion asked as she got to her feet.

"They'll be after Kairi next." Sora said.

"I'm not going to hide from them if that is what you are thinking." Kairi said angrily.

"I wasn't thinking that at all." Sora said looking a little hurt.

"Oh sorry." Kairi said blushing.

"It would only slow them down anyway and next time they'll becoming at her with full force." Lea said.

"So what do we do?" Sora asked.

* * *

_T__wilight Town: The Old Mansion_

Moments later they were outside saying goodbye to Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Hayner asked.

"Me, Riku and Kairi are going to meet up with the King and deicide on what to do next. Meanwhile Roxas, Naminé, Xion and Lea are going to find three other friends of ours and tell them what has happened." Sora said.

"I just wish there was some way we can help." Olette said.

"You guys have done more than enough." Riku said.

"Time for us to leave." Lea said and opened a Corridor to Darkness.

"Hey!" Hayner said. Lea turned to face him. "I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

"It's alright I would have probably done the same to." Lea said smiling.

"Hope we see you guys again." Hayner said smiling back.

"I hope so to." Roxas said.

Then he, Naminé, Xion and Lea entered the Corridor to Darkness. Once it disappeared Sora, Riku and Kairi summoned their armour and gliders.

"The same does for you guys." Hayner said.

"Don't worry we'll come and see you guys." Sora said.

Then Sora, Riku and Kairi then flew into the sky and entered a portal.


End file.
